


OF ELVES AND HUMANS

by Reggie_Jolie



Category: J.R.R.Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reggie_Jolie/pseuds/Reggie_Jolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ÊXODO

**Author's Note:**

> Muito do colocado sobre os Elfos (costumes como o casamento e amor na Terra Média), foi retirado por mim do site Valinor. Portanto, dou os devidos créditos a eles. Palavras em itálico serão usadas para o texto em Élfico, Sindarin ou Qënya.  
> Obrigada pela gentileza de sua atenção.  
> Boa leitura!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde Deirdre (OC) passa a residir em Rohan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecimentos também especiais à SadieSil pelas review e comentários carinhoso. Agradecimentos a Myriara pela sua insistencia em me fazer publicar esta fanfic.

"Quanto aos homens do norte, diz-se que alguns fugiram atravessando o Celduin e se misturaram ao povo de Valle aos pés do Erebor (com quem eram aparentados)..." Pág 320. Contos Inacabados.

ÊXODO

Valle outono de 3002  
O outono foi sempre uma estação que me enchia com um sentimento de tristeza e profunda melancolia. Talvez eu já soubesse, no meu íntimo, o motivo. Fora naquele ano, naquela época em que as folhas das árvores começavam a se tingir de vermelho e caíam logo em seguida, que a vida afastou Deirdre de mim. Naquela época, o eco de felicidade que sentia em meu peito ainda não tinha nome, mas eu sabia que o que quer fosse, não se encontrava mais ao alcance de meu ser.  
Naquele ano, Deirdre partiu de Valle e me deixou com um sentimento incompreensível de solidão por quase dez anos.  
Como me contaram, naquele dia Maeva andava pelo corredor o mais rápido que lhe permitiam a idade e as próprias pernas; ela não era uma pessoa alta, ao contrário. A senhora bateu a terceira porta à direita e, sem esperar resposta alguma, entrou para encontrar a menina já de pé. Aquele comportamento, no entanto, era o esperado. Acordar cedo nunca fora problema para aquela menina. Deirdre tinha energia demais, como eu mesmo pude, para meu imenso prazer, comprovar mais tarde. E Maeva também o sabia, porque desde que era um bebê prematuro sob seus cuidados, Deirdre sempre a deixara de mãos cheias.  
"Querida, trouxe suas roupas," falou Maeva, pondo as roupas sobre a cama ainda por fazer.  
Minha amada jovem ruiva – ah, como eu amava aqueles cabelos de fogo! - que até então estivera sentada junto à janela lendo um livro voltou-se, fechando o volume, e pondo-o sobre uma mesa próxima. Ato contínuo, Deirdre pôs-se de pé e foi até Maeva, abraçando-a entusiasticamente, como era de sua natureza. Ah, que saudades tenho daqueles abraços que me envolviam em doce ternura para depois me encaminhar ao mais profundo desejo...  
"Bom dia! O que seria da minha vida sem você?" disse Deirdre, sorrindo.  
A velha senhora, em cujo rosto se podia ver os sinais de tudo o que ela já vivera, também sorriu e beijou o rosto da jovem retribuindo o carinho.  
"A que horas você acordou hoje?" indagou Maeva.  
"Vi o sol nascer dali," falou indicando a janela. "Não lembro de ter visto um dia nascer tão bonito."  
"Você já se banhou?"  
"Já nana."  
Maeva quedou-se séria arrumando a cama e observando Deirdre vestir as roupas de montaria, que, como me recordo bem, escondiam os doces segredos do corpo feminino que um dia eu viria a conhecer melhor do que o meu próprio. Deirdre não costumava pedir ajuda para tal tarefa. Primeiro as calças masculinas – um artigo que se mostrou extremamente prático para se retirar quando, em meio ao desejo, eu sentia como se fosse morrer se não pudesse me livrar de qualquer vestimenta que separasse o corpo dela do meu. Depois, uma faixa apertada junto ao busto pequeno, seguida por uma camisa azul, praticamente uma segunda pele de tão fina, só que numa gradação de cores que variava do azula mais fechado ao mais claro. Este último tom, já praticamente no pescoço delicado.  
Por cima outra camisa comprida e larga, escondendo-lhe as formas, fechada por oito botões duplos cinza. Na cintura, pôs um cinto marrom. Deirdre sentou-se à cama e calçou um par de botas de cor marrom que iam até o joelho e, arrematando tudo, dirigiu-se até o armário de onde retirou e vestiu um casaco cinza, longo, com capuz, que no momento estava caído sobre as costas.  
Maeva confessara-me uma vez de que não gostava de vê-la naqueles trajes, embora a senhora reconhecesse que para cavalgar à maneira dos homens, como Deirdre fazia, as roupas masculinas eram muito melhores que os vestidos de uma dama.  
"Como estou"? inquiriu Deirdre abrindo os braços e rodopiando como a criança feliz que era. Ela estava visivelmente ansiosa e excitada naquela ocasião. Afinal de contas, retornaria à casa em que crescera e considerava como sua. E meu coração se partia, pois estava indo para longe de mim.  
Maeva a olhou de cima a baixo, inspecionando a menina. "Parecida com seu irmão".  
"Nana!" a jovem replicou, indignada, e pondo as mãos na cintura. "Eu não me pareço com Bard!"  
Maeva sorriu. "Com toda razão, Bard é obediente, nunca o vi desobedecer a seus pais."  
Deirdre bufou, aborrecida com aquela sutil lembrança de que era rebelde e impetuosa demais. Sim, impetuosa... Se não fosse por esta impetuosidade que era tão forte em Deirdre, a começar pelo seu nascimento, talvez nós nunca tivéssemos nos conhecido. Infelizmente, essas características que eu tanto amava não eram tão bem vistas no lar de Deirdre. Elas geravam cobranças. Sempre haveria alguma. Era algo inevitável e foi assim até o fim da vida de minha doce rebelde humana.  
As palavras de Maeva deixaram Deirdre frustrada e encabulada pela repreensão implícita, por isso a menina achou por demais interessante observar a marca d'água que seus pés deixaram no tapete junto à cama.  
Maeva levou às mãos para o alto, Deirdre sempre a deixava exasperada. Me deixava exasperado."Venha aqui, deixe-me penteá-la. Assim não ficará tão parecida com um rapaz imberbe".  
Deirdre sorriu ante a comparação feita por sua babá, mas sentou-se e deixou que as mãos de Maeva fizessem todo o serviço. Que saudades tenho da época em que eu o fazia, enterrar meus dedos naquela massa de glorioso cabelo vermelho, tão vibrante, tão cheio de vida... Em pouco tempo Deirdre relaxou sob o efeito das mãos de Maeva. A senhora sorriu diante daquele trabalho bem feito.  
"Pronto! Agora vamos, você tem uma refeição com seus pais antes de viajar."  
Deirdre olhou para a janela, pensativa. "Mal posso esperar para ver a vovó."  
"É mesmo?"  
A menina assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim, há anos que não a vejo," disse abraçando Maeva pela cintura. "Ela ficou pouco tempo conosco, quando Bard nasceu".  
"Sim, me recordo," assentiu Maeva. "A senhora Ealasaid ficou por pouco tempo, o que realmente foi uma pena."  
Deirdre assentiu em silêncio, após o que olhou para a babá e sorriu um sorriso conformado. "Bem, vamos à refeição familiar".  
Seu irmão Bard, então com sete anos de idade, e seu pais Onodher e Elina já estavam no salão de refeições quando Deirdre chegou. Elina... me recordo dela. A mulher sempre fora um mistério para mim, nunca a compreendi inteiramente. Parecia-me que ela era uma sombra vivendo de regras e querendo arrastar minha Deirdre para aquele mundo inóspito e sem liberdade. Era uma versão pálida de Deirdre, vazia, gelada. Admito, nunca gostei de Elina. A maneira como me olhava, como se eu fosse um feiticeiro, me perturbava enormemente. Até hoje não a perdoei por ter tentado negar a Deirdre a felicidade que eu estava disposto a dar a ela. Pois esta mulher agora olhava para Deirdre com o mesmo ar de superioridade de que me lembro. Assim que a menina percebeu-se atrasada e sentiu o peso daquele olhar, acelerou o passo.  
"Bom dia," disse a todos com uma graciosa reverência.  
"Bom dia," as vozes do pai e do irmão chegaram-lhe aos ouvidos em resposta ao cumprimento. Elina, entretanto, continuava a olhar para ela com uma expressão de reprovação. Ou seria indiferença?  
Deirdre sentou-se e começou a partilhar da refeição - que consistia num mingau de aveia, com maçãs secas e mel – e que estava sendo pontuada com as observações e indagações do irmão a propósito da viagem e com as intervenções dela e do pai. Elina permanecia calada. Como Deirdre me contou anos depois, ver sua mãe tão séria, num mutismo total e absoluto que a enervava, fez com que minha amada evitasse olhá-la e começasse a pensar que a despeito da semelhança física, pouca coisa comum as unia.  
Apenas quando a refeição havia terminado e Deirdre já ia levantando-se, reparou no relicário que a mãe trazia ao pescoço. Lembro-me bem da peça, que Elina sempre trazia junto a si. Era prateado, ovalado e sem maiores adornos ou outros enfeites. Fora um presente dado a Elina por Onodher alguns meses antes. Deirdre sabia que, se o abrisse, encontraria ali uma pintura da irmã Caitlin.  
Caitlin... Muito tempo depois disso, numa noite em que minha Deirdre acordou de um pesadelo em meus braços, ela me contou a triste história por traz do relicário. Por entre os soluços ela me disse que, quando olhou para o enfeite e fechou os olhos, ainda podia ver os cabelos vermelhos, caindo em cachos, os olhos muito azuis e vivos da irmãDeirdre nunca se perdoou por aquele dia fatídico...  
Como ela me contara na primeira vez que andamos a cavalo juntos, Deirdre tivera um outro irmão além de Bard. Na realidade, uma menina, que era fisicamente parecida com ela. E um dia, quando ainda eram crianças, Deirdre e a irmãzinha Caitlin, então com quatro anos, dirigiram-se até as margens de um lago, a fim de colher algumas flores amarelas, que nasciam ali e Caitlin as entregaria à mãe durante o jantar. Era o aniversário de Elina. No entanto, a surpresa não se concretizara como ela havia planejado.  
Caitlin estivera febril e adoentada na semana anterior. Deirdre e Maeva por diversas vezes haviam andado pelos charcos e próximas ao lago à procura de ervas que pudessem dar fim àquela febre e já havia dois dias que a pequena voltara ao normal. Terminada a colheita das flores, as duas irmãs voltaram para casa, mas ambas deixaram-se ficar no jardim, de onde só saíram depois de estarem completamente encharcadas devido a uma chuva repentina.  
Dois dias depois, todos os habitantes e empregados da casa de pedra sabiam que Deirdre estava de castigo. O motivo para tanto? Caitlin ardia em febre, tossia, e nada no mundo fazia a febre baixar. Finalmente, após duas semanas onde se tentara absolutamente tudo o que eles conheciam e sabiam das artes da cura, a criança veio a falecer. Bom esse fato foi o começo para que o relacionamento entre mãe e filha se deteriorasse. Elina considerava-a culpada pela morte de Caitlin.  
Pelo que pude perceber ao ouvir essa história pela primeira vez, a relação entre mãe e filha nunca mais foi a mesma desde então. As cobranças deram lugar a uma hostilidade velada, com Elina exigindo da filha ainda criança atitudes cada vez mais adultas.  
Se houve algum beneficio para minha Deirdre com este episódio foi o fato de que três dias depois ela fora mandada para a casa da avó, em Rohan, terra que amava e de onde ela só retornou a Valle quando tinha dezesseis anos de idade.  
Como meu amor me disse, todas aquelas tristes lembranças inundaram a mente dela enquanto olhou para o relicário. Ignorando o olhar vazio de Elina, que estava sentada à sua frente, Deirdre voltou-se na direção do pai. A refeição já havia acabado e os criados começavam a retirar a mesa.  
"Vou sentir sua falta papai," falou Deirdre enquanto aproveitava a ocasião para sentar-se ao colo do pai onde aspirou, deliciada, o aroma de lavanda que provinha das roupas de Onodher.  
"Eu também querida", falou Onodher. "Mas não vejo mal em que você vá fazer companhia a sua avó por algum tempo. Isso será bom para você," falou erguendo o rosto da filha, fazendo-a olhá-lo nos olhos. A menina apenas assentiu. "Mas, diga-me uma coisa, você não está grande demais para isso?" Onodher achou estranho o fato da menina agarrar-se a ele com força. Era quase como se ela estivesse com medo.  
"Não. Estou apenas criando uma lembrança", ela sorriu tristemente. "Algo que possa me acompanhar durante a viagem." Onodher acariciou-lhe delicadamente as costas e os ombros, beijando-a no pescoço. A menina riu, pois aquilo fizera-lhe cócegas. "Pare, papai, por favor," falou rindo.  
"Está bem. Tranqüilize-se, pois Maeva irá com você," falou Onodher para a filha e viu-a relaxar quase que instantaneamente, ocasião que ele achou propícia para uma pequena trégua familiar.  
"Você pode me fazer um favor, sim?" Pediu Onodher. A criança ruiva assentiu. "Vá falar com sua mãe. Despeça-se dela, ela só está triste, mas ela a ama Deirdre".  
Corajosamente, a menina, que em espírito assemelhava-se ao pai, saiu do colo de Onodher e voltou-se, então, para a mãe, que conversava com o irmão.  
"Adeus, senhora." A menina fez uma ligeira reverência, para em seguida permanecer alguns segundos em pé, as costas eretas, a cabeça ligeiramente elevada, olhar à frente, sem desviá-lo um único instante, como Elina tanto recomendava. Ela estava ansiosa, o que era visível pelo fato de mordiscar o lábio inferior, um gesto que a vi fazer várias vezes.  
Elina sorriu discretamente da cena a sua frente para só então responder.  
"Adeus."  
Se não fosse o discreto sorriso, Deirdre poderia ter pensado que falara com uma estátua e não com uma pessoa viva. A menina afastou-se uns cinco passos e só então deu as costas para a mãe.  
Elina era dotada de uma capacidade que a fazia parecer fisicamente maior do que era na realidade, parecendo se transformar numa figura opressora, e confesso que detestava isso. Além de um quê de indiferença e desdém que me aborreciam profundamente.  
Deirdre foi até o ponto do jardim onde Caitlin fora sepultada alguns meses antes. Com algumas flores na mão, rezou para a irmã, pedindo que a pequenina olhasse por ela e por Elina, por que não se entendiam mais.  
Deirdre ouviu o irmão gritar e saiu correndo. Encontrou o grupo já no pátio, todos já haviam se despedido de seus parentes, os portões estavam abertos e a estrada recém-reparada se estendia ao longe. Em instantes, eles começaram a expedição.  
Ao olhar para trás, enquanto o grupo começava a andar, Deirdre julgou ter visto uma cabeleira ruiva a uma das janelas da casa de pedra, mas nunca soubemos se Elina realmente estivera ali.  
E assim Deirdre se afastou de mim por seis longos anos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! No trecho em que Legolas diz que Deirdre sempre deixara Maeva de "mãos cheias", eu pensei em inglês, admito; em inglês, quando uma criança é muito levada, a gente diz que ela deixa alguém de hands full – de mãos cheias; talvez exista uma outra expressão em português similar a essa. Como eu não conhecia outra expressão e com a anuência da autora, postamos a fic com o "mãos cheias" mesmo.


	2. PARTIDAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde Legolas Greenleaf parte de Minas Tirith com objetivo de retornar a Mirkwood.

PARTIDAS   
Ano 3020 da terceira era.  
Finalmente a guerra pelo Anel de Poder havia terminado e o rei Aragorn-Elessar, meu primeiro amigo Edain, governava agora toda a Terra Média. O Condado onde moravam os Hobbits também fora restaurado, mas não sem algumas dificuldades bravamente enfrentadas pelos pequenos.  
E numa calma manhã de outono, antes que o rei fosse completamente absorvido pelas demandas de seu trabalho, Gimli, filho de Glóin, adentrou o salão onde em geral nos reuníamos para fazer as refeições. Era verdade que o anão estava atrasado, o que nos preocupara bastante. Então, vê-lo alegrou-nos o coração.  
Como a refeição já havia sido iniciada, Gimli sentou-se conosco a mesa, para logo em seguida empurrar o prato intocado. Aquele ato provocou em todos nós olhares curiosos. Aliás, lembro-me perfeitamente do olhar indignado e das palavras dirigidas a Pippin e Merry ao nos encontrarmos com ambos em Isengard, tomada pelos Ents, fumando e banqueteando-se. Aquele silêncio, aquela atitude, definitivamente não combinavam com Gimli.  
Então, ele levantou-se um tanto quanto bruscamente e sem jeito. Eu só podia pensar numa coisa: o que, pelos Valar, aquele Anão estava aprontando? Nunca tinha-o visto daquela maneira!  
Nossos amigos me olharam, buscando com os olhos uma resposta que eu não podia dar. Em silêncio, vimos Gimli caminhar até Aragorn com uma gravidade que lhe era incomum. Ele tossiu, o que o fez ganhar, efetivamente, todas as atenções. Depois, falou com sua voz poderosa.  
"Gostaria de fazer um comunicado, majestade."  
O rei e a rainha se entreolharam e Aragorn me arqueou uma sobrancelha questionadora, mas eu dei de ombros. O que podia fazer? Aquele era Gimli, e sabe-se lá o que se passava na cabeça daquele Anão!  
Quando viu que eu não tinha respostas, Aragorn voltou-se para o nosso amigo que estava parado irrequieto à sua frente.  
"Pode fazê-lo, Mestre Anão".  
Gimli respirou fundo. "Agora que seu reino está em paz e a cidade de Minas Tirith foi reconstruída, eu pretendo voltar para o meu povo".  
Pronto. Eu sabia! Aquele Anão só podia estar aprontando alguma! É claro que ao ouvir tais palavras assustei-me deveras. Gimli não me havia revelado nenhuma de suas intenções.  
Aragorn e Arwen entreolhavam-se em silêncio. O ar subitamente ficou mais pesado. O pedido... Aquele pedido em especial significava tão somente que a Sociedade desfazia-se definitivamente. Compreendi, então, que era o fim. Não haveria mais retorno. Era inevitável.  
Primeiro fora a perda de Boromir, ainda no início. Merry e Pippin prisioneiros. Frodo e Sam indo até Mordor sozinhos. Mas contra todas as expectativas a Sociedade dera certo afinal. E nesse ínterim, Gimli acabara por conquistar uma amizade bastante incomum para a raça dos Anões.  
Gimli era amigo de um Elfo. Ele era meu amigo.  
E eu sou um príncipe dos Eldar, chamo-me Legolas Greenleaf, o filho do rei Thranduil de Eryn Lasgalen.  
Ergui os olhos e observei Gimli. Ainda em pé, o Anão esperava uma resposta.  
"É uma pena que vá nos deixar," respondeu o rei Elessar. "Contudo não há problema nenhum nisso".  
A rainha Arwen suspirou, resignada. "Se esse é seu desejo, mellon nín, não vejo como poderíamos retê-lo conosco."  
"Suas palavras alegram meu coração. Minha rainha," disse Gimli sorrindo, francamente aliviado por ter sido entendido em seu desejo.  
Meu amigo se retirou e logo depois eu o segui, começando a entender o motivo de seu pedido.  
"Então, você decidiu ir embora?" indaguei assim que me vi frente a frente com ele sobre as muralhas da cidade branca.  
Durante o decorrer da guerra e conforme nossa amizade se fortalecia, Gimli e eu havíamos feito uma promessa: nós iríamos rever todos os lugares que nos haviam fascinado durante o período que percorremos a Terra Média com a Sociedade do Anel. Dois lugares eram especiais para nós, a Floresta de Fangorn e o Abismo de Helm. E eu sabia que o Anão ainda não havia abandonado aquela idéia. Na verdade, estava a ponto de colocá-la em prática.  
"Sim. Faz algum tempo que minha missão aqui terminou e além do mais, sinto saudades dos meus. O mesmo não acontece com você, Greenleaf?"  
"Aye! Quando você parte?" perguntei.  
"Amanhã. Já estamos no meio do outono e não gostaria de chegar às Montanhas Azuis no auge do inverno".  
"Sim, tem razão. Mas para tanto talvez devêssemos ficar em Imladris".  
Gimli me olhou espantado. "Devêssemos?" questionou ele.  
Na realidade, como meu amigo contara-me depois, ele tinha receio de que eu houvesse me encantado demais pela Cidade Branca e não mais desejasse percorrer a Terra Média. Como ele estava enganado.  
"Aye, devêssemos. Vou com você, a menos que não queira companhia". Eu medi o Anão de alto a baixo - não havia muito o que medir, é bem verdade – com um sorriso maroto. "Além do que um certo Anão me prometeu uma visita a Fangorn".  
Eu observei divertido Gimli cofiar a barba por instantes e responder no mesmo tom de desafio e galhofa.  
"Sim. E quero muito ver um certo Mestre Elfo nas cavernas do Abismo de Helm".  
Eu senti um arrepio subir coluna acima diante da menção daquele nome. Mas depois de atravessar as Sendas dos Mortos, as cavernas de Helmnão deveriam ser tão assustadoras assim.  
"Certo. Vamos até a Estrela Vespertina, e depois comunicamos a Elessar que você vai ter companhia em suas viagens," disse eu.  
"Eu, particularmente, não creio que eles ficarão contentes agora que você resolveu ir também", admitiu Gimli.  
Então, depois de uma triste despedida, deixamos Minas Tirith e saímos a cavalo pelos campos de Pellenor.  
UMA BOA HISTÓRIA   
Os primeiros dias da viagem transcorreram calmamente por um motivo bem óbvio: Gimli e eu éramos claramente amantes do silêncio. Na maior parte do tempo, a quietude imperava. Outras vezes, a voz de Gimli enchia o ar e fazia-me sorrir ao ouvir as canções de seu povo ou ainda canções que lembravam-nos do ano no qual havíamos vivido e presenciado tantas aventuras, alegrias e tristezas.  
Numa certa manhã em que eu olhava intensamente para o horizonte que se descortinava à nossa frente, ouvi a voz de Gimli quebrando o silêncio.  
"Você não me engana. Há alguma coisa preocupando você, Mestre Elfo. Diga-me, o que é?"  
Meus olhos, que antes estavam voltados para o horizonte, se fixaram no Anão sentado à minha frente naquele pequeno acampamento que montamos para que Arod, o mesmo cavalo que o rei Éomer de Rohan nos havia presenteado tanto tempo atrás, descansasse.  
"Bem, não é exatamente um motivo para preocupação. É apenas uma lembrança que me veio. Aliás, é uma história bastante comprida, meu caro amigo. Você teria disposição para ouvi-la?"  
"Uma história é sempre boa de se ouvir. Ainda mais quando temos uma longa viagem pela frente como essa," disse Gimli com boa disposição. O Anão, eu sabia, apreciava histórias deveras. "Então você pode começar a contá-la, Mestre Elfo. Quem sabe você não consiga terminá-la antes de chegarmos ao Abismo de Helm?"  
"É hora de irmos," desconversei enquanto aproximava-me de Arod colocando e ajustando sela e estribos para depois guardar alguns pertences num alforje colocado logo atrás da sela. Será que teria coragem de contar aquela história a Gimli? Se eu bem o conhecia, o Anão riria de mim sem piedade.  
Não tardou para que meu amigo, não sem minha ajuda, é claro, subir e a viagem se reiniciar. Algum tempo depois senti vontade de conversar e o fiz.  
"Você viu o casamento do rei Aragorn com Arwen, a Estrela Vespertina do meu povo, pois não?" perguntei. Gimli apenas assentiu. "Isso não é muito comum, quero dizer, a união dos Eldar com os Edain. Na realidade, apenas poucos casais como Lúthien e Beren, Idril e Tüor a conquistaram em toda a nossa história. Agora, Arwen e Aragorn também se unem."  
Meu amigo olhou para mim com um quê de pura curiosidade estampado na face, mas calado estava e calado ficou. Em instantes, Gimli havia percebido que aquela, na realidade, não parecia ser uma história muito contente. Sendo assim, ele não me incentivou a contá-la, apenas esperou que eu estivesse disposto a iniciar a história, o que, diga-se de passagem, não tardou a acontecer.  
"Bem, Gimli, o meu lar é a Floresta das Trevas, antigamente conhecida como Floresta Verde, e Thranduil, o rei, é meu pai. Nosso reino é isolado e distante, bem mais que os outros reinos élficos. Entretanto, há uma certa amizade entre os Elfos da nossa floresta e os povos da cidade de Esgaroth do Lago Comprido e da cidade de Valle, desde a época da derrota de Smaug, o Dragão..."  
Gimli riu, me interrompendo. Eu o olhei com um ar de repreensão, mas o Anão continuou a sorrir.  
"Conheço esta história," disse ele em sua voz potente. "Bilbo Bolseiro, Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, meu pai Glóin, a busca pelo reino sob Erebor... São nomes e feitos perfeitamente reconhecíveis, principalmente o nome daquele safado chamado Smaug, disse Gimli gargalhando.  
Eu arqueei minha sobrancelha, desconfiando prontamente do motivo daquela risada. Com certeza ela tinha a ver com certos guardas que tomaram um pouco a mais do doce vinho do sul e deixaram uns certos Anões escaparem... Aquele Gimli não tinha jeito! Não quis dar o braço a torcer e continuei minha história como se nada estivesse acontecendo.  
"Sim, com certeza. Mas nem Bilbo Bolseiro, nem Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, e nem seu paientram na história que pretendo contar-lhe. Dela participam apenas os descendentes de Bard, o Matador do Dragão".  
"Certo," disse Gimli, "continue, continue!"  
"Da cidade de Esgaroth chegavam algumas provisões ao nosso reino, numa espécie de tributo que os humanos pagavam em troca de nossa proteção. Isto porque a floresta possuía muitos perigos como aranhas gigantescas, ursos e outros animais. Além, é claro, de Orcs."  
Então a vida transcorria assim, relativamente tranqüila, até que, numa noite, a coisa mais curiosa do mundo aconteceu. Nós, Elfos da floresta, perambulávamos por entre as densas árvores como sempre fazíamos. As outras raças da Terra Média, no entanto, resguardavam-se de fazê-lo, pois temiam o que as sombras da floresta escondiam. Naquela ocasião estávamos alegres e cantávamos e tocávamos instrumentos musicais em homenagem a todas as estrelas de Varda que brilhavam no céu.  
"Isil síla (A lua está brilhando). Esta será uma boa noite," disse eu para os amigos que me acompanhavam.  
Eu mal havia terminado de pronunciar tais palavras quando ouvimos alguns sons. Era nosso dever e obrigação vigiar a floresta, então fomos averiguar o que acontecia. Nós acabamos por descobrir uma comitiva dos Edain que ia provavelmente para a cidade do lago e que fora forçada a parar ali.  
"E o que aconteceu?" indagou Gimli, sem conseguir se conter.  
"Calma e paciência, mestre Anão. Estas são virtudes fundamentais num bom ouvinte."  
Evidentemente estávamos em paz, contudo, devido à obrigação de proteger o local onde habitávamos, uma patrulha élfica ficou de vigia enquanto o restante embrenhou-se mais ainda na floresta em direção ao reino.  
Eu estava de patrulha naquela ocasião e, portanto, fiquei na floresta. Como são bastante barulhentos os Edain, nem ao menos perceberam nossa aproximação. Logo, para acabar com a minha curiosidade, descobrimos o motivo para terem interrompido a viagem.  
Naquela época, eu não sabia as felicidades e tristezas que aquele encontro reservaria para mim. Não sabia o quanto minha vida mudaria quando coloquei meus olhos nela pela primeira vez.

NASCIMENTOS   
Ano 2992 da Terceira Era  
A comitiva dos Edain havia interrompido a viagem por um motivo extremamente simples: havia uma mulher em trabalho de parto. A criança havia se adiantado em muitas semanas. Era provável que não resistisse e o rebuliço era ainda maior, pois se tratava de Elina, a esposa do governante de Valle.  
Eu olhava a tudo espantado, pois era a primeira vez que via uma criança mortal nascer. Os gritos da mulher me chegavam aos ouvidos e eu me encolhia instintivamente. Aquilo parecia uma tortura! Se o parto de um humano era uma coisa tão terrível, como eles conseguiam se multiplicar como abelhas?  
As poucas mulheres que estavam entre os viajantes tentaram tornar o nascimento um pouco mais confortável, já que não havia a cama do parto e nenhum dos instrumentos que estavam habituadas a usar. A criança não nasceria em um bom lugar é verdade. Os Homens viam o corre-corre das mulheres e ouviam em silêncio os gritos da parturiente.  
Não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer naquele momento a não ser esperar. Como eu.  
Elina jamais havia se encontrado numa batalha tão grande em toda a sua vida. Ela estava indo para a cidade de Valle juntar-se ao marido depois de ter passado meses em companhia da mãe em Rohan. A velha senhora a tinha ajudado, mas infelizmente não pudera acompanhar a filha naquela viajem. E agora Elina se via sozinha, numa floresta tida como perigosa e prestes a dar a luz ao seu primeiro filho.  
E eu a tudo assistia.  
"Eru, ajude-me!" clamou a mulher e se pudesse eu teria lhe trazido o Valar que ela tanto chamava apenas para fazer parar a sua dor.  
Eu já estava inquieto. Aquilo não terminava nunca! Mas no momento em que a lua descia rumo ao ocaso e o sol começava a se fazer presente, a criança nascera. Uma menina que, à semelhança da própria mãe, tinha os cabelos vermelhos e olhos negros.  
Maeva, uma das criadas cujo nome pude ouvir naquela hora, pegou a criança para limpá-la e envolveu-a em panos limpos e quentes, enquanto soprava-lhe no narizinho rosado. Em pouco tempo, a criança respondeu ao estímulo, chorando.  
Naquele instante em que a criaturinha que gritava a plenos pulmões virou seu rostinho para mim, eu senti um frio no estômago, meu coração ficou acelerado e por um momento foi como se aqueles olhos negros tivessem me aprisionado. O dom de prever o futuro não era forte em minha raça, mas naquele dia eu o senti, como um punho pressionando o meu peito enquanto percebia que meu destino estava enredado ao daquele ser tão pequeno.  
Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, tentando me livrar da mulher ruiva que tomou conta dos meus pensamentos, daquele olhar sério e questionador que me encarava tão profundamente. Quando finalmente os reabri, não havia mais nenhuma mulher ruiva, apenas um bebê. A jovem mãe arfava devido ao esforço depreendido e uma das parteiras lhe indagava o nome da criança. O nome que se tornou caro para mim tantos anos depois.  
"Ela se chamará Deirdre," disse Elina.  
Deirdre... Doce e forte Deirdre...  
Me reclinei mais próximo das árvores e continuei a observar, meu coração ainda batendo nervoso. Maeva ofereceu à sua senhora uma bebida quente, com gosto de canela, que trouxera de junto dos homens. Era forte e Elina reclamou do gosto.  
"Você precisa ter forças," repreendeu Maeva com gentileza. "No próximo anoitecer partiremos novamente. O capitão queria partir logo, mas consegui convencê-lo de que melhor do que chegar com a esposa do governante no dia marcado, era chegar à cidade com a esposa e a filha do governante, ambas vivas e a salvo."  
Elina sorriu ante a sabedoria e prudência demonstrada por quem, eu soube mais tarde, era sua leal amiga. Com um gesto, a mulher pediu seu bebê, que lhe foi dado e prontamente aconchegado junto ao seio, e observei, curioso e encantado, a criança sugá-lo com avidez.  
"Ela tem muita fome, e fome de viver," disse Elina sorrindo.  
Maeva balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Tem toda razão, senhora."  
E eu não pude deixar de concordar, Gimli, nunca houve alguém com tanta fome de viver quanto Deirdre.  
"Com que então vocês presenciaram o nascimento de um edain," afirmou Gimli um tanto desconfiado. Talvez não estivesse acreditando em minha história.  
"Sim. Mas como nada de mais extraordinário adveio além disso, nossa patrulha escoltou os Edain, sem que eles nos vissem, até a saída da floresta. Como esperávamos, a comitiva seguiu rumo ao leste e quando chegaram ao rio corrente não achamos que era imprescindível acompanhá-los".  
"Então, vocês, Elfos, tornaram a encontrar a criança que nasceu na floresta?" indagou o Anão.  
Um sorriso triste crispou os meus lábios ao lembrar de nosso reencontro. E de minha estúpida cegueira naquele dia. "Sim, a encontrei. Mas não a reconheci."  
Respirei fundo, a lembrança de um rosto feminino trazendo para meu coração uma melancolia que jamais seria esquecida, não importasse o quanto eu vivesse. Olhei para Gimli, que me observava preocupado, e continuei.  
Como me fora contado mais tarde, três anos haviam se passado quando Deirdre viu a mãe entrar em trabalho de parto. Ambas passeavam no jardim quando Elina sentou-se em um banco alto de madeira escura e a menina arregalou os olhos ao ver a mãe sujar-se do que lhe pareceu ser água.  
"Vá buscar Maeva, rápido," Elina falou para a filha. A pequena Deirdre saiu chorando e correndo e em pouco tempo as ajudantes de Elina haviam chegado.  
Em meio à algazarra das aias, Elina foi levada aos seus aposentos onde, após treze horas de trabalho de parto, nasceu um menino de cabelos negros como o pai. A criança foi lavada e enrolada em um tecido alvo que foi fechado com uma runa protetora - um antigo encantamento para a saúde e sorte do recém-nascido.  
"Com certeza assustei Deirdre," falou Elina enquanto aninhava o menino junto ao seio.  
"Ela nem vai lembrar-se disso direito, Senhora. Agora me dê a criança e descanse," falou Maeva.  
"Não, traga-me Deirdre primeiro. O pai dela já viu o pequeno, mas ela ainda não."  
E assim nasceu Bard, neto do grande Bard Matador do Dragão Smaug, e um dos guerreiros mais corajosos que eu tive o prazer de conhecer.  
UMA VIDA PALACIANA   
A família já havia planejado o futuro de cada um deles. Deirdre era a menina dos olhos do pai, Onodher, que adorava o espírito alegre, brincalhão e irrequieto da garota, enquanto sua mãe via nela a possibilidade de uma grande aliança com outro grande reino quando chegasse a idade de casar-se. O irmão Bard, por sua vez, ocuparia o lugar de Onodher como governante da cidade.  
As duas crianças eram inseparáveis. Fisicamente, não podia haver maior contraste entre os dois irmãos. Deirdre, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos negros como a mãe, e Bard, com olhos azul-acinzentados e cabelos negros do pai. A menina era três anos mais velha que o irmão e como o garoto a adorava!  
Juntos estudavam, brincavam e fugiam do mestre-escola para cavalgar pela cidade, arriscando-se de vez em quando a passeios mais longos junto ao rio corrente, o que terminava em sermões homéricos, mas que se mostravam absolutamente infrutíferos.  
Quanto a Bard, mal ele pudera andar e falar, deram-lhe uma espada. O pequeno logo cedo foi iniciado na arte da luta e, totalmente a contragosto da mãe, Deirdre participava das aulas. A princípio a menina o fizera às escondidas, contudo, um dia, ela feriu-se seriamente, e os pais souberam. Isto, no entanto, não a impediu de amar a arte da luta e Deirdre aperfeiçoou-se juntamente com o irmão.  
E, lhe digo, nunca amei tanto uma luta quanto as que travei com Bard! Já com Deirdre, não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Sempre fora diferente, principalmente para a mãe dela, Elina.  
Por insistência de Elina, Deirdre foi instruída em toda a etiqueta e boas maneiras que sua posição por nascimento exigia.  
Deirdre era treinada diariamente para ser uma dama.  
E ela o seria.


	3. O EXILIO PARTE I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde Legolas começa a contar a Gmili a história de Deirdre e sua adaptação a Rohan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.

"Essa, eu acho, é a língua dos rohirrim" o elfo comentou, "pois é parecida com a própria terra; em parte rica e suave, mas ao mesmo tempo dura e austera como as montanhas. Mas não consigo adivinhar o significado das palavras, embora perceba que estão carregadas com a tristeza dos homens mortais." Legolas In: O Senhor dos Anéis, As Duas Torres. Pág107.

O EXÍLIO (parte-01) 

Estávamos no meio da tarde e cavalgávamos mansamente, já que não havia necessidade de forçar a montaria. Por léguas e léguas não se avistava viv'alma e nossa mais nova empreitada era tranqüila.  
"O que você vê, Legolas?" inquiriu Gimli. "Sei que seu povo enxerga longe, tudo o que para nós, Anões, é apenas um borrão no horizonte, como aquele ali à frente, é perfeitamente visível e distinguível para você".  
Eu sorri antes de responder. "Ainda temos milhares e milhares de campos à nossa frente, antes que cheguemos à nossa primeira parada efetivamente programada".  
"Sim, eu sei disso," replicou Gimli. "Não que um Anão precise recuperar-se de uma viagem que mal começou, ainda mais se efetivamente quem está tendo o trabalho é Arod," ressaltou Gimli. "Devo relembrá-lo, no entanto, mestre Elfo, que ontem passamos por uma pequena cidade e sequer entramos ou pernoitamos por lá," meu amigo observou.  
"Eu creio que você ainda se recorda vivamente de Rohan, o lar dos Senhores dos Cavalos, mestre Anão. Pois não?" perguntei.  
Gimli resmungou. "Como esquecer amigos tão bons como o rei Théoden, ou mesmo Éomer que presenteou-nos com esta montaria, mas com a qual eu ainda não consigo acostumar-me".  
Percebi rapidamente que Gimli aproveitava-se da ocasião para reclamar um pouco. Aquele Anão não tinha jeito mesmo.  
"Éowyn, cujo amor e devoção a Théoden, sem falar em sua bravura, nos livraram do grande tormento que era o líder dos Nazgûl", prosseguiu Gimli.  
"Sim, devemos muito aos Rohirrim," disse eu. "É bom que você consiga se recordar de tudo isso, porque vamos até Rohan."  
"Tudo bem. Vamos visitar o rei Éomer, então," afirmou o meu mal humorado amigo.  
"Mas não se inquiete tanto assim, nós vamos parar antes do anoitecer."  
Mal a noite começara a se fazer presente sobre a Terra Média interrompemos a viagem. Não havia necessidade de prosseguir noite a dentro, como fizemos certa vez quando perseguimos os Uruk-hai que levaram Pippin e Merry. Então, a primeira providência que tomamos foi a de procurar lenha para a fogueira e logo ela crepitava alegremente. Não sei bem que tipo de efeito as fogueiras exercem sobre a memória dos Anões, mas no caso de Gimli, ele lembrou-se de que eu ainda devia-lhe a continuação da minha história. Eu ri de leve diante da ansiedade quase infantil que via nos olhos de meu amigo, mas aquiesci.  
E continuei a falar de minha Deirdre, um assunto que nunca me aborrecia.  
Final do outono de 3002  
O tempo estimado da viagem até Rohan seria de trinta dias ao todo. A comitiva não era muito grande. Eram somente quatorze pessoas. Uma das quais, evidentemente, era Maeva, visto que nem Elina, tampouco Onodher jamais permitiriam que a minha Deirdre viajasse sem a companhia da senhora. E Maeva me contou, anos depois, como fora dura aquela viagem.  
O vento frio da manhã de outono fez com que os viajantes se enrolassem em capas cujos tons iam do verde-musgo ao cinza-azulado e puxassem os capuzes sobre as cabeças. Havia névoa espalhada por toda a parte, o que os fazia andar mais cautelosos. A névoa e a umidade escondiam buracos no caminho sempre traiçoeiro, devido ao pântano. Sempre que havia necessidade, um desmontava e verificava o caminho à frente. A estrada era margeada de ambos os lados por um capim que já estava amarelando e começando a ficar seco, dando os primeiros sinais de que o inverno não se demoraria a chegar. Ao longe, as nuvens escuras e baixas prenunciavam chuva.  
Definitivamente, o outono ia embora dando lugar ao frio e gélido inverno, cuja neve branca, que também cobria a Floresta das Trevas, aumentava em mim a sensação de solidão. A cada passo que davam, mais longe Deirdre ia, e mais vazio o meu coração ficava.  
Aquela viajem havia sido muito cansativa para uma criança. Deirdre confessara-me uma vez que nunca havia se sentido tão cansada, visto que cavalgara praticamente o dia todo no primeiro dia da viagem e então, a partir do segundo dia, resolvera ir na carroça com Maeva. Contudo, Deidre evitava reclamar, com o intuito de não passar por uma menininha mimada.  
Maeva e Deirdre iam agora dentro de uma das carroças cobertas, já que na outra eram transportadas as provisões necessárias, bem como alguns presentes remetidos pela senhora Elina e pelo senhor Onodher para a mãe de Elina e para a família real de Rohan. O restante ia à cavalo. Os homens montavam fortemente armados, seus semblantes sérios e os olhares ferozes, sempre alertas a tudo o que se passava por todo o trajeto. Como aquela era uma viagem longa, as paradas resumiam-se ao tempo estritamente necessário para as refeições. Apesar de achar extremamente aborrecido permanecer dentro daquela carroça estúpida, minha corajosa Deirdre não se queixou.  
IMPRESSÕES  
Sendo as únicas mulheres presentes, o preparo das refeições foi designado a Deirdre e Maeva. E, pela primeira vez na vida de Deirdre, ela pode presenciar como Maeva, aquela senhora sempre tão doce e gentil de quem me recordo tanto, podia ser bem incisiva e cheia de autoridade quando quisesse. Segundo Deirdre me contara, a começar por Maebh, o chefe da comitiva, todos a obedeciam e, claro, que sendo como era, Deirdre começou a achar aquilo extremamente fascinante.  
Desde que amanhecera, começara a cair uma garoa insistente que encharcava a todos. Exceção feita às duas únicas mulheres. Isto devido ao fato de estarem abrigadas na carroça coberta. Olhando pela abertura da frente, ela viu os homens puxarem os capuzes das capas tentando se cobrir da melhor maneira possível.  
O terreno era uma descida e há muito eles haviam deixado a Floresta das Trevas para trás.. E em suas escuras profundezas, sob a neve que caía e envolto pelo ar gelado que não era capaz de afetar um Eldar, eu levei a mão ao peito. Estava de guarda naquele dia, e aquela sensação de desconforto me inquietava e me frustrava por eu não saber o motivo que levava meu coração a se apertar.  
Ao longe, minha floresta parecia uma mancha azulada aos olhos dos Edain, mas de perto era tingida de um verde-escuro, aliás, quase negro. Ao invés dos abetos repletos de liquens, faias e carvalhos característicos da floresta dos Elfos, a vegetação ao lado da estrada era composta de urzes, mirtilos e algumas aveleiras. Durante à tarde, o grupo pôde observar a neve começar a cair em flocos. Era a primeira neve daquele inverno.  
E os primeiros flocos caíram, leves, suaves, uma carícia gelada sobre a Terra Média. Naquele dia, enquanto montava guarda junto aos meus soldados na floresta, ergui os olhos para o céu, observando aqueles gelados flocos brancos vindo em minha direção. Frios, eram tão frios, refletindo a frieza que envolvera minha alma tão rapidamente. Ah, Deirdre, sem nem ao menos saber, ela já exercia uma grande poder sobre mim.  
Pouco antes do anoitecer, a comitiva dos Edain parou e o acampamento foi remontado. Eles aproveitaram os restos de uma edificação, em algum momento aquilo havia sido uma casa. Uma primeira e rápida inspeção revelou-lhes um pequeno tesouro: Lenha. Decerto outros viajantes haviam estado por ali. Logo uma fogueira ardia e a água fervia numa panela. A intenção de Maeva era fazer um mingau, contudo, um dos Homens, chamado Malachi, afastou-se e algum tempo depois voltou com dois coelhos.  
Os outros se deixaram ficar quietos, sentados em torno da fogueira. Para mim, aquele silêncio teria sido estranho entre os Edain, pois só conseguia me lembrar dos Homens como sendo um povo falante e brincalhão. Olhando-se para um lado, via-se o céu em tons de azul escuro e profundo e do outro, onde ainda havia reflexos da luz solar, podiam-se ver tons de rosa, em meio ao azul e o cinza de algumas nuvens. Do outro lado, a escuridão da noite começava a se fazer presente.  
Naquela noite, a primeira de um longo inverno, todos tiveram por refeição, mingau de aveia, coelho cozido com ervas e cram.  
ROHAN  
Deirdre me contara certa vez, que a primeira impressão que tivera de Rohan, era de um lugar calmo demais e muito bonito, com seu capim alto, os salgueiros às margens do rio, e a planícies que pareciam não ter fim. O grupo seguia pela trilha muito usada e que conduzia à cidade.  
Neste ponto da história, Gimli me interrompeu com um resmungo baixo que meus ouvidos sensíveis logo conseguiram captar. Depois de alguns instantes, entendi o motivo da reclamação silenciosa. "Sei que, na realidade, nós tivemos impressões diferentes de Rohan, Mestre Anão. Creio que você havia dito que havia mais vida em um cemitério."  
"É claro! Recordo-me disso perfeitamente!" meu amigo completou enquanto devorava um naco de carne. "Recordo-me de todas aquelas pessoas silenciosas, vestidas com cores tão escuras... Havia uma tristeza visível no ar."  
Assenti com a cabeça, lembrando do pesar que assolava os alegres Rohirrim naqueles dias negros em que visitamos Rohan. "Bom, era outro tempo. A magia de Saruman, a serviço de Sauron, estava presente e afetava a vida daquele a quem o povo mais amava."  
"Sim, o Rei Théoden," completou Gimli. "Mas continue sua história Mestre Elfo, ainda temos um longo período pela frente."  
Levei uma caneca de chá aos lábios e atendi aos desejos de meu amigo Anão.  
A cidade de Rohan era protegida por uma muralha e uma cerca viva de espinhos, mas o que mais chamara a atenção de minha Deirdre foram as pequenas estrelas brancas que havia no caminho. Desde menina, Deirdre já se mostrava curiosa. Ela voltou-se para Maeva, que sabia ter nascido e crescido em Rohan, e indagou.  
"Como se chamam estas pequenas estrelas?"  
"Simbelmynë... Sempre-em-mente, querida. São muito comuns aqui em Rohan," respondeu Maeva.  
"Elas são lindas." Deirdre disse, mas a alegria passageira se transformou numa leve apreensão quando viu o que as lindas flores cobriam. "Mas isto são... túmulos?"  
Maeva suspirou diante da mudança de humor de Deirdre. "Sim. As simbelmynë cobrem os túmulos dos reis de Rohan", respondeu Maeva.  
"Ainda assim são lindas," Deirdre disse depois de alguns momentos de hesitação, atestando a beleza das flores que cobriam os túmulos de seus antepassados.  
Aqueles túmulos cobertos com as mesmas flores estreladas ladeando a estrada sempre chamavam atenção dos passantes. Chamaram a minha quando estive lá.  
As simbelmynë me lembraram da niphredil, flor que crescia na floresta dourada de Lothlórien.  
Quando a comitiva finalmente ultrapassou os portões de madeira, após passarem pelas sentinelas do rei que estavam metidas em malhas reluzentes, os Edain puderam finalmente ver a cidade. Rohan consistia num aglomerado de casas feitas inteiramente de madeira escura, com telhados em V, de duas águas, cobertos de palha e altos - um indício de que o inverno ali era rigoroso - em cujos frontões havia um entalhe de madeira no formato de duas cabeças de cavalo, uma defronte a outra. Existia ainda uma trilha de pedras talhadas cortando a cidade ao meio e ao lado desta, um canal por onde corria um rio cristalino. Acima de tudo isso, sobre uma base alta de pedra negra, dominando a paisagem, estava a maior construção que Deirdre já tinha visto antes de conhecer o palácio de minha família. Uma escada talhada em pedra negra levava até lá.  
A curiosidade, que era o ponto fraco e uma característica marcante de Deirdre, fez-se presente mais uma vez. Ela voltou-se na direção de Maeva. "Que construção é aquela, nana?"  
"Aquela construção é o palácio dourado de Meduseld." Respondeu Maeva. "O rei da Terra dos Cavaleiros, Théoden, filho de Thengel, mora ali. E aqueles Homens que podemos ver são os responsáveis pela segurança do palácio real," afirmou Maeva enquanto o grupo encaminhava-se para o lado esquerdo da cidade.  
CONVERSAÇÕES EM FAMÍLIA  
A casa de Ealasaid, filha de Eòghan e viúva de Eiríkr, era grande. Uma construção de dois andares em pedra e madeira. Havia um pátio ao fundo e do lado esquerdo, ambos repletos por várias tigelas de pedra. A velha senhora era dona de uma tinturaria. Como Deirdre contara-me certa vez, fora por meio dessa arte herdada do pai e depois por meio dos rendimentos deixados pelo marido que Ealasaid pudera criar a filha, Elina, quando enviuvou. Entre seus clientes estava o próprio rei do palácio dourado. Era graças ao trabalho de Ealasaid que as bandeiras verdes com o cavalo branco de Eörl tremulavam sempre novas.  
Era madrugada e Deirdre percebeu o murmúrio do vento e o açoite da chuva no início da noite. Acordada e com certo receio, foi até a janela, mas nem o vento nem mesmo a chuva faziam mal a ninguém. Deirdre deixou-se ficar ali até que a chuva cessou e o céu logo ficou repleto de estrelas. Ainda não havia nevado naquela noite, mas Deirdre se enrolou numa capa, que estava sobre um baú aos pés da cama, para proteger-se do vento frio. Entretanto, como eu pude aprender sobre Deirdre, ela jamais perderia tempo dormindo numa noite esplêndida daquelas.  
E assim Deirdre passou sua primeira noite em Rohan, praticamente insone, só conseguindo dormir quase de manhã. Mesmo assim, pela manhã Ide, uma das criadas da senhora Ealasaid, não teve dificuldades em acordá-la. Enquanto trocava-se, Deirdre pediu a Ide que avisasse a avó que desceria em instantes, ato este que a jovem apressou-se em fazer. E Deirdre arrumou-se sozinha e rapidamente, como Maeva havia lhe ensinado, um hábito que dispensava qualquer tipo de ajudantes ou pajens. Já ajudantes para despir-se da quantidade absurda de roupas que uma mulher era capaz de usar, era outra história.  
Rapidamente, Deirdre acostumou-se aos campos, prados a perder de vista e ao capim alto que, na maioria das vezes, roçava as pernas dos cavaleiros adultos e poderia facilmente esconder uma pessoa adulta.  
Às vezes me pergunto como Deirdre passou a amar a Floresta das Trevas, um lugar repleto de árvores densas e ausente de pradarias. Apesar de eu não guardar rancores de Deirdre, minha valente humana nunca amou aquela floresta tanto quanto eu amo. Ela amou a floresta que era o meu lar de um jeito só dela. Disso eu nunca tive dúvidas.  
Em meio a todo aquele capim de Rohan, também havia poças d'água e pântanos úmidos. Das planícies Deirdre podia ver os altos picos das Emy Muil perpetuamente cobertos de neve a cada vez que conseguia permissão para cavalgar. A primeira vez que vi aquelas planícies, Gimli, quando voltávamos de Fangorn na época da Sociedade, tive a impressão de ver um verdadeiro mar verde-acinzentado de tão amplo que era aquele descampado.  
"Você deve relevar o que sua mãe disse, pequena," falou Ealasaid numa noite em que ela e Deirdre haviam terminado a refeição noturna.  
A sala de refeições era aquecida por um braseiro do lado esquerdo que queimava intermitentemente. Como que numa dança coordenada, as criadas Syrith e Ide começaram a retirar a mesa. A velha senhora levantou-se e Deirdre a acompanhou.  
"Por quê? Por que eu devo dar o primeiro passo? Por que eu tenho que ser... magnânima?" indagou Deirdre, não conseguindo mais se conter.  
Ealasaid suspirou. "Porque Elina é apenas uma criança boba que teve a sorte de conviver com Théodwyn, no palácio, e aprendeu várias coisas. Então esqueceu de como é difícil ser uma criança no meio de tantos adultos".  
"Como ela era vovó? Como era minha mãe quando tinha a minha idade?" Indagou Deirdre, a curiosidade sempre presente, enquanto caminhavam por um dos corredores que conduziam aos quartos, todos no segundo andar.  
"Parecida com você fisicamente. Entretanto, o deleite de sua mãe era a leitura, pequenina. Quando Elina começou a freqüentar o palácio dourado de Meduseld, foi como o céu para ela. Sua mãe tornou-se a mais jovem das damas que conviviam com a rainha e a irmã, Théodwyn. E teve acesso à história do povo de Rohan. Ela aprendeu muito mesmo. Mas agora, minha cara, você vai dormir e amanhã bem cedo veremos novos professores para você. Aqui somos aparentados distantes do rei, mas na terra de seus pais, Valle e Esgaroth, você é uma princesa. E tem de ser educada como tal," afirmou a avó, enquanto enfiava Deirdre debaixo das cobertas.  
"Mas..." a menina recomeçou a falar.  
Quando Ealasaid chegou até a porta, voltou-se uma vez mais. "Onodher e minha filha fizeram um bom trabalho. Você fala a língua geral do oeste, sabe aritmética, um pouco da história de Rohan e pelo que Maeva me falou, é uma boa amazona." A menina ruborizou um pouco, uma característica que sempre achei encantadora, frente àquele misto de inspeção e elogios feitos pela avó. "Entretanto, sendo educada em Rohan, você irá aprender a nossa língua e também aprenderá a lutar, minha pequena, já que todas as mulheres daqui o fazem. Nós aprendemos que quem não usa a espada, pode morrer por ela".  
Nem preciso dizer que um sorriso imenso surgiu no rosto de Deirdre diante daquela novidade.  
Além de uma dama, Deirdre seria uma guerreira. Seria a amazona dona do coração rebelde que eu tanto amei.


	4. ELVENPATH- O CAMINHO DOS ELFOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde se passa a conhecer um pouco mais de Rohan e de reino élfico de Mirkwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, com relação ao nome da Floresta das Trevas, após uma certa pesquisa, posso dizer o seguinte: inicialmente o lugar se chamava Eryn Galen (Floresta Verde). Após a Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos, ela passou a chamar-se Mirkwood (Floresta das Trevas). Depois da Guerra pelo Um Anel (O Senhor dos Anéis I, II, III), ela foi renomeada, passando a chamar-se Eryn Lasgalen, a Floresta das Folhas Verdes. Conferir, em Contos Inacabados, Pp.485.

ELVENPATH- O CAMINHO DOS ELFOS   
"... no grande mundo, os Elfos da Floresta permaneciam no crepúsculo de nosso Sol e nossa Lua, mas amavam mais as estrelas; vagavam nas grandes florestas que cresciam viçosas em terras agora perdidas". Pp162. O Hobbit.  
Naquele início da manhã, Gimli e eu seguimos rumo ao leste no chamado Folde Ocidental. Havia tão somente os campos e prados a perder de vista, além do capim alto. Aquela paisagem desolada me deixou melancólico e eu senti falta das altas florestas do palácio de meu pai. Mas aquelas terras eram também um pedaço de minha Deirdre e a lembrança de minha amada me trouxe uma tristeza súbita. Como eu sentia falta da minha doce mortal... Respirei fundo, e guiei o nosso cavalo para próximo do rio, de onde pudemos ouvir gansos e patos selvagens e ver as bétulas floridas. A vida estava escondida em todo o lugar, em todas as formas, e aquela explosão de vida nos dava a certeza absoluta de que ainda estávamos na primavera.  
Não vimos ninguém por perto por praticamente todo o caminho até chegarmos em Aldurg. Aquela era uma povoação pequena, no passado o rei Eorl, bem como seu filho Éofor, haviam morado ali, e naquele início de tarde todos sem exceção estavam nos por um pastor conduzindo ovelhas lanzudas para a tosquia. Mais adiante, em outro campo, um grupo empilhava feno. Paramos em busca de informações, não sem causar um certo estranhamento naqueles que viam um Elfo e um Anão juntos. Eu podia sentir os olhares dos Homens agudamente fixos em nós. Fiquei tenso, mas Gimli colocou sua mão em meu ombro, rindo de minha eterna desconfiança.  
Finalmente estávamos em Rohan. Eu me estremeci um pouco quando mais uma vez pisei no solo daquele reino. As imagens daquele dia em que lutamos até a última gota de sangue no Abismo de Helm ainda vivem frescas em minha mente e o contato da terra só as intensificaram. Houve tantas mortes... tanto sofrimento... Foi para acabar com toda aquela desgraça que nós arriscamos nossas vidas duas vezes mais depois daquela batalha.  
E nós vencemos e agora Rohan podia tentar viver em paz novamente.  
À medida que adentrávamos pelo território víamos casas diferentes das que existiam em Edoras. Aquelas eram cabanas redondas, baixas, e cobertas de turfa, grama e outras ervas cresciam ao redor destas, formando uma espécie de círculo verde, mas não entre as moradias. Uma fumaça tênue saía de uma abertura do teto das casas. Nós buscamos as informações necessárias e logo seguimos o caminho que nos fora indicado, até que nos deparamos com uma construção semelhante às que existiam em Edoras: uma casa grande de pedra e madeira de dois andares.  
A casa situava-se sobre um monte de pedra negra e de lá se podia ver toda a região. Ela pertencia aos filhos de Éomund e naquele lugar, segundo nos informaram, vivia Elfhelm, o Marechal da Fronteira Leste. E foi nesta casa que ele nos recebeu com seu jeito franco e uma risada estrondosa que ecoava a de Gimli. Eu fiquei um tanto ressabiado de um comportamento tão exuberante, mas Gimli não se intimidou. Ao contrário, o aceitou com grande alegria.  
Era noite, mas ainda havia um resquício da luminosidade diurna no horizonte, como se o sol recusasse ceder a vez à lua no céu. Havíamos passado boa parte do dia na companhia do Marechal da Fronteira Leste. O dia seguinte seria dedicado a ver o éored comandado por Elfhelm e do qual ele falava com tanto orgulho. Seus soldados, se déssemos ouvidos apenas à opinião dele, eram os melhores, mais corajosos e mais bem preparados de toda a Arda. Eles estavam em treinamento e eu ansiei por ver tamanha demonstração de habilidade.  
Controlar um éored composto por 120 homens sobre suas montarias não era uma tarefa fácil. Observamos Elfhelm adentrar na arena circular e logo em seguida os dois primeiros grupos adentrarem lado a lado. Notamos também que os animais e cavaleiros estavam totalmente equipados como se fossem participar de uma batalha. Todos, sem exceção, traziam consigo espadas, lanças e escudos. Os grupos eram distinguíveis por duas cores, verde e branco, as cores da casa de Eorl.  
O Marechal montava um cavalo enorme, de pelagem castanho-escura, envergava armadura e usava um capacete encimado por uma cauda branca de cavalo que protegia o crânio, bem como as laterais do rosto. Elfhelm postou-se ao centro da arena de onde falou algo na língua dos rohirrim acerca dos exercícios e eles se iniciaram. Então, doze cavaleiros por grupo começaram as exibições, primeiro como Elfhelm nomeou, com corridas ponto a ponto, onde se tem como referenciais apenas os pontos de partida e chegada, não havendo um percurso específico previamente traçado e o cavaleiro tem liberdade de mudar o percurso se necessário.  
Cavalos, lanças e argolas. O segundo exercício do dia fora este. Gimli e eu concordamos que nunca havíamos visto um exercício parecido. O éored fora dividido em cinco grupos com 24 cavaleiros e cada grupo tinha como tarefa específica conseguir o maior número possível de argolas antes do outro grupo. À primeira vista parecia algo simples, mas não era. Talvez para mim fosse, mas não para um único homem mortal e suas limitações .  
As argolinhas em número de doze e de tamanho diminuto foram colocadas no alto de seis postes de madeira. Mas além da própria altura do poste, sempre havia um cavaleiro do outro grupo tentando impedir que seu adversário conseguisse argolinhas, além de alguns obstáculos colocados na arena. Confesso que achei aquilo interessante.  
O grupo onde estava Leirf e Oleg, filhos do Marechal, foi o primeiro a obter a vitória para os cavaleiros de verde. Era necessário tão somente controle sobre si e bom adestramento sobre as montarias. Vi muitas vezes Leirf investir na direção dos postes atraindo seus oponentes para si, e rapidamente o irmão ou outro cavaleiro do mesmo grupo conseguir capturar uma argola com o uso da lança, sem ferir o oponente. Ri comigo mesmo lembrando que era devido a este tipo de treinamento que Éomer e seus cavaleiros conseguiram mudar de direção tão rápido e emboscar a Aragorn, Gimli e a mim, da primeira vez que estivemos em Rohan caçando Uruks.  
Olhando as lanças de freixo sendo dirigidas agora aos seus alvos, recordei vivamente das mesmas sendo direcionadas a nós num círculo mortal. E o mais engraçado disto tudo foi o fato de ganharmos a amizade de Éomer a partir de tal dia. Confesso que se não fosse a diplomacia e o tato de Aragorn, eu e meu amigo Anão teríamos posto tudo a perder. O som da comemoração de um dos grupos tirou-me deste devaneio e mais uma vez voltei minha atenção para a série de exercícios sobre animais tão magníficos.  
Os exercícios tomaram boa parte da manhã e se estenderiam pela tarde e eu poderia sem dúvida alguma ter permanecido um pouco mais de tempo não fosse o Anão ter mostrado visível desagrado. É, não havia jeito, ele jamais gostaria de cavalos. Foi só nos voltarmos na direção da moradia de Elfhelm para Gimli lembrar-me de que lhe devia a continuação da minha história.  
"Até agora, mestre Anão, você tem ouvido muito sobre os bardings, os rohirrim," argumentei enquanto observava o anão sentar-se confortavelmente numa cadeira coberta de peles. Ainda veio-me à mente a vontade de implicar com Gimli por não querer permanecer junto ao éored, e sim na casa, mas sabe os Valar porque não o fiz.  
Gimli cofiou a barba emaranhada, enquanto se esparramava na cadeira. "Sim, ouvi realmente. E posso dizer que aprendi muito sobre o povo de Valle."  
Eu sorri de leve, pensando no que o Anão iria dizer depois que ouvisse qual seria o assunto da minha história a partir daquele momento.  
"Mas hoje, Gimli, esta história vai falar de um outro povo. Um povo que um dia, se não me falha a memória, você disse ser formado por criaturas não confiáveis," disse quase num sussurro, como se estivesse lhe contando um terrível segredo, e então vi o Anão enrubescer quase que imediatamente.  
"Perdoe-me, meu amigo," disse ele. "Havia muito ressentimento e mágoa entre nossos povos para que confiássemos uns nos outros. Lembro também do seu olhar cismado e ressabiado em minha direção quando me ofereci para participar da Sociedade."  
Franzi o cenho diante da lembrança de Gimli. Com certeza, meu amigo estava certo. Naquela ocasião, eu havia sentido tanta raiva por um Anão ter ousado fazer parte da Sociedade que quase havia me descontrolado. Suspirei fundo. Mágoas passadas não devem ser revividas. E Gimli agora era meu amigo e isso era o que importava.  
"Mas como diria meu ada", recomecei a falar, "as amizades verdadeiras são aquelas que nascem em tempos difíceis e continuam a crescer durante os tempos bons."  
Naquele instante vi o Anão rir alegremente e eu ri com gosto junto com ele, a retumbante gargalhada de Gimli obscurecendo por completo o meu riso. Ergui minha caneca de ch, num brinde silencioso à nossa amizade, ao qual Gimli retribuiu também erguendo sua caneca de cerveja. Depois, levei a minha caneca aos lábios e tomei um gole de ch, que me desceu macio pela garganta.  
"Agora, vamos voltar à minha história."  
OS GUARDIÕES DA FLORESTA FLORESTA DAS TREVAS  
Quellë (dissipação), ano 3015 da Terceira Era.  
Amrod Anariníon. Meu fiel amigo Nós fomos amigos desde a infância, ele foi criado comigo no palácio. Seu pai, Anarín, fora um dos três conselheiros de meu pai por muitos anos e sua nana, Tamurile, era amiga de Aine, minha mãe. Nós éramos inseparáveis.  
E não havia nada mais contraditório do que ver nós dois juntos.  
Amrod era moreno como a mãe, os olhos de um verde profundo, enquanto eu era louro como meu pai, Thranduil e minha mãe Aine. Houve um tempo em que eu invejei aqueles olhos sedutores de meu amigo e a capacidade que tinham de levar uma elleth tão rapidamente para os seus braços. Em outra época, eu passei a odi-los. Pois eles seguiam minha Deirdre insistentemente por onde quer que ela fosse. E eu não podia fazer nada, já que os olhos dela também seguiam os dele.  
Ah, Deirdre, você não sabe o quanto me fez sofrer antes de me envolver num estado de felicidade plena com o seu amor.  
Amrod foi meu companheiro de travessuras quando não passávamos de dois elfinhos, pelas mãos dele descobri o prazer proporcionado por uma elleth quando ingressei no mundo dos adultos e ao lado dele obtive minha primeira ferida de guerra.  
E foi ele quem me consolou quando chorei após a minha primeira morte.  
Incontáveis vezes Amrod me salvou a vida em batalhas e eu lhe agradeci da única forma que podia: salvando-lhe a vida outras tantas vezes.  
Mas eu não pude dar a ele o que meu amigo mais queria: a minha Deirdre. Não, não pude. E isso quase destruiu nossa amizade.  
Eu havia acordado aquele dia inquieto, não só porque iria mais uma vez partir para fazer a patrulha nas fronteiras, como por um outro motivo que não conseguia identificar. Meu coração parecia mais leve e ao mesmo tempo uma espécie de ansiedade invadia os meus nervos e era difícil para mim me concentrar em alguma coisa.  
Quando estava cruzando o pátio da entrada do palácio, onde havia uma grande movimentação de elfos indo e vindo, vi o único Elfo moreno do reino passar por mim com um olhar abatido. Franzi o cenho diante daquela expressão e fui até ele.  
"Amrod Anariníon," cumprimentei meu amigo com uma formalidade provocadora. Ele parou e se voltou para mim, com um sorriso cansado.  
"Legolas Thranduillion."  
Notei as manchas de sangue negro em sua túnica, mas não comentei nada. Os Orcs estavam se tornando cada vez mais confiantes, e as invasões à nossa floresta já não eram novidade.  
"Está chegando ou partindo Amrod?" indaguei.  
"Chegando, graças ao Valar! Tathar estava absolutamente insuportável, inaturável, intragável, mesmo para um eldar. E você, chega ou parte?"  
"Parto amanhã antes do nascer do sol."  
"Ah, sim, patrulhar as fronteiras já foi bem mais divertido. Em especial quando estávamos na mesma companhia," comentou Amrod enquanto alisava uma dobra invisível na túnica. Vaidoso, como sempre.  
"Com toda certeza Amrod, era muito mais divertido quando estávamos juntos," assenti.  
"E por que foi que nos separaram mesmo"? provocou ele e senti meu rosto corar contra a minha vontade.  
"Por Elbereth, Amrod! Lá vem você e a mesma história", eu disse exasperado, já sabendo o que viria a seguir. Amrod nunca deixava passar a oportunidade de me provocar com aquilo.  
"Sim. Mas você também teve culpa," declarou ele sorrindo arrogantemente.  
"Nunca disse que não tinha," admiti envergonhado da brincadeira que tínhamos feito quando ainda éramos recrutas iniciantes.  
"Sim, roubar o vinho guardado especialmente para o rei nos rendeu dores de cabeça enormes. Além de outras conseqüências," falou Amrod enquanto levava a mão ao queixo, pensativo. Não sei, até hoje, porque eu sempre me deixara levar pela conversa de Amrod. Talvez porque eu gostasse das travessuras tanto quanto ele, mas não tivesse coragem de admitir.  
"Você e suas idéias mirabolantes Amrod," repreendi-o.  
E ele riu! Ainda tinha coragem de rir, o patife! "Sim ficamos detidos por duas semanas inteiras, mas que aquele foi o melhor festival de Yule, você tem de admitir," disse ele dando um tapinha nas minhas costas.  
Vinhos durante a tarde, elleths durante a noite e um rei Thranduil furioso pela manhã do outro dia quando descobriu o sumiço do seu precioso vinho. Realmente, o melhor festival da minha longa vida...  
"E depois deste Yule em particular, patrulhas separadas com certeza por toda a eternidade," falei quase para mim mesmo o que só o fez rir ainda mais. Acabei rindo junto com ele, a alegria de Amrod era extremamente contagiosa, quando então vi o seu rosto ficar sério e seus olhos se fixaram em algo às minhas costas.  
"Creio que você tem companhia Thranduilion," disse Amrod.  
"O quê!" quando me virei na direção do olhar de Amrod, me deparei com uma certa elleth de longos cabelos claros e olhos verdes que me haviam encantado até bem pouco tempo. "Droga!", praguejei baixinho e depois me voltei para o meu amigo, encarando-o. "Explique-me somente uma coisa, Amrod: por que ela está comigo ao invés de ter ficado com você?" perguntei com raiva da expressão despreocupada no rosto dele.  
"Sabe que eu me pergunto a mesma coisa, Thranduilion?", falou ele em tom de deboche, para em seguida continuar no mesmo tom. Se Amrod soubesse o quão perto ficou de perder a língua daquela vez... "Mas eu tenho uma teoria: Nessa Telemnar está com você, porque você é o príncipe, 'alteza'," afirmou Amrod se curvando espalhafatosamente para mim. Olhei para os lados desconfiado, tentando ver se alguém tinha prestado atenção na cena. Parecia que não e Amrod continuou. "Mas, na realidade, Nessa Telemnar está sendo enganada".  
"Como assim?" indaguei, certo de que Amrod aprontava alguma.  
Ele se aproximou de mim, sério, falando baixo para que só meus ouvidos escutassem. "Acho que Aine trocou-nos quando nascemos, porque ela queria o elfinho mais bonito para si. Portanto, você é um príncipe fajuto."  
Minha boca se abriu de espanto. Era como eu havia suspeitado; Amrod, mais uma vez, estava aprontando das suas, tentando me provocar com a velha história de que teríamos sido trocados, já que fomos criados juntos. "Certo. Então, segundo essa sua teoria mirabolante, eu sou você e você eu?"  
"Exato."  
"Mas como você explicaria o fato de que exceto pelos olhos verdes você não se parece nem um pouco com meu pai, nem muito menos com minha mãe?" provoquei, embarcando na brincadeira da troca de elfinhos.  
Amrod deu de ombros. "Ah, isso eu não sei. Mas Legolas..." falou após olhar em direção à entrada do palácio. "Ela ainda está lá."  
"Por que ela simplesmente não vai embora?"  
"Se você não gosta mais dela, avise-a, Legolas. Uma eldar magoada não é algo com que eu gostaria de ter de lidar," advertiu Amrod.  
Assenti em silêncio olhando para meu amigo. "Eu simplesmente não consigo mais suportar a presença dela."  
"Mas também não deseja atrair para si a fúria dos Valar magoando-a, estou certo disso?" indagou Amrod.  
"Sim, exatamente".  
"Alteza"  
Virei-me na direção da voz masculina que havia se dirigido a mim e intimamente nunca fiquei tão contente com a visão de um dos mensageiros de meu pai como naquela ocasião.  
"Sim, Lenwë"  
"O rei solicita a sua presença no salão de estudos," me informou ele.  
"Avise-o de que estou indo imediatamente." Assim que Lenwë afastou-se, me voltei para meu amigo. "Bem, Amrod, o dever me chama. Bom descanso pra você. Nos veremos talvez em quinze dias, não?"  
"Creio que sim," afirmou Amrod.  
"Amrod, pode me fazer um favor?" chamei, e segredei-lhe ao ouvido que fizesse algo a respeito daquela elleth. Afinal, o dono do olhar sedutor não era eu e com certeza ela se veria apaixonada por ele rapidamente. E, mais rápido do que um pensamento, eu já teria sido esquecido.  
"Vou tentar. Mas você vai ficar me devendo essa, Thranduilion!" meu amigo disse enquanto se afastava na direção da jovem, mas repentinamente parou. "E, a propósito, bom trabalho... alteza," disse Amrod já correndo comigo em seu encalço para o divertimento dos guardas do palácio. Ele sabia como eu odiava qualquer espécie de referência ao meu título, principalmente em público. O arremedo de perseguição, entretanto, não durou mais do que alguns segundos.  
Logo eu estava de pé, encarando os olhos frios de meu pai, o Rei Thranduil da Floresta das Trevas, na sala de estudos do palácio.  
O NOVO CHEFE DA GUARDA  
"Chamou-me, Majestade?" perguntei polidamente a meu pai, que estava de cabeça baixa assinando alguns papéis. Ele nem sequer olhou para mim quando falou e aquilo me entristeceu profundamente.  
"Sim. Sente-se, Capitão". Apenas olhei meu pai e obedeci, não sem pensar no que viria agora. "Capitão," começou ele, finalmente se dignando a me olhar nos olhos. "Sua patrulha está pronta para partir?"  
"Sim, Majestade. Todos os soldados estão prontos. Como de costume, dispensei-os agora à pouco, para que se despeçam de suas famílias e esposas."  
Ele me encarou com seus olhos verdes e frios e o silêncio que se seguiu antes que falasse provocou um nó na boca do meu estômago. "Muito bem, Capitão. O que faria, no entanto, se eu lhe dissesse que esta patrulha, a patrulha que comandas, foi substituída e não sairá mais amanhã?" inquiriu o rei, meu pai.  
Lembro de ter engolido em seco. Mais um teste. Outra prova, com certeza. Durante toda a minha vida fora assim. Teste sobre teste. Prova sobre Prova. Cada gesto, por mais simples ou corriqueiro que fosse. Cada ação, cada escolha, sempre fora analisada. Como para provar que ao chegar o momento oportuno, eu seria capaz de governar bem a Floresta das Trevas. Thranduil Oropherion não educara um filho. Ele sempre fizera tudo ao seu alcance para educar um futuro rei.  
Inclinei minha cabeça respeitosamente. "Obedeceria ao meu rei, ao meu senhor. Mas, perdoando meu atrevimento, Majestade, gostaria de saber qual o motivo desta pergunta."  
Novamente o silêncio e o olhar verde fizeram meu coração bater mais rápido, apreensivo. "Claro que irás saber, Capitão," finalmente replicou o rei. "Você bem sabe que Erundul é nosso Chefe da Guarda há vários e vários anos."  
"Sim. Eu sei," afirmei com convicção, mas sem entender o motivo da menção ao guerreiro élfico. "Ele tem prestado bons serviços. Todos falam muito bem dele. Nunca ouvi uma queixa sequer sobre ele."  
Meu pai sentou-se em sua cadeira de respaldar alto, pousando os braços em cima da mesa. Eu podia ver o delicado franzir de seu cenho, uma expressão que eu já sabia significar que algo o perturbava. "É verdade, ele é um bom guerreiro. No entanto, agora surgiu um problema. Erundul pediu dispensa de seu serviço."  
"Por que?" indaguei, cada vez mais ansioso. Rapidamente comecei a imaginar o rumo que a conversa tomaria. Perspicácia para isso nunca me faltara.  
"A esposa dele, Melde, manifesta desejo de ir para os Portos desde que o único filho deles foi morto..."  
"... por Orcs," apressei-me a concluir o raciocínio de meu pai.  
Ele fechou os olhos e me encarou de uma forma que eu fiquei sem ação. A figura de meu pai podia ser extremamente autoritária. "Sim, por Orcs. E eu prometi a Erundul que ele poderia ir-se, mas só quando você retornasse desta patrulha em questão," ele respirou fundo, como se estivesse com dificuldades em me dizer o que tinha que dizer. "Porque só há um Elfo em toda a Floresta das Trevas capaz de chefiar a Guarda Real a contento."  
"Senhor..." comecei a argumentar, já sabendo o que meu pai tinha em mente, pois vira a verdade nos olhos dele quando me encarou. Entretanto, ele me impediu de dizer qualquer coisa com um simples aceno de mão.  
"Estou me referindo a você, Capitão. Como bem sabeis. E não aceito recusas." Meu pai levantou-se e observou de uma janela o que se passava no pátio. Após o que continuou, mais uma vez sem olhar para mim. "Entretanto, só assumirás o posto quando retornar. Em quantos dias seu grupo desempenhará sua missão?"  
"Dez a quinze dias no máximo, Majestade".  
"Ótimo. Estás liberado por hoje, Capitão".  
Ergui-me e inclinei-me respeitosamente. "Com sua licença, Majestade." O rei dispensou-me com um gesto.  
Eu saí da sala perturbado e extremamente frustrado pela absoluta frieza de meu pai. Foram precisos muitos longos anos para eu entender que aquela expressão ausente de emoção era uma fachada para esconder o amor extremo que sentia por mim. Quem dera ele não me tivesse demonstrado tais sentimentos antes.  
Nesse momento, Gimli me forçou a fazer uma pausa com sua risada-trovão.  
"Quer dizer, então, que estou na companhia do Chefe da Guarda Real de Eryn Lasgalen!"  
Pronto; ali estava, mais uma vez, o tom de chacota na voz do Anão. Prontamente corrigi-o.  
"Não mais. Pedi dispensa quando concordei em unir-me à Sociedade. Não podia assumir dois papéis ao mesmo tempo. Agora me deixe voltar à minha história..."  
O movimento nas estrebarias era intenso. Contudo, outro lugar também estava bastante movimentado. Nas cozinhas o grupo de cozinheiros incumbia-se de preparar o café da manhã das tropas. Mingau de aveia com mel e maçãs secas, além de bolos de sementes. O refeitório logo estaria repleto de soldados a serviço do rei. Conquanto muitos, notadamente os casados ou os muito jovens - recém ingressados no serviço do rei, meu pai - já chegavam ao palácio devidamente alimentados, vindos de suas casas.  
Os primeiros raios de Anor ainda não estavam visíveis quando saí com a minha patrulha. A viagem estava programada para quinze dias pelo menos. Nosso grupo tinha como missão ir em direção ao noroeste da floresta, um pouco acima do ponto conhecido por nós como "o portão da floresta". Nossa tarefa era patrulhar o terreno entre o Grande Rio das Terras Ermas e as Montanhas Sombrias. Pois não havia mais dúvida, mesmo para os campônios, ou citadinos da Floresta das Trevas, que forças estranhas tomavam conta de Arda há pelo menos seis anos. Sim, os Orcs de Dol Guldur eram indubitavelmente a maior ameaça ao reino da Floresta das Trevas. Mas não apenas eles.  
O Grupo andava silenciosamente. Havíamos deixado para trás os bosques de faias, característicos do centro de nosso reino. Agora estávamos em meio a árvores antigas cobertas de liquens e hera; até o ar era mais pesado. Algo a que nós já estávamos acostumados, mas o cuidado fora redobrado.  
Conforme Arnor erguia-se nos céus, uma tênue névoa se formava por sobre os campos. A patrulha passou por um poço recém consertado. O trabalho do mestre de obras havia sido bem feito, refleti, reparando que todas as pedras estavam nos devidos lugares, impedindo que folhas ou sujeira caíssem na água.  
Parei e observei minha patrulha seguir em frente. Ainda não havia necessidade de paradas. Felizmente todos levavam um cantil consigo, pensei comigo mesmo, e estavam saciados, tanto de alimento como de bebidas.  
Como novo Chefe da Guarda e das patrulhas da Floresta das Trevas, caberia a mim a tarefa de organiz-las o mais convenientemente possível, cuidar da distribuição e reparo dos armamentos, além de cuidar para que os outros oficiais mantivessem os recrutas treinados. Quando o último integrante da patrulha passou, incitei o cavalo e logo estava à frente do grupo outra vez.  
Patrulhar o noroeste não era de todo aborrecido. Todos nós concordávamos com isso, já que poucas milhas abaixo estava a "carocha", um ninho de Orcs e sempre havia uma criatura ou outra vinda das Montanhas Sombrias.  
Comandar um grupo não é uma tarefa fácil, no entanto descobri que algumas palavras podiam produzir efeitos extraordinários. 'Faça o quanto for possível', por exemplo, produzia um efeito incrível nos demais guardiões, e em geral nunca se deixava nenhuma tarefa para depois. Foi baseado neste espírito de equipe que conseguimos nos livrar de um grande problema.  
Três dias depois, ao cair da noite, ouvimos a voz de um dos vigias.  
Yrch!  
Orcs! Orcs barulhentos e mal cheirosos. Não poderiam existir outras qualificações mais adequadas para aquelas bestas. Não era um grupo muito grande, mas falavam em voz alta e suas vozes rudes pareciam ferir o ar. Para nossa sorte, não vinham montados em suas grandes bestas, os wargs, o que tornaria o confronto mais rápido, uma vez que não haveria necessidade de abater as montarias. De onde aqueles animais vinham e para onde iam, só podíamos supor.  
Os pesados sapatos com tacões e grampos de ferros e aço feriam o chão e aquilo doía em nossos corações. As feras pararam, farejando o ar. Aliás, o líder farejou. Porém, não pôde sentir nada. Não havia vento naquela noite escura como breu.  
Enquanto observávamos os Orcs, espalhamo-nos em redor formando um círculo mortal por entre as árvores. A um sinal previamente combinado, as flechas foram disparadas - aquilo era indubitavelmente melhor do que treinar com alvos fixos, não pude deixar de pensar - acertando grande parte da barulhenta tropa.  
Os Orcs eram enormes, vestindo armaduras, e por instantes espalharam-se em grupos menores e separaram-se pela floresta, gritando imprecações. Só que isso se revelou um erro. Eles estavam cercados e a luta começou.  
Retinir de metal contra metal; faíscas eram visíveis. Aquele não era um grupo que merecesse alguma clemência, ao contrário. Vi com o canto do olho um Orc erguer sua espada recurvada e logo um dos meus soldados tombou. A besta gargalhou, mas por pouquíssimo tempo. Enquanto ria, um dos elfos que fazia dupla com o que fora morto aproximou-se vindo pela lateral esquerda e, com um golpe rápido, cortou-lhe a garganta. O sangue negro espirrou. As espadas cantavam uma melodia feroz e triste. O som da morte. Um canto tão escuro como o sangue negro dos Orcs que matávamos sem hesitar.  
"Debaixo do braço!" a voz de Mínare surgiu em meio ao caos da luta, indicando outro ponto fraco na armadura das bestas.  
O som de setas sendo disparadas e passando de raspão por mim fez com que eu me virasse e visse Merthol levantar uma das mãos num pedido mudo de desculpas. O instante de distração foi mais do que suficiente para que um Orc me atacasse de lado. Com um dos punhais contive o golpe que fora direcionado à minha cintura. A besta tentou empurrar-me e acabei por prender aquela espada curva entre os punhais e empurrei o Orc para trás. Quando ele cambaleou, avancei o mais rapidamente possível e cortei o braço da criatura. Enquanto a fera urrava, decepei-lhe a cabeça com um movimento rápido.  
Havia um estranho contentamento em meu ser naquela noite, enquanto dizimava os Orcs. De meus punhais de prata gêmeos soava uma música densa. E um pensamento, um único pensamento tomava a minha mente: tornar Rhovanion, e a Floresta das Trevas um lugar mais seguro.  
Com estes pensamentos a dominar-me a mente, investi sobre o próximo Orc que me apareceu e ataquei-o com minha espada, partindo-lhe o crânio numa diagonal perfeita. Ao meu lado podia ouvir o som de metal que cortava e rasgava a carne podre dos monstros. Alasseo atacava outro Orc e agora estava a meu lado defendendo-me. Vi uma fera atacar outro dos meus. Pela frente e um pouco para esquerda, observei Ondollo aparando o golpe com sua espada até a altura do próprio queixo, ocasião em que Merthol aproveitou para estoc-lo e logo o Orc tombou. Era o último. Tudo findou  
Olhamo-nos e não havia escapado um único Orc vivo. O problema era que alguns de nós tinham perecido naquele confronto. E do nada veio um vento que a maioria de nós considerou como uma benção e começamos o trabalho de empilhar os corpos e fizemos uma grande fogueira.  
"Foi um bom dia. Um bom trabalho," falou Nárello, pondo-se a meu lado.  
"Sim," afirmei. "E os feridos?" perguntei logo em seguida.  
"Já estão sendo tratados, Capitão," afirmou Nárello.  
"Entendido." Nárello começou a afastar-se, mas chamei-o novamente. "Nárello?"  
"Sim, Capitão?"  
"Avise aos outros que voltamos daqui a dois dias. Ainda devemos fazer algumas observações. O rei falou que havia um mapeamento impreciso de uma área duas milhas acima de onde estamos. Assim que a mapearmos, iremos para casa."  
O rapaz assentiu, com um ligeiro sorriso que não me passou despercebido, e afastou-se para juntar-se aos outros. Permitindo a mim mesmo que me demorasse ali, por mais estranho que a mim possa ter sido na ocasião, senti crescer mais forte dentro de mim uma ansiedade e uma sensação estranha de felicidade em meu peito.  
Mal sabia eu que alguns dias depois eu viria a conhecer a minha Deirdre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O exercício com o éored nada mais é do que uma adaptação feita por mim de uma das mais belas festas folclóricas brasileiras, a Cavalhada. Baseei-me especificamente na cavalhada que se celebra na cidade goiana de Pirenópolis. Mas esta festa também ocorre em Alagoas, Minas Gerais. Mais informações no site abaixo. Não esqueçam de tirar o espaço entre as palavras para acessar a página, senão o url não funciona.  
> http :www. terrabrasileira. net/folclore/ regioes/6ritos/ cavalhada. hmtl


	5. ELVENPATH- O CAMINHO DOS ELFOS PARTE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo cujo enredo se passa no reino de Mirkwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo, bem como o anterior, tiveram os títulos retirados de uma música da banda finlandesa Nightwish. O grupo tem composições inspiradas na mitologia nórdica e em J.R.R. TOLKIEN. A letra da referida música encontra-se no final do capítulo.  
> A quem desejar ou se interessar por mais informações sobre o Nightwish, segue o URL: http : www. nightwish .com / (não esqueçam de deletar os espaços entre as palavras para o link funcionar)  
> BOA LEITURA!

"Os elfos tem suas próprias dores e seus próprios labores, e não se preocupam muito com os assuntos dos hobbits, ou de qualquer outra criatura sobre a terra. Nossos caminhos se cruzam raramente, por acaso ou de propósito".   
Gildor Inglorion, In: O Senhor Dos Anéis, A Sociedade Do Anel. Pp 87.  
A FLORESTA DAS TREVAS  
Ano 3015 da Terceira Era.  
A chegada da patrulha de Tathar Roitharíon não foi das mais tranqüilas, isso eu posso assegurar, Gimli. Já era noite quando eles entraram no pátio do palácio. Dois dias antes eu mesmo havia retornado ao reino e agora estava investido de uma nova obrigação: Eu era oficialmente o Comandante da Guarda Real da Floresta das Trevas. O cargo em si trazia muita responsabilidade e a partir desta fatídica noite em questão eu percebi que seria testado de todas as maneiras possíveis.  
Lembro-me de que estava examinando um mapa na sala que era de uso exclusivo do Chefe da Guarda, o mapa que eu devia refazer, conforme as ordens do rei, meu pai, quando bateram na porta. Ao endireitar o corpo, senti um pouco de dor e perguntei-me há quanto tempo estava debruçado sobre aquele mapa. Voltei-me para encarar o mensageiro parado junto à porta.  
"Sim, Lenwë?" Perguntei-me por que, em nome de todos os Valar, o mensageiro de meu pai estava ali.  
"Senhor, uma patrulha acaba de chegar e o Capitão pede para vê-lo," explicou o mensageiro.  
"Mande-o entrar então, Lenwë."  
Mal acabei de falar e o Capitão Tathar Roitharíon entrou. Apenas vendo-o senti que as notícias não seriam boas. As vestes do Capitão tinham manchas de sangue, a bainha da túnica estava rasgada em alguns pontos e os cabelos do Capitão estavam desalinhados. E pelo que eu conhecia de Tathar ele era bastante cioso da própria imagem e a não ser que algo muito grave tivesse acontecido, ele jamais se apresentaria como estava, descomposto.  
"Comandante, nós temos um problema," Tathar começou. "Alguns de meus homens foram feridos, e eu já os encaminhei ao curador," disse ele, o que confirmou minhas suspeitas.  
"Então qual é o problema, Capitão Tathar? Pelo que me relata já tomaste as medidas cabíveis," afirmei enquanto indicava a cadeira à minha frente. Tathar sentou-se.  
"Nós trouxemos conosco um Edain gravemente ferido, Senhor."  
"Um Edain?" inquiri, surpreso. Aquilo sim era novidade! Mas no momento não analisei as implicações que a presença de um humano provocaria na Floresta das Trevas. Afinal, o último humano a pisar no nosso reino tinha sido Estel.  
"Sim, Senhor," disse Tathar. "Ele não foi o único sobrevivente, mas foi deixado para trás, creio que num descuido de seus companheiros e, veja bem, Comandante, nós não tivemos outra alternativa".  
Eu pude notar um certo nervosismo na voz de Tathar, talvez medo de ser punido por ter tomado uma decisão errada. Entretanto, eu precisava saber mais detalhes antes que ele pudesse começar a se preocupar com uma reprimenda.  
"Certo. Conte-me tudo o que aconteceu, Capitão," pedi.  
Tathar respirou fundo, demorou alguns instantes em silêncio, como se estivesse pensando no que ia dizer, para então começar a contar sua história. "Há pouco mais de dois dias, nossos batedores perceberam a presença de um grupo de doze Edains atravessando a floresta pela velha estrada dos Anões. Como não é um caminho muito seguro destaquei um grupamento para garantir a segurança deles."  
"Tudo bem, Capitão. Continue," tornei a pedir, me recostando confortavelmente na cadeira e cruzando as mãos em meu colo. Aquela história seria comprida, com certeza.  
"Não havia mais vento, o ar estava denso e abafado, e os batedores também perceberam que não se ouvia som algum, nem um mísero pássaro. Não se via sequer nenhum dos pequenos esquilos negros que costumam se esconder ali. Não havia nada, absolutamente nada. Era como se todas as criaturas de Yavanna tivessem sumido. E para piorar tudo, não havia mais luz, nem mesmo de dia."  
Em silêncio, deixei que Tathar continuasse sua narrativa, me perguntando como aquela história ia terminar.  
"Foi então que o pior aconteceu," asseverou Tathar. "Orcs, Comandante. Um grupo grande vindo de Dol Guldur se abateu sobre os Edain. Eram muitas feras fazendo a emboscada e a comitiva dos humanos mal teve tempo de lutar."  
"Os Edain estavam em desvantagem numérica, mas não se entregavam facilmente. Eles são um povo bem corajoso, Comandante," afirmou Tathar, me parecendo francamente admirado com o que vira. "Eles tentavam se proteger como podiam, até que intervimos e nossos arqueiros atingiram os Orcs. Conseguimos dar fim àquelas bestas enquanto os Edain sobreviventes retomavam o caminho por onde vieram, Senhor."  
Tathar contou ainda que destacou alguns recrutas para assegurar que os Edain não fossem mais atacados por nenhuma criatura e em seguida retomou seu trabalho, recolhendo os Elfos que porventura tivessem perecido em combate, para dar-lhes o sepultamento adequado. Recolher, empilhar e queimar os orcs. Enfim limpar a floresta, daquele mal cada vez mais presente.  
Até então eu apenas ouvia o que meu Capitão contava sem achar se necessária intervenção alguma.  
"Após alguns minutos neste trabalho, Senhor," continuou Tathar, "Amrod e Celahir vieram até mim reportando a notícia de que havia um Edain vivo. Segui-os até o local por eles indicado e lembro de que a Edain estava muito machucada. Havia muita sujeira, sangue e terra por todo o corpo dela." Afirmou Tathar.  
Uma Edain! Meu olhos se arregalaram de espanto, sem acreditar no que eu tinha acabado de ouvir. "O quê? repita o que disse, Capitão?" indaguei desta feita, confuso e assustado. "Uma Edain? O senhor está me dizendo que havia uma mulher entre os feridos, Capitão?"  
"Sim, Senhor, uma Edain," disse Tathar, sacudindo a cabeça em afirmação. "Então disse aos dois soldados de que não havia outra alternativa, senão trazê-la conosco." Tathar fez uma pequena pausa para recuperar o fôlego que sua longa narrativa lhe havia tirado e continuou. "Creio queo rei não vai gostar nada disso, desta decisão que tomei, mas não havia outra opção. Entãofoi por isso que vim reportar o acontecido ao Comandante."  
É, decididamente ele estava preocupado. Não se notava nenhuma mudança nas feições controladas, mas seus olhos demonstravam todo o receio acerca da decisão que tomara.  
"Muito bem, Capitão Tathar. Está dispensado por hoje," afirmei enquanto pensava em tamanho problema com que Ilúvatar nos brindara naquela ocasião.  
Gimli, que até então estivera em silêncio e não se manifestara uma única vez, finalmente me interrompeu.  
"Então, graças a seu amigo Amrod e este outro Celahir sua amiga Edain foi salva?" meu amigo indagou.  
"Sim. Graças a eles dois," respondi.  
Gimli coçou a barba, pensativo, e então se voltou para mim novamente. "E Tathar relatou a batalha a você? Por que?" perguntou ele. Rolei os olhos visivelmente aborrecido com a displicência com que o meu amigo estava ouvindo a minha história, mas respondi.  
"Creio que você não prestou a mínima atenção ao que lhe contei, Mestre Anão." Gimli olhou-me indignado, mas não dei chance a que ele replicasse e continuei. "Quando Tathar retornou, eu já estava no posto de Chefe da Guarda Real do reino élfico da Floresta das Trevas. Portanto, ele tinha de me reportar cada detalhe do que tinha acontecido na ocasião. Respondida a sua pergunta, agora pode me deixar continuar?"  
Gimli me respondeu com um grunhido, resmungando algo sobre princepezinhos élficos impacientes e arrogantes, e eu continuei.  
O CURADOR E O GUERREIRO  
Depois que Tathar saiu, não me demorei por muito tempo em meu escritório, saindo logo em seguida. Encontrei com Alassar, outro dos mensageiros de meu pai, e indaguei acerca da Edain ferida que a última patrulha havia trazido. Alassar me disse onde ela se encontrava. Informações obtidas, dirigi-me ao local indicado.  
Mais uma vez, Gimli me interrompeu. Bem que eu já estava desconfiado de que aquele silêncio de meu amigo não ia durar muito...  
"Então quer dizer que você encontrou sua jovem amiga humana?" perguntou ele.  
"Não, mestre anão. Eu estava apavorado confesso. Minhas novas obrigações me faziam responsáveis por todo o reino. E no fundo eu tremia com a possibilidade da jovem em questão morrer." Vi meu amigo olhar-me de forma divertida, e eu sabia que se desse uma única oportunidade, uma gracinha surgiria sem dó nem piedade, então preferi ignorar aquele ar de riso extremamente irritante e continuei meu relato.  
Encontrei Gwaeron, nosso curador, andando apressado em direção às casas de cura juntamente com um de seus ajudantes. Ele carregava consigo uma quantidade de ervas e quando me viu, parou e fez uma reverência.  
"Alteza," falou Gwaeron.  
Eu o fiz se levantar com um gesto, me sentindo desconfortável com tamanha formalidade. "Deixe disso Gwaeron. Você já deve imaginar porque estou aqui."  
Gwaeron sorriu um sorriso cansado. "Sim... Alteza."  
Ergui as mãos dando-me por vencido. "Como está a Edain?" perguntei, meu coração batendo rápido, temendo pela resposta que ele pudesse me dar. "O Capitão Tathar relatou-me o ataque há poucos instantes."  
Gwaeron franziu o cenho, mostrando preocupação, e meu coração pulsou ainda mais acelerado. Será que ela teria morrido? "Bem, ela poderia ter morrido, apenas para dizer o óbvio, alteza, mas não," disse Gwaeron e eu respirei aliviado. "Ela está em estado de choque, o chamado choque leve. Isto é resultado do ataque. A Edain também está com um braço quebrado. Posso garantir que se não fosse pelo socorro prestado por Amrod e Celahir, o desfecho seria outro. A prioridade agora, alteza, é cortar o envenenamento, já que ela foi atingida por uma das flechas dos Orcs."  
"Qual seu prognóstico, Gwaeron?" indaguei após ouvir tudo o que ele falara.  
"Bom, mas pode demorar alguns dias para que ela se restabeleça. A prioridade é fazer com que ela retome a consciência o quanto antes, ou poderá morrer em poucos dias. Assim que conseguirmos isto, trataremos do braço quebrado explicou Gwaeron, com uma frieza que me pegou desprevenido. "Agora, com sua licença, alteza."  
"Obrigado, Gwaeron," disse, despedindo-me do curador.  
Após este prognóstico nada animador, dirigi-me aos alojamentos dos soldados a fim de ver como estavam sendo tratados os feridos. Eu ainda estava lá quando vi Lenwë procurando-me. Pobre mensageiro, já era tão tarde e nenhum de nós poderia descansar naquele dia que parecia não ter fim.  
"Alteza," disse ele com uma leve inclinação de cabeça. "O rei pede que vá ao salão de estudos."  
"Certo, Lenwë. Por favor, avise-o de que estou indo."  
"Sim, alteza," Lenwë respondeu e saiu para avisar meu pai.  
Contudo, eu ainda me demorei um pouco entre os soldados, pois entre os feridos estava o meu amigo Amrod. Na realidade, ele só tinha algumas escoriações leves, um atestado de que era um bom guerreiro, um dos melhores com uma espada nas mãos. Confesso que ri quando perguntei a Amrod o porquê dele ainda estar ali e ele respondeu, irritado, que era tudo culpa dos auxiliares de Gwaeron.  
"Eu devo ficar em observação por causa de algumas escoriações, tenha a santa paciência!" reclamou ele, aborrecido. Amrod passou alguns segundos em silêncio e depois fez o pedido matreiro que eu já havia antecipado pela maneira como os olhos dele brilharam. "Você não pode dar um jeito nisto Legolas?"  
Eu o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que o meu amigo odiava o ambiente das casas de cura. Mas dessa vez ele não iria desobedecer aos médicos. Pelo menos não se dependesse de mim.  
"Se eles acham que você precisa ficar, você fica," disse com firmeza enquanto me levantava para me despedir dos auxiliares de Gwaeron.  
"Isso vai ter volta, alteza!" Amrod gritou.  
Voltei-me e ergui ambas as mãos num gesto que indicava que não havia nada a ser feito.  
E uma vez mais fui atender ao chamado do rei, meu pai.  
AS PREOCUPAÇÕES DO REI  
"...Mas havia no coração de Thranduil uma sombra ainda mais profunda. Ele vira o horror de Mordor e não podia esquecê-lo. Todas as vezes que olhava para o Sul, essa lembrança obscurecia a luz do sol..." Contos Inacabados Pp291.  
Eu havia percebido que meu pai, Thranduil, andava preocupado e naquela manhã em questão estavam no seu salão de estudos Gwaeron, o curador, e o Capitão Tathar, já que a decisão de trazer a Edain ferida ao nosso reino havia sido dele.  
O curador havia acabado de relatar que a jovem Edain estava viva. Ela estava muito fraca, seu estado ainda inspirava cuidados, mas estava viva. Segundo o próprio Gwaeron me contou, após ouvir o relato meu pai pareceu relaxar um pouco.  
"O mais conveniente é descobrirmos quem ela é e como veio parar no meio dessa luta. Depois a mandaremos de volta ao seu povo. Ela não pode ficar aqui. Fui entendido, Capitão?", disse o rei.  
"Sim, majestade," Tathar fez uma pequena reverência e retirou-se do salão de estudos.  
"Com sua licença, majestade, preciso ver minha paciente," Gwaeron apressou-se em dizer.  
Meu pai franziu o cenho. "Pode ir. Mas eu quero ser informado de qualquer mudança, por menor que seja, Gwaeron," ordenou. O curador despediu-se com uma reverência ao mesmo tempo em que Lenwë entrava e se curvava diante de meu pai.  
"Majestade, outra patrulha acaba de chegar," anunciou o elfo-mensageiro.  
Meu pai respirou fundo. "Mande o Capitão da Guarda vir até aqui."  
"Sim, majestade."  
"Lenwë," meu pai o chamou, e o elfo-mensageiro o olhou atentamente. "Ele deve vir agora, não depois. Nada de descanso."  
Lenwë fez uma mesura e saiu. Alguns minutos depois, eu batia à porta da sala de estudos do rei da Floresta das Trevas.  
"Então mais uma vez você foi até ao salão de estudos de seu pai? E o que o rei Thranduil queria com você desta vez, Capitão?" Gimli perguntou enquanto preparava um cachimbo. Como gostava de fumar! E de me interromper!  
Retraí-me um pouco quando senti o cheiro acre da primeira baforada de Gimli alcançar meus pulmões. Passava longe de minha compreensão o prazer que o mestre Anão tinha pelo ato de engolir fumaça...  
Mas que ele ficasse com seu cachimbo fedorento. Eu tinha uma história para contar.  
Eu andava a passos largos. Meu pai havia mandado Lenwë me chamar. Ao adentrar o salão de estudos, me deparei com Thranduil absorto em vários papéis, exatamente como havia imaginado. "Chamou-me, majestade?" perguntei polidamente e esperei que meu pai reconhecesse a minha presença. "Sim. Sente-se," disse ele sem sequer levantar os olhos dos papéis à frente. Entretanto, continuei em pé defronte de meu pai, aguardando.  
"Ficaste surdo?" ele perguntou após um determinado tempo, visivelmente irritado com o meu comportamento. "Mandei sentar-te, Comandante. O que será preciso para que você o faça?"  
Suspirei enquanto sentava-me na cadeira que me fora indicada. Mas durante alguns minutos o rei, meu pai, voltou a concentrar-se nos papéis à sua frente e nada mais disse. Aproveitei o tempo para olhar ao redor.O salão de estudos não havia mudado em todos os anos da minha longa existência. Parecia-me, na realidade, estar a cada dia mais repleto de papéis, documentos, mapas, relatórios. Era como se o tempo jamais passasse ali. Como se aquilo fosse possível. Como se o salão de estudos do rei Thranduil fosse também um Eldar, exatamente como seu ocupante, com todas as eras de Arda à sua frente. Imutável. Inalterável, atemporal.  
"Capitão, eu creio que ficaste sabendo do recente ataque dos Orcs e da jovem Edain que está sob nossos cuidados," começou meu pai, contudo ele ainda não levantara o rosto dos papéis sobre a mesa. Percebi que devia tratar-se de uma correspondência oficial, já que ele acabara de lacrá-la com o selo real, uma faia encimada por uma estrela. "Sim, conversei com o Capitão Tathar e os outros a respeito dos ataques," apressei-me em responder. "Na realidade, eles mostraram-se deveras preocupados com a proximidade e ousadia dos orcs..."  
Contudo, o rei meu pai não me deixou continuar. "Quem você pensa que eu sou?" demandou ele. "Não o chamei aqui para falar da presença dessas criaturas repulsivas, Capitão. Graças aos relatórios feitos pelas patrulhas, estou sabendo que há orcs em demasia e outras criaturas das trevas rondando a floresta, rondando este reino, o que não é nada bom".  
Confesso que fiquei instantaneamente em alerta agora, sem ter certeza da vontade do rei meu pai, e então esperei que ele me dissesse.  
"Preciso que organize um grupo não muito grande formado por bons homens. Aliás, escolha alguém preferencialmente que fale a língua geral para estar à frente deste grupo que deve ir até a Cidade do Lago e a Valle, caso seja necessário. A missão dessa embaixada é encontrar a família da Edain." Meu pai fez uma pausa e suspirou antes de retomar suas ordens. "Legolas, ouça bem o que eu digo."  
Era a primeira vez que meu pai me chamava pelo meu próprio nome desde que eu entrara naquela sala. Por breves instantes, Gimli, eu percebi que quem falava comigo naquela ocasião era meu Ada, e não o rei da Floresta das Trevas. Era como se ele pudesse ver o futuro e cada uma das conseqüências que a presença de Deirdre entre nós traria.  
"O destino do nosso povo," continuou meu pai, "de cada Elfo da Floresta das Trevas e de cada reino élfico está atrelado ao dessa raça. Há várias forças trabalhando em Arda agora mesmo. A sombra teima em chegar, este não é mais um lugar seguro, portanto para nossa segurança e a deles, nenhum Edain deve ficar no nosso meio, não quero ter que me responsabilizar por eles também. Estamos entendidos, Comandante?" o rei, meu pai, indagou.  
"Perfeitamente, majestade," respondi prontamente. Afinal, era assim que ele esperava que eu agisse.  
"O mais correto talvez fosse enviá-lo neste grupo," continuou meu pai. "Mas você agora tem outras funções e deve ater-se a elas. Está dispensado, Capitão."  
"Com sua licença, majestade."  
Por estas palavras eu pude perceber o quão preocupado o rei estava. Meu pai tornou-se rei de modo muito precipitado, após a batalha de Dargolad, onde meu avô Oropher morreu. Posso dizer que meu pai teve um único consolo desde então: Aine, sua esposa e minha nana.  
Não era uma missão fácil, governar um povo, pensar a cada instante do dia e da noite nas necessidades de outrem. Eu mesmo, estando imbuído de novas obrigações, agora compartilhava de parte destas responsabilidades.  
E por cada atitude do rei Thranduil filho de Oropher pude perceber que meu pai também sentia em seu coração que a sombra aumentava a cada dia mais e nos perguntávamos o que poderia ser feito. Não que ambos duvidássemos de que A Floresta das Trevas pudesse ser envolvida ou ameaçada pela escuridão, mas de uma coisa nós tínhamos certeza: a batalha principal se desenrolaria longe dali, de nossa amada Floresta.  
"Comandante, chamou-me?" Tathar perguntou assim que este pusera os pés na sala do comando da guarda.  
"Sim. Sente-se, por favor," pedi.  
Tathar era alto, de belo rosto e possuía olhos escuros, uma raridade entre os Elfos. O Capitão trazia os longos cabelos loiros trançados conforme o padrão dos guerreiros e sobre a túnica usava o distinto que o indicava como o capitão de uma patrulha. Além disso, possuía um conhecimento que era importante para o que meu pai precisava naquele momento: ele falava westron fluentemente.  
"Tathar, é verdade que você é fluente na língua na língua geral do oeste?" inquiri.  
"Sim, senhor. Eu aprendi com meu pai, que por sua vez a aprendeu quando lutou sob as ordens do grande Oropher ao lado dos homens."  
"Ótimo. Fala alguma outra língua humana?"  
"Não senhor. Infelizmente não. Aprendi um pouco de Quenya."  
"Quenya?" indaguei curioso.  
"Sim. Minha mãe era especialista em línguas, senhor, além de musicista. Recordo-me dela transcrever algumas canções humanas para o sidarin."  
"Bem... sua mãe... Ela veio de Lothlórien, não é mesmo?"  
"Sim. Senhor." Ele respondeu sem hesitar, mas pude perceber um ar intrigado, como que buscando entender o que tudo aquilo significaria ou em que resultaria. Percebendo que me desviara demais do assunto original da entrevista, retomei-a rapidamente.  
"Você poderia me reportar novamente tudo o que aconteceu há cinco noites atrás quando dois membros de sua patrulha encontraram a Edain, Capitão?"  
"Sim, Comandante," disse Tathar, e mais uma vez ouvi sobre a emboscada dos orcs aos edains e de como Amrod e Celahir haviam encontrado a nova hóspede – forçada, é claro – do reino.  
"Bem, Tathar, você seria capaz de repetir esta história mais uma vez se necessário?" perguntei.  
"Sem dúvida, Comandante," Tathar respondeu.  
"Tathar, fui encarregado pelo rei de enviar uma embaixada com a missão de encontrar a família da Edain e de reportar tudo o que aconteceu aos familiares dela. Você estará à frente desta embaixada, falará pelo reino, o representará e levará as cartas do rei."  
Observei Tathar abrir a boca de espanto e seus escuros olhos brilharem de satisfação. "Será uma grande honra, Comandante."  
"Obrigado".  
Então foi assim, Gimli, que ferida e inconsciente, Deirdre foi levada para o meu reino a fim de ser tratada. Os conhecimentos de cura dos Elfos agiram nela e uma semana depois minha corajosa humana deu sinal de vida, abrindo os olhos. Infelizmente, eu não estive presente para ver o feito. Mas nosso encontro ainda estava por vir. Eu só tive que esperar.  
"Onde eu estou?" minha doce Edain perguntou, atordoada.  
"Na Floresta das Trevas. No reino de Thranduil," respondeu-lhe Sárie uma das assistentes de Gwaeron.  
Deirdre abriu a boca em espanto. Como ela já havia me contado mais tarde, a minha Edain sabia da existência do reino do Elfos, mas nunca os vira e agora estava em nosso meio.  
"Eu não morri? Pensei... Orcs, havia tantos," Deirdre balbuciou e Sárie deu-lhe um gole de um sonífero potente à base de valeriana e licor de papoula. Gwaeron, como eu já sabia, havia recomendado que ela dormisse a maior parte do tempo, devido ao braço quebrado.  
"Descanse," falou Sárie, e em pouco tempo Deirdre dormiu novamente.  
Infelizmente, eu não seria a primeira pessoa a vê-la de pé, porque Amrod seria mais rápido e chegaria primeiro.  
Nightwish - Elvenpath  
Caminho dos elfos  
In the sheltering shade of the forest  
Sob o abrigo das sombras da floresta  
Calling calming silence  
chamando o silêncio da calmaria  
Accompanied only by the full moon  
Acompanhado apenas pela lua cheia  
The howling of a night wolf  
O uivo de um lobo noturno  
And the path under my bare feet...  
E o caminho sob meus pés descalços...  
...The Elvenpath  
...o caminho dos elfos  
Hearing music from the deepest forest  
Ouvindo música da mais profunda floresta  
Songs as a seduction of sirens  
Canções como a sedução de sinos  
The elf-folk is calling me  
O povo elfo está me chamando  
Tapio, Bear-king, Ruler of the forest  
Tapio, Rei-urso, senhor da floresta  
Mielikki, Bluecloak, Healer of the ill and sad  
Mielikki, capa-azul, Curandeiro do desejo e tristeza  
Open the gate and let me follow the uncarven path  
Abrem o portão e permitem-me trilhar o caminho oculto  
The way to the lands  
O caminho para as terras  
Where as a hero I stand  
Onde como um herói eu permaneço  
The path where Beauty met the Beast  
O caminho onde a bela encontrou a fera  
Elvenpath  
Caminho dos elfos  
It's the honesty of these worlds  
É a honestidade destes mundos  
Ruled by magic and mighty swords  
Dominados pela magia e espadas poderosas  
That makes my soul long for the past  
Que fazem minha alma viajar ao passado  
Elvenpath  
Caminho dos elfos  
The moonwitch took me to a ride on a broomstick  
A bruxa da lua me leva para cavalgar numa vassoura  
Introduced me to her old friend home gnome  
Apresenta-me em sua casa seu velho amigo gnomo  
Told me to keep the sauna warm for him  
Pede-me que mantenha a sauna quente para ele  
At the grove I met the rest - the folk of my fantasies  
Na caverna eu encontro o descanço - o povo de minhas fantasias  
Bilbo, Sparhawk, goblins and pixies  
Bilbo, Sparhawk, goblins e pixies  
Snowman, Willow, trolls and the seven dwarves  
Homen-neve, Willow, trolls e os sete anões  
The path goes forever on  
O caminho continua eternamente  
The way to the lands...  
O caminho para as terras...  
As I return to my room  
Quando retorno ao meu quarto  
And as sleep takes me by my hand  
E como num sono sou levado pela mão  
Madrigals from the woods  
Madrigals da floresta  
Carry me to neverland  
Levem-me para a terra-do-nunca  
In this spellbound night  
Nesta noite de feitiços  
The world's an elvish sight  
O mundo sob a vista de um elfo  
In this spellbound night  
Nesta noite de feitiços  
The world's an elvish sight  
O mundo sob a vista de um elfo


	6. O EXILIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reino élfico de Mirkwood, onde a contra-gosto Thranduil vê-se obrigado a hospedar uma humana ferida.

"Ouvia-se também o som de harpas élficas e de canções doces, e, quando os ecos chegavam até eles, era como se o ar ficasse mais quente, e sentiam a tênue fragrância das flores da mata desabrochando na primavera". Pp254 o hobbit.  
O EXÍLIO (PARTE 02)  
FLORESTA DAS TREVAS  
Ano 3015 da Terceira Era  
Se havia algo de que Gwaeron se orgulhava, e que todos na Floresta das Trevas sabiam, era do trabalho desenvolvido por ele e seus auxiliares nas Casas de Cura. Em pouco mais de dois dias, todos os elfos machucados da patrulha de Tathar - e graças a Eru foram poucos - estavam restabelecidos e de volta às suas casas e respectivas funções. Restava ao curador, contudo, uma única paciente. A mesma que lhe inspirava cuidados e assim o seria por algumas semanas.  
Lilases. Era o aroma que aquele lugar exalava. A despeito de qualquer outra erva ou matéria utilizada ali, o cheiro sempre era o de lilases o aroma era imediatamente associado às casas de curar e conseqüentemente com o restabelecimento de doenças e ferimentos.  
Naquele começo de manhã, Lenwe, um dos mensageiros reais, encontrava-se defronte das casas de cura cumprindo ordens e por isso aspirava o fragrante aroma de lilases.  
"Pois não?" indagou Atanóne. Ela era a principal aprendiz do curador além de sua filha. Atanóne possuía um olhar sempre firme e severo que fazia qualquer um tremer e que, no entanto, era sobrepujado pelo desvelo com que cuidava dos pacientes.  
"Eu tenho uma mensagem para o curador," afirmou Lenwe. "O Comandante da Guarda Real da Floresta das Trevas, Sua Alteza Real, o Príncipe Legolas Tranduilion solicita a presença do curador na sala do comando da guarda".  
"Eu o avisarei," respondeu Atanóne, despedindo-o com um gesto.  
Nesse meio tempo eu havia concluído a seleção dos elfos que integrariam a comitiva que tinha por missão encontrar a família da Edain e pedi que um dos mensageiros trouxesse o Capitão Tathar Roitharíon à minha presença.  
"Chamou-me, Comandante?" inquiriu Tathar ao apresentar-se.  
"Entra e senta-te, bom capitão. Os preparativos para a embaixada real já começaram a serem realizados," afirmei. Quando o capitão já estava devidamente acomodado, continuei. "Eis aqui a relação dos que estarão sob vossas ordens," e passei o pergaminho para as mãos de Tathar que a recebeu e examinou com atenção. "Algum problema, Capitão?" indaguei.  
"Não, nenhum, Comandante," afirmou Tathar.  
"Ótimo, pois em quarenta e oito horas vocês sairão nesta busca. Nós retardamos esta ação ao máximo, esperando que a edain acordasse, mas nem o rei, nem eu desejamos esperar mais. Cabe a vocês encontrar a família da edain e dar-lhes notícias da jovem. Vocês também levarão cartas de recomendação para o governante de Valle e Esgaroth de modo a facilitar a entrada e permanência de vocês em ambas as cidades. Alguma dúvida?" indaguei.  
"Sim, Comandante. Há alguma melhora efetiva com relação ao estado de saúde da jovem?" indagou Tathar. Contudo, antes que eu pudesse responder, ouvimos uma batida na porta e Lenwe entrou anunciando a presença do curador cuja presença eu havia solicitado.  
O relato feito pelo curador nos tranqüilizou bastante. Segundo Gwaeron nos relatara, era apenas uma questão de horas para que a edain acordasse. O braço estava recuperado e assim que a embaixada real localizasse a família dela, a jovem poderia ser devolvida. Pouco mais de uma hora havia se passado e eu pensava no que ouvira. Se o estado de saúde da edain já não inspirava tantos cuidados, com certeza logo encontraríamos a família dela e resolveríamos todo o problema. Então, eu resolvi sair um pouco daquela sala onde passava mais e mais horas a cada dia.  
Enquanto andava por um dos corredores ouvi vozes animadas que conversavam e logo uma outra se sobrepôs às demais que imediatamente silenciaram.  
"Mas o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?" a voz indagou e eu sorri calmamente ao reconhecer a voz de Almarë. "Nós mal começamos a limpeza e vocês se põem a conversar sentadas. Porque pararam tudo simplesmente." replicou a elfa.  
"Vocês irão limpar tudo hoje? Apenas hoje?" indaguei curioso.  
"Oh não, meu bom príncipe" respondeu Almarë. Ela me vira nascer e crescer. E graças aos Valar não me chamava de alteza, o que eu agradecia imensamente. Ela era a governanta do palácio desde que eu era um elfinho. E sempre me pareceu que, a despeito de meu pai ser o rei, Almarë era quem comandava verdadeiramente o palácio. Pois com exceção das questões relativas a segurança do reino, tudo o mais sempre parecia ter um pouco do toque de Alamrë. Meu pai jamais admitiria, mas mais de uma vez a vi saindo do salão de estudos e creio que nessas vezes não se tratava de limpeza.  
"Nós só temos de limpar esta ala. Amanhã continuaremos do outro lado. Mas o senhor deseja alguma coisa, príncipe Legolas?" perguntou Almarë absolutamente solícita.  
E, de repente, ocorreu-me uma idéia. Não me contive e indaguei. "E o salão de estudos do rei?"  
"Hoje não. O salão foi programado para ser limpo amanhã," respondeu Almarë.  
"Certo," respondi sorrindo, pensando no trabalho que a boa Almarë teria para convencer meu pai a sair do bendito salão de estudos. Ou não... Sempre me pareceu que ela, bem como minha mãe, sempre conseguiam convencer o rei com uma certa facilidade. "Tenham um bom dia senhoras," desejei e afastei-me deixando o grupo no corredor. Eu tinha muitas obrigações a cumprir e o dia mal começara.  
LANTERNAS VERMELHAS  
Então no final da tarde, como de costume, as lanternas e tochas vermelhas tão comuns na Floresta das Trevas foram acesas. As mesmas lanternas cujas luzes avermelhadas iluminavam do palácio real à mais modesta cabana e ao mais simples campônio.  
E então aconteceu. Depois de duas semanas de cuidados intensos Deirdre finalmente acordou. Se foi devido ao bruxulear do fogo que lhe chamou atenção, até hoje não sei. Tudo o que sei foi que ela finalmente despertou.  
Pelo relato feito por Gwaeron a meu pai e a mim, Deirdre tentou levantar-se do leito, o que devido à fraqueza que com certeza ainda estava sentindo, não pôde fazer. Nesta mesma hora apareceu-lhe Sárie, a elfa que fora encarregada de pajeá-la - segundo as palavras que ouvi do próprio rei algum tempo depois. A elleth passava várias horas do dia apenas vigiando o sono da edain.  
"Oras, mas você acordou!" Deirdre voltou-se na direção da voz e tentou sorrir. "Man eneth lin?" A jovem humana ficou aturdida por alguns instantes, contudo a elfa logo percebeu seu erro e tratou de corrigi-lo. "Qual é o teu nome?" falou Sárie em Westron.  
"Eu me chamo Deirdre," respondeu a jovem estendendo a mão num cumprimento.  
"Eneth nin..." Sárie recomeçou a falar em sua própria língua, mas logo se corrigiu mais uma vez. "Meu nome é Sárie. Mas há uma pessoa que com toda a certeza gostaria de vê-la."  
"Quem?" indagou Deirdre, surpresa.  
"Gwaeron, nosso curador, ele vem vê-la várias vezes ao dia. Eu volto logo," disse Sárie saindo do aposento.  
A elfa não precisou andar muito, descendo o corredor, um pouco abaixo de onde estava situado o quarto, encontrara um dos elfos-mensageiros ao qual ela pediu que comunicasse ao curador que sua jovem paciente acordara e voltou imediatamente ao local de onde viera.  
Alguns minutos depois houve uma batida à porta e esta logo foi aberta por um elfo de cabelos loiros envergando uma longa túnica verde com alguns detalhes em marrom, assim como calças da mesma cor.  
"Boa noite," falou Gwaeron e sorriu.  
"Boa noite."  
"Vamos ao exame," informou Gwaeron. Deirdre permaneceu quieta enquanto o curador procedia ao exame clínico da paciente.  
"Bem, minha cara, só precisamos recuperar seu braço totalmente. Mais alguns dias de repouso e creio que estará tudo bem. Agora só falta uma coisa," Gwaeron falou aproximando-se de Deirdre, ainda sentada no leito. "Olhe para mim e tente não piscar." Em geral esse olhar através da alma não era de todo necessário, contudo ele quis ter certeza de que não havia nada de errado com ela. "Pronto!" falou quebrando o contato visual e voltando-se para Sárie disse: "Providencie para que ela receba as refeições e tome os remédios na hora correta e logo eu a liberarei definitivamente."  
AS DUAS CIDADES  
A embaixada élfica partiu na manhã seguinte à que Deirdre acordou. Ela seguiu pela floresta até o ponto onde se encontrava o rio corrente. O grupo seguiu margeando o rio, procurando a trilha por entre o pântano e os campos limpos. Depois de deixarem a floresta para trás, em dois dias de marcha o grupo avistou Esgaroth, a cidade construída sobre o lago comprido. Eles seguiram pela margem até chegarem à ponte de madeira que levava à cidade. O primeiro obstáculo foram as quatro sentinelas postadas no portão.  
"Quem são vocês e o que querem?" indagou uma das sentinelas.  
"Estamos indo para a cidade de Valle e somos mensageiros do reino élfico da Floresta das Trevas," respondeu Tathar. "Precisamos de hospedagem antes de seguir viagem," explicou o capitão. O homem olhou o eldar de alto a baixo, mas Tathar entregou-lhe uma das cartas que eu havia lhe entregado e após examiná-la a sentinela liberou a entrada.  
Já era noite quando o grupo apeou dos animais num pátio e parou em frente a uma estalagem em pedra e madeira de dois andares. Chegava-se à mesma após a passagem de um arco ogival antecedido por degraus em pedra escura. Sob o arco havia uma placa com o nome do lugar: O Carvalho Negro. Uma taberna; era o destino do grupo naquela noite. Gente entrando e saindo. Barulho, vozes altas, fumaça e cheiro de bebida alcoólica. Do outro lado um grupo jogava cartas. Eram bastante barulhentos, como todo ajuntamento humano. A despeito disso, os elfos entraram na taberna em busca de informações.  
O taberneiro, chamado Aedhan, parecia ter por volta de 35 anos, usava camisa com mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, deixando à mostra os braços peludos, e vestia um avental de cor indefinida.  
"Boas noites, senhores. O que desejam? Quartos? Bebidas? Mulheres?" indagou o taberneiro.  
Nárello olhou o capitão e esperou que este se entendesse com aquele humano tão... vulgar.  
"Não, obrigado, quanto aos dois últimos. Quanto a quartos, preciso de hospedagem e refeição para dez pessoas e um lugar onde comprar comida para dez animais," afirmou Tathar.  
"Certo," respondeu de imediato o taberneiro e em seguida gritou por um ajudante e logo apareceu um rapazinho esbaforido que foi encarregado de levar os novos hóspedes aos aposentos. "E quanto aos animais, posso providenciar isso também," afirmou o taberneiro.  
"Obrigado, senhor," respondeu Tathar.  
O grupo ocupou três dos quartos existentes na taberna, mas em pouco tempo saíram em duplas em busca de informações. As informações que procuravam, contudo, foram fornecidas pelo próprio taberneiro quando Tathar permitiu que ele conversasse, como o homem parecia querer fazer, desde que os elfos sentaram-se à mesa para a refeição noturna.  
"Ah sim, senhor. Faz pelo menos três... não. Faz algumas semanas que um grupo de doze pessoas da cidade de Valle saiu daqui em direção a Rohan. É isso," afirmou o taberneiro e em seguida prosseguiu. "E faz duas semanas que parte do mesmo grupo voltou afirmando ter sido atacado por orcs. E deve ter sido algo feio. Muito feio mesmo."  
"Você disse parte do grupo?" indagou Tathar.  
"Sim. Infelizmente alguns morreram. Ah! Mas por Eru, o capitão Bard estava vivo. Ainda bem! Mas lembro do capitão Bard reclamar algo sobre a irmã dele."  
"O que faria uma mulher no meio deste grupo?" indagou Tathar. E então aconteceu como seu pai havia-lhe dito uma vez: Junte bebidas e humanos e eles falarão mais do que o habitual e você acabará sabendo o que deseja e mais um pouco.  
"Não lembro muito bem, senhor capitão," falou o taberneiro, batendo amigavelmente no ombro do capitão, como se fossem velhos amigos. O gesto fez com que Nárello, o recruta mais novo, olhasse cheio de assombro para aquela atitude. "Tudo o que lembro era que a jovem parecia muito contente. Eles hospedaram-se conosco, sim. E, bem, eu só a vi durante o jantar. Depois o capitão Bard subiu com ela. Você sabe, algumas pessoas podem ser bem inconvenientes quando bebem. Lembro bem dos cabelos vermelhos dela. Eram muito bonitos. Uma pena. Orcs. Bestas horríveis. Só de pensar neles fico... arrepiado de medo."  
"Sim, meu caro. São bestas terríveis," afirmou Tathar pondo algumas moedas de prata na frente do taberneiro e saindo em seguida para fora da taberna. A lua cheia emprestava um brilho calmo àquela cidade sobre o lago em toda a sua extensão e foi ali, sob o céu com poucas estrelas visíveis, que Tathar ouviu o relato das informações obtidas e comunicou que a comitiva partiria em direção à cidade de Valle bem cedo pela manhã, já que todas as pistas indicavam esta cidade.  
"Sim, a hóspede do nosso rei veio da cidade de Valle. Mas... onde está Ehtur?" indagou Tathar.  
"Aqui, capitão, perdoe-me o atraso. Trouxe novidades," afirmou Ehtur.  
"Quais?" perguntou Tathar.  
"Enquanto voltava para a taberna juntamente com Failon fomos detidos por instantes por uma briga entre alguns edain que tomou conta do beco. Em resumo, o mais importante para nós foi que um dos humanos acusou o outro chamado Roald de ter deixado a irmã de Bard, Deirdre, a filha do governante de Valle e Esgaroth, sozinha na floresta. E ouvimos o outro replicar que não fora culpa dele e sim da própria garota, que viajava com eles," afirmou Ehtur. "Que sabiam que a floresta era perigosa e que foram os orcs que deram cabo da jovem".  
"Ótimo. Sua história só veio a confirmar o que sabíamos," afirmou Tathar.  
"Senhor, deixei Failon seguindo o tal Roald. E tão logo ele retorne, teremos mais novidades," afirmou Ehtur.  
"Boa idéia, Ehtur."  
Tathar estava contente, porque a comitiva havia conseguido descobrir, e rápido, de onde a jovem edain provinha. E mais: seu nome e sua família.  
Mais dois dias de viagem e eis que Erebor mostrava-se em todo o seu esplendor e aos pés desta, Valle. Logo os viajantes chegaram ao chamado Morro do Corvo, onde havia um posto de vigia. A vegetação estava seca, queimada. A maioria das árvores estava sem folhas. As nuvens escuras no céu cinzento prenunciavam a primeira neve do inverno. Após uma breve conversa com os guardas, os elfos puderam finalmente entrar na cidade de Valle.  
A cidade de Valle espalhava-se pela montanha e pelas encostas. Pontes, aquedutos, casas, ruas pavimentadas com pedras de várias cores. Aquela cidade era uma mistura do trabalho humano com o dos anões.  
Havia muita gente pelas ruas, humanos e anões. A cidade fervilhava. O grupo dos eldar era alvo de olhares curiosos, pois há vários anos que não se via um elfo naquela cidade e de repente havia dez deles ali. Conforme as orientações fornecidas pela guarda, eles atravessaram praticamente toda a cidade e finalmente viram-se mais uma vez defronte a uma longa ponte de pedra. Eles atravessaram a ponte e após os portões serem abertos, acharam-se no pátio de uma grande casa de pedra. Dali era perfeitamente visível o braço do rio que adentrava no terreno formando um lago que começava a congelar.  
O grupo foi imediatamente recepcionado por um grupo de cães que começaram a ladrar, dando um alarme. Logo eles foram recepcionados por um grupo de homens que fazia a guarda do rei.  
"A estalagem fica do outro lado da ponte," falou um dos homens enquanto examinava atentamente aquele grupo estanho.  
"Sim, nós passamos por ela. No entanto, trazemos notícias e uma correspondência importante para o rei da cidade de Valle e Esgaroth."  
"Muito bem. De onde vocês vêm?" Indagou um humano, fazendo com que os outros silenciassem. Era um homem alto de cabelos negros, trajando túnica cinza, camisa azul e botas de couro. Tathar observou os cabelos longos e negros do humano, os olhos azuis espertos, o nariz proeminente e aquilino que lhe dava um aspecto feroz. Além, é claro, da espada que descansava na bainha. Tathar Roitharíon ainda não sabia, mas acabava de ser interpelado por um dos mais ferozes guerreiros humanos: Bard, filho de Onodher.  
Uma coisa eu lembro bem de ter ouvido primeiro por Tathar, depois por Deirdre. Bard e o pai, Onodher, eram idênticos.  
"No viemos do reino élfico da Floresta das Trevas. Trazemos notícias da parte do rei Thranduil, a respeito de uma sobrevivente de uma emboscada dos orcs há algumas semanas." falou Tathar, percebendo que o edain em questão devia ser o chefe daqueles humanos.  
Lembro de ter ouvido de Bard que aquele dia fora o mais feliz em muitos dias de sua vida. A simples possibilidade da irmã estar viva retirara-lhe do coração um sentimento de culpa.  
"Por favor, sigam-me, o rei os receberá".  
Fazia quase um dia que a embaixada élfica chegara a Valle para informar o estado de saúde da filha do governante da cidade. Tamanha foi a surpresa causada pela notícia que as pessoas passaram todo o dia comentando a sorte da jovem. Escapar com vida de um ataque de orcs. Ter sido socorrida, e ainda por cima, estar vivendo entre os elfos. Era algo extraordinário.  
"Bom, mais uma vez ela se mostra portadora de muita sorte," comentou Onodher. "Todos nós pensávamos que...Bem...que Deirdre não houvesse sobrevivido ao ataque."  
"Não sei o que dizer," falou Elina.  
"Não diga nada então. Acha que..." Onodher parou contemplando-a por instantes antes de prosseguir. "Você estaria melhor sem ela? É isso que você quer dizer, Elina?"  
A mulher ruiva levantou os olhos do pergaminho que lia, mas nada disse. Ela dirigiu-se até a lareira e jogou um punhado de ervas secas no fogo. Elina inspirou profundamente o aroma de alfazema.  
"Você tem de cuidar do seu coração, minha esposa. Agradeço, de verdade, tudo o que tem feito por este povo. Contudo, é hora de cuidar de você. É mais do que a hora de vocês duas viverem em paz. Serem amigas, se possível". "O que sugere? Que eu vá buscá-la pessoalmente?" Indagou Elina. "Você acha que esta atitude faria com que nossa relação melhorasse. É isto que desejas, senhor meu esposo?" "Não. Você não precisará fazer isto" respondeu Onodher. "Enviararei Bard ao reino dos elfos. Ele trará Deirdre de volta."  
AMROD  
Os últimos raios de sol do inverno coloriram o céu em vários tons de rosa, amarelo e vermelho em um contraste interessante com as montanhas verdes que ao crepúsculo pareciam quase negras. Nesse entardecer uma das várias patrulhas élficas retornara à Floresta das Trevas. Era sempre assim, desde que a sombra surgira, tragando a luz e trazendo feras estranhas. Uma patrulha chegava, outra saía. Sempre.  
Amrod andava a passos rápidos pelos corredores. Não, definitivamente, ele não estava tão mal assim a ponto de precisar do curador. Durante toda a semana que estivera em patrulha, uma imagem o assombrava sempre que descansava. Ela voltava-lhe à mente. Sem precisar fechar os olhos. Bastava relaxar um pouco. Vermelho. Fogo. Luz. Os cabelos vermelhos vivos. Os olhos negros desfocados, sem enxergar nada.  
A jovem edain de cabelos vermelhos era-lhe uma incógnita. Quem era? O que a movia a estar em meio a uma luta? Uma informação; Amrod só desejava uma informação, apenas isso. Então Ilúvatar atendera seus pedidos fazendo Gwaeron, o curador, cruzar seu caminho.  
Obtida a informação desejada Amrod dirigiu-se ao aposento indicado por Gwaeron, um dos quartos no lado leste do palácio. Chegando lá ele bateu a porta e esperou.  
Sárie veio abrir a porta após a batida e surpreendeu-se por ver Amrod ali. Aliás, à exceção do curador, ninguém mais havia visitado a jovem Edain.  
"Sárie. Eu..." Amrod gaguejara um pouco. "Eu vim saber como ela está?"  
"É uma pena que você não tenha chegado mais cedo. Ela acabou de adormecer." Sárie indicou o leito, escondido parcialmente por um biombo formado por folhas verdes.  
"Então é melhor que eu volte em outra ocasião. Mas como ela está?" indagou Amrod, esticando-se um pouco tentando ver por cima do biombo.  
"Ela tem nome, Amrod. A edain se chama Deirdre e está bem, graças a você e a Gwaeron. O braço quebrado ainda inspira cuidados, mas isso não a impede de sair."  
"Certo. Eu voltarei em outra ocasião."  
"Eu a avisarei."  
Quando Amrod deixou aquela parte do palácio ele se dirigiu ao salão onde em geral se treinava esgrima. Sempre havia um grupo treinando ali, e eu havia convidado alguns de meus ex-comandados, já que não dirigia mais nenhuma tropa diretamente, para um treino de luta com espadas. Uma rotina simples de exercícios. Eu realmente precisava de alguma distração.  
Eu, Mínare, Alasseo, Ondollo e alguns outros havíamos concluído o exercício. Depusemos as armas e tratamos de limpá-las e guardá-las. Então Amrod apareceu no salão de treinos. Ele, bem como alguns soldados que acabavam de chegar, vinha praticar. Sentei-me a um canto e, juntamente com Mínare, me pus a observá-los. Aqui e acolá ouvíamos aplausos e algumas aclamações entusiasmadas com alguns golpes. Sorri e afastei-me, pois estava com sede e desejava encontrar água.  
Como já era inverno, uma fogueira havia sido acesa a um canto do salão para manter o ambiente aquecido. Sentei-me junto ao fogo e fiquei observando a luta até que em um determinado momento, a visão veio. Lembro-me de ter olhado a fogueira apenas. A primeira imagem que vi, já me era conhecida. Eu já a tinha visto há pelo menos vinte e três anos. Era um bebê recém-nascido, no meio da floresta; a criança chorava alto. De repente, uma menina ruiva já maior corria junto com outras crianças em meio a campos de capim tão verde e altos que pareciam ser capazes de engoli-las. Eu podia ouvir claramente o riso delas, mas mais uma vez a cena mudou.  
De repente, não havia mais criança alguma e eu via o portão de entrada do reino aberto. Fogo, havia fogo por toda a parte. Havia orcs atirando e via meu pai comandando o contra-ataque. De súbito, vi Amrod cair morto, ferido por um orc, e uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos, que eu sabia ser a criança que eu vira antes, chorar. E ela buscava refúgio junto ao rei. E me surpreendi ao ver meu pai abraçando-a carinhosamente.  
Logo depois a imagem mudou mais uma vez e me vi diante de um túmulo repleto de flores brancas e eu senti que voltava ao mundo da consciência. Por sorte, todos estavam tão entretidos com as lutas que ninguém percebera absolutamente nada. Ótimo. Não fiquei para ver o restante das lutas. Saí ainda perturbado com as visões e com a certeza de que só havia uma única pessoa que podia ajudar-me naquele momento. Elrond Pheredel. Meu problema, contudo seria sair da Floresta das Trevas.  
DEIRDRE E O REI  
Corredores e mais corredores. Infinitos, inúmeros corredores. Além de espaçosos e extensos salões. Todos iluminados por tochas vermelhas, que davam um tom acobreado às paredes. Tudo muito limpo. Meticulosamente e escrupulosamente limpo. E ao que lhe parecia, estava numa caverna.  
Enquanto andava, um brilho diferente chamou-lhe a atenção. Apressando o passo, Deirdre chegou ao local de onde provinha tal claridade. Era um pequeno jardim ao final do longo corredor que continuava à sua direita. Ela admirou-se, pois já era noite.  
Havia os mais diversos tipos de plantas ali e no meio do jardim uma árvore grande praticamente sem folhas, como que para mostrar que o inverno já chegara. Olhando para cima, Deirdre percebeu que alguns troncos de madeira haviam sido postos a apenas cinco centímetros de distância um do outro, de modo a permitir a entrada de ar e luz, mas não a de possíveis intrusos.  
Ainda estava detida na contemplação do local quando se lembrou de que devia procurar Sárie. Pelo que Deirdre me contara depois, elas haviam combinado um passeio pelo reino. Ao que parece, a jovem humana começava a ficar entediada. E não a culpo. Ela estava praticamente confinada aos aposentos a ela destinados.  
Lembro-me claramente de vê-la sorrindo e falando de que tinha a nítida sensação de que jamais se acostumaria com o palácio sob as cavernas. Coitada. Depois de ter sido criada em plena pradaria de Rohan, as cavernas com certeza eram um choque.  
Deirdre ainda estava confusa com as orientações recebidas de Sárie no dia anterior. Ela lembrava de palavras como Fair e Hair mas ela não tinha exatamente certeza do que queriam dizer.  
Deirdre parou diante de uma porta, igual a todas as outras. Como estava à procura de Sárie, ela bateu. A elfa prometera vê-la naquela manhã e o dia se passara e nada de Sárie. Não houve resposta alguma. Empurrou a porta suavemente e descobriu que se enganara, aquele não era um quarto, e sim uma saleta frouxamente iluminada pela luz clara, branca e fria da lua.  
"Por que você não entra logo de uma vez?" a voz fria e calma chegou aos ouvidos da jovem edain, que se quedou imóvel por alguns segundos. "Então finalmente vejo a Widumawi," falou Thranduil. "Venha, sente-se, por favor."  
Deirdre obedeceu, embora tenha estranhado a maneira como fora chamada. Intimamente a jovem edain não compreendia, ou melhor, desconhecia a utilidade daquele encontro não planejado. Não que ela já tivesse sido apresentada ao rei dos elfos, Thranduil, mas havia algo nele que indicava quem ele era. Ela inclinou-se numa mesura cumprimentando-o de acordo com sua posição. O rei sorriu ao passo que a jovem sentava-se onde lhe fora indicado.  
Se Deirdre costumava achar seu pai, Onodher, um homem severo, ela engoliu em seco a cada palavra que o rei lhe dirigia. Seu pai era um homem doce, comparado àquele à sua frente. Entretanto, era inegavelmente uma figura bonita, excepcionalmente bela, com longos cabelos loiros e lisos, olhos verdes. Sobre sua cabeça havia um diadema de folhas.  
"E o que aconteceu?" inquiriu Gimli me estimulando a continuar o relato.  
"Bom, conforme meu pai fez questão de divulgar, descobriu-se que Deirdre pertencia ao povo conhecido como Homens do Norte, que viveu por muitos anos na Angra Leste, nas proximidades da Floresta das Trevas. Eram criadores de cavalos e cavaleiros - todos lutadores, inclusive as mulheres."  
"Bom, então isso bastaria para explicar a presença dela na batalha que ocorreu nas proximidades da Floresta das Trevas."  
"Sim, com toda a razão."


	7. CAMINHOS QUE SE CRUZAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde os protagonistas da fanfic se encontram pela primeira vez. Onde a cidade de Valle é atacada e a partir daí se estabelece uma nova relação entre Valle e Mirkwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso aos leitores que neste capítulo aparece um animalzinho - especificamente um furão - e pedi permissão a SadieSil para utilizá-lo, já que é praticamente o mesmo encontrado em VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS no capítulo 19. Thanks, Sadie.

"A esperança talvez nasça quando tudo é desgraça" Legolas In: O Senhor dos Anéis - O Retorno Do Rei. Pp146  
ROHAN  
Afinal chegara o dia em que Gimli e eu deixaríamos a casa de Elfhelm em Aldurg e nos dirigiríamos a Meduseld, a cidade sede do reino de Rohan. Os primeiros raios de sol já haviam me encontrado desperto e não havia movimento algum nos campos e nas casas até onde minha vista podia alcançar, uma vez que me encontrava no segundo andar da casa, numa varanda que rodeava toda a residência.  
Aquele seria um ótimo dia! Eu ainda contemplava o nascer do sol quando ouvi uma voz infantil.  
"Ah! Você está aí? Venha aqui." A voz insistia e logo ouvi um miado como que em resposta. Em instantes vi passar correndo por mim uma menina que envergava um vestido branco com mangas longas, cabelos castanhos com leves reflexos avermelhados. Depois de não mais que alguns minutos, a menina voltou, desta feita segurando um gato alaranjado nos braços.  
"Bom dia, meu senhor. Desculpe se o acordei." A pequena tinha olhos escuros e espertos e falava num tom polido e educado. "Eu o acordei?" a menina repetiu o questionamento.  
"Não, pequenina. Eu acordei o sol hoje," respondi-lhe, pois a garotinha me parecia aflita com a possibilidade de haver me acordado e ouvi um suspiro de alívio vindo dela.  
"Ainda bem. Mamãe ficaria descontente se soubesse que perturbei os hóspedes do Marechal Elfhelm. Minha mãe trabalha para o Marechal, por isso nós moramos aqui," afirmou-me a menina.  
"Como se chama, pequena?" indaguei subitamente encantado com a menina humana e sua desenvoltura. Desde que iniciara a viagem com Gimli que eu não lidava com crianças e decididamente eu sentia falta desse convívio.  
"Dierna." Ela afagou o gato nos braços e o animal parou com o miado insistente. "E este aqui se chama Hilas. Esse traquinas fugiu depois de ter pulado na minha cama e me acordado."  
"Quando criança eu também possuía um bichinho que fazia tal arte," afirmei.  
"É mesmo?" Dierna inquiriu.  
"Sim. É a mais pura verdade," respondi, recordando-me das vezes em que Freyj o fizera. Eram ocasiões sempre divertidas. Apesar de que algumas vezes eu estava muito cansado para brincar com ele. "Mas acho melhor a senhorita ir, creio ter ouvido uma voz chamando-a," falei. Dierna virou-se na direção pela qual tinha vindo.  
"É minha mãe. Tenho que ir. Bom dia, meu senhor, e desculpe se por acaso o perturbei," afirmou Dierna.  
Quando ela saiu em direção ao andar inferior eu sorri e pensei comigo mesmo que apenas em tempos de tanta paz e harmonia, como prometiam ser aqueles em que vivíamos agora, as crianças mereciam viver. Suspirei e entrei em meus aposentos lembrando de que ainda demoraria até que Gimli acordasse e pudéssemos retomar nossa viagem.  
Meu amigo anão, como eu já esperava, dedicou grande parte da manhã a manter-se no leito, o que fez com que nossa viagem começasse com atraso e apenas na parte da tarde. Após a despedida e de posse de algumas mensagens que deviam ser enviadas ao rei Éomer de Rohan, além de presentes para a rainha Lothíriel, retomamos nosso caminho para Meduseld.  
"Você devia aproveitar que temos todo esse caminho e essa estrada deserta à frente para contar um pouco mais dessa sua história bem interessante," sugeriu Gimli. "Afinal não há nada para fazermos. Insisto nisso, já que Arod faz todo o trabalho."  
Eu ri do comentário de meu amigo e perguntei-me se quando viajava com outros anões Gimli era sempre tão... implicante. Mas concentrei-me em vigiar o caminho à nossa frente onde a pradaria estendia-se a perder de vista. Como eu não dei atenção ao seu pedido, Gimli resolveu brindar-nos com uma canção que aprendera nos dias em que estivemos em Aldurg e assim que esta acabou ele continuou com mais outras canções. Quando o sol começou a se pôr, tivemos de parar e montar acampamento. Não havia uma única estrela no céu ainda e nem Ithil aparecera. Então acendemos uma fogueira e em pouco tempo senti-me disposto a conversar com meu amigo. Ele voltou a pedir que eu lhe contasse a história. Então, assenti.  
"Na realidade esta história, Gimli, meu amigo, trata das mais variadas espécies de seres que se pode encontrar em toda a Arda. O modo como vivem, pensam, amam, odeiam," afirmei.  
"Deixe de conversa, alteza. O que você quer é me engabelar," Gimli replicou. "Afinal, o que aconteceu com a embaixada que você e seu pai enviaram a Valle? Eles encontraram a família de sua amiga? E os humanos? E os anões, como reagiram?" insistiu ele.  
"Calma, Gimli. Uma coisa de cada vez," repliquei. "Tenha um pouco de paciência e eu responderei suas perguntas". Na realidade, o anão me parecia tão ansioso e curioso quanto uma criança. Como se ele jamais houvesse crescido. E para falar a verdade acho que Gimli jamais amadureceu totalmente.  
Reino élfico da Floresta das Trevas  
Ano 3015 da Terceira Era  
Havia pelo menos uma semana que a patrulha enviada às cidades dos homens se fora e nenhuma notícia chegava. Situação esta que me fez ficar apreensivo ao extremo e uma indagação formou-se em minha mente: e se a edan não tivesse família? O pensamento deixou-me mais intranqüilo ainda, se aquilo era possível.  
Não havíamos sequer considerado essa hipótese, mas, sendo os edain, de vida tão curta e frágil, a exceção dos numenorianos, esta era uma possibilidade que não devia ter sido descartada. E o pior era que isso realmente deveria ser verdade já que, no caso de nossa hóspede, seus companheiros de viagem não se deram sequer ao trabalho de voltar à sua procura. Subitamente assustado com o rumo que meus pensamentos tomavam, devido à ausência de notícias, tomei uma decisão que com certeza mudaria e muito o rumo de minha tão calma vida. Eu só não imaginava o quanto.  
Vê-la-ia hoje mesmo. Pelos relatos que me chegavam, nossa hóspede já estava bem. Andava por todo o palácio. Já havia, inclusive, se encontrado com meu Ada. E ele não fora o único a "roubar" um pouco do tempo dela. Pelos mesmos relatos eu sabia que meu amigo Amrod já havia visto a edan diversas vezes, o que me pareceu sem sentido. O que ele pretendia? Que Sárie a acompanhasse constantemente era perfeitamente compreensível, mas Amrod... Por quê? Aquilo fez com que eu me sentisse subitamente aborrecido. Com todos estes questionamentos em minha mente decidi que estava na hora dessa jovem encontrar-se com o Príncipe da Floresta das Trevas também.  
Saí da sala do Chefe da Guarda, aonde, inclusive, eu chegara a dormir na noite anterior, e tomei o rumo leste com o intuito de chegar aos aposentos onde a jovem estava. Ao chegar lá, contudo, não havia viv'alma. Indaguei a um dos elfos encarregados da limpeza e este me informou que Sárie havia saído com a edan em direção à caverna do lago.  
Frustração. Esse era o sentimento. Parecia-me que não seria uma tarefa tão fácil assim, encontrar a jovem e obter as respostas necessárias. Então refiz o caminho e segui rumo ao local onde ela e Sárie se encontravam.  
Um lago. A água, de tom escuro quase negro, refletia o céu. Havia chovido muito nos três últimos dias, impossibilitando a Deirdre e Sárie andarem pelos arredores do palácio. Mas não naquela manhã. O céu estava claro e as poucas nuvens não prenunciavam sequer uma garoa, que dirá chuva. Olhando ao redor viam-se imensos paredões de pedra cobertos de vegetação. Uma caverna, sem sombra de dúvida.  
Entretanto, mal haviam chegado à caverna e Sárie manifestara interesse em voltar ao palácio.  
"Você ficará bem, tenho certeza. É rápido! E eu voltarei logo. Além do mais, estamos dentro do palácio." A elfa estava se recriminando por ter esquecido de ir falar com Atánone como havia prometido que faria.  
"Mas o que você vai fazer lá? Estávamos até a pouco no palácio," argumentou a humana.  
"Vou buscar uma infusão nas casas de curar. Volto logo. Fique aqui e aproveite." Sárie indicou um local e saiu em seguida.  
A jovem sentou-se ao pé de uma árvore, onde propositadamente algumas toras de madeira faziam às vezes de bancos.  
Após caminhar um pouco, questionei-me porque eu precisava falar tanto com uma humana, que nunca vira anteriormente. Certo, havia o fato de ela ter sido ferida dentro do reino, e isto merecera toda a atenção que pudemos dar, mas o pior já havia passado. Era apenas uma questão de dias até Roitharíon voltar com notícias. Pensando bem, não havia essa necessidade toda. Ou havia? Então terminei por encontrar Sárie retornando ao palácio. Sozinha.  
"Alteza," a elleth cumprimentou-me.  
"Olá, Sárie, estava mesmo à sua procura," afirmei. No íntimo, por ver Sárie sozinha, eu me decepcionei, questionando-me onde estaria a jovem edan.  
"Em que posso ajudá-lo, alteza?" Sárie perguntou, sempre prestativa.  
"Sárie, creio que você não ignora que há mais de uma semana enviamos uma patrulha em busca da família da edan. Mesmo assim eu gostaria de falar com ela, se for possível," falei com absoluta clareza e precisão. Afinal, era o que eu me propusera: encontrar a edan e saber sobre sua família. Acabara de decidir-me.  
"Não vejo porque não poderia, príncipe Legolas," Sárie disse calmamente. "Bem, eu a deixei na caverna do lago, mas preciso ir até as casas de curar, a fim de buscar uma infusão que Atánone prometeu-me."  
"Bom. Creio que eu possa conversar um pouco com ela enquanto você retorna," ofereci. A súbita ocupação de Sárie vinha a calhar, com toda a certeza.  
"Obrigada, Alteza."  
"Disponha" agradeci. Vi a elleth fazer menção de afastar-se, mas pedi-lhe que ficasse com um gesto. Sárie ficou imóvel, esperando. "Só mais uma coisa Sárie," falei-lhe. "Deixe disso de alteza, ou nunca mais falo com você." Vi a boa Sárie ficar visivelmente desconcertada e saímos em direções opostas.  
UMA PEQUENA INVESTIGAÇÃO  
Escondido entre as sombras, eu a observei.  
Desde o momento que se sentara debaixo do choupo, Deirdre fora cercada pelo mais agradável silêncio. Só ocasionalmente ouvia-se o gorjear de um pássaro e assim fora por vários minutos até que, subitamente, Deirdre teve sua atenção desviada por um pequeno animal que elegera a capa com que ela se protegia do frio como um esconderijo interessante. A garota tentou pegá-lo, porém o furão distanciou-se como que a observando e ela ainda tinha um braço enfaixado a restringir-lhe os movimentos.  
"Venha cá. Não vou lhe fazer mal algum," afirmou, chamando o bichinho. "Venha aqui."  
Depois de alguns minutos entre súplicas e pedidos o furão veio aproximando-se aos poucos, para em seguida correr em direção à jovem. Deirdre riu quando o observou subir e brincar de se esconder dentro do capuz, fazendo-lhe cócegas. Após alguns segundos, ela conseguiu apanhá-lo e observando-o contorcer-se, indagou em voz alta.  
"A quem você pertence fofura? Pois é evidente que és domesticado."  
"Ele é meu," respondi, finalmente fazendo-me visível.  
Vi Deirdre direcionar o olhar na direção da minha voz e pude perceber um certo ar de curiosidade em seus olhos negros. Decerto ela não esperava encontrar ninguém ali. Ela levantou-se com rapidez, ou pelo menos tentou - já que com Freyj num braço e o outro enfaixado, a edan assemelhou-se a uma cegonha presa no gelo. Eu fiz um enorme esforço para não rir, enquanto ela aproveitava para pôr o bichinho no chão, ocasião em que o furão achou ótima para subir em meus braços.  
"E quem é você? Posso saber?" indagou Deirdre. Demorei alguns segundos para responder, com a estranha sensação de já ter visto aqueles olhos. Não, aquilo era bobagem minha. Onde eu poderia ter visto aquela humana? Não na Floresta das Trevas, nem muito menos em Imladris. Sem contar que eu havia passado muito tempo vigiando as fronteiras da floresta, mas nunca havia ido até as cidades humanas mais próximas, lugar de onde parecia que ela provinha indubitavelmente.  
"Legolas," disse dando-lhe apenas meu nome, sem títulos, pompas, ou cerimônias. Todo esse cerimonial sempre me fora profundamente aborrecido.  
"Certo, então o furão lhe pertence?" Deirdre tornou a indagar. Ela agora parecia desconfiada.  
"Sim. Freyj é meu, desde que o salvei das mãos de um caçador," respondi-lhe. O bichinho ficara quieto e eu agradeci a Yavanna silenciosamente.  
"Perdoe-me pela falta de jeito," ela disse e me estendeu a mão num cumprimento humano. "Eu me chamo Deirdre."  
Fazia um bom tempo que não lidava com os edain, entretanto lembrei do que devia fazer e a cumprimentei da mesma forma. "Sim, a jovem humana salva pela patrulha de Rothaírion. Esta história é bem conhecida por todo o reino."  
"Eu mesma." Ela indicou a si própria com uma das mãos, como se fosse necessário enfatizar quem era, algo que me pareceu totalmente estranho.  
"Para alguém que foi atacada por orcs você não devia ir tão longe sozinha," provoquei.  
"Mas ainda estamos no palácio, não?" Deirdre perguntou espantada. "Sárie me assegurou que eu estaria em segurança. Que não havia nada com o que me preocupar."  
"Sim. Mas onde está sua... amiga, pajem, babá?" eu perguntei.  
"Sárie? Bem, a considero uma amiga. Já tive babás e pajens o suficiente por toda uma vida" Deirdre respondeu empertigando-se. Bom, pelo visto eu não era o único totalmente desconfortável ali.  
"Mesmo estando dentro do perímetro do palácio não considero que seja uma boa idéia você ficar aqui," voltei a afirmar.  
"Mas... Sárie deve voltar logo, ela me garantiu que não demoraria," contra-argumentou Deirdre.  
"Mesmo assim. Não creio que seja uma boa idéia você ficar aqui. Eu a levo de volta ao palácio. Se a encontrarmos no caminho, ótimo. Se não, pedimos a um dos mensageiros que a informe onde você se encontra," afirmei e ela passou alguns minutos a me olhar como que avaliando a proposta, parecendo indecisa, até que respondeu.  
"Certo, Legolas. Você me convenceu. Eu vou com você até o palácio."  
Andávamos lado a lado em silêncio. Até porque naquele momento não havia mais nada a ser dito. Éramos apenas hóspede e castelão, embora ela não soubesse disso. E nada mais.  
"Posso perguntar uma coisa?" inquiri. Afinal, eu ainda não descobrira o que me fizera procurá-la.  
"Sim," Deirdre respondeu-me.  
"Você tem irmãos? Quero dizer, e sua família?" Perguntei, pois foi aquilo que eu tinha ido fazer ali, não foi?  
"Oh sim. Há Bard, meu irmão. Há também meus pais, minha avó em Rohan e Maeva," ela respondeu, parecendo mais entusiasmada. "Bom, eu também posso perguntar uma coisa, Legolas?" falou Deirdre, e havia algo no tom de voz dela que me fez ficar em alerta instantaneamente.  
"É justo," afirmei. "Pode perguntar."  
"Quem é você? E qual o motivo de todo o interrogatório?" ela falou cruzando os braços na altura do peito, a cabeça ligeiramente levantada como se estivesse me desafiando.  
"Sou o Chefe da Guarda Real e, bem, enviei uma patrulha para tentar localizar sua família há uma semana. Mas como ainda não tive notícias, resolvi conversar com você diretamente."  
Ela olhou-me com uma expressão estranha no rosto, um misto de divertimento e incredulidade, e então falou. "Então foi você quem soltou o furão. Para ter um pretexto para falar comigo." Deirdre parecia divertir-se com a hipótese que imaginara.  
"Não. Tanto que Freyj ficou lá na caverna. Mas confesso que ele foi de uma ajuda providencial," afirmei.  
"Certo. Vou fingir que acredito nisso," Deirdre afirmou em tom de riso. Definitivamente ela não acreditou em mim. Péssimo. Começamos mal.  
Ao voltarmos para o palácio, encontramo-nos com alguns dos habitantes do reino que olhavam com interesse e curiosidade quando passávamos, o que a deixou intrigada a ponto de indagar-me.  
"O que eles têm, Legolas? Parece que nunca viram uma humana?"  
"Bom, você é um assombro para eles sim. É a primeira humana a entrar e permanecer na Floresta das Trevas por vários anos," afirmei.  
"Verdade?" Deirdre olhou-me com certo assombro e posso dizer que achei simplesmente adorável. Parecia uma criança que descobrira um grande segredo.  
"Vocês... vocês não têm amigos entre os humanos?" Deirdre indagou, parecendo realmente surpresa.  
"Amigos...amigos, não. Apenas alguns contatos necessários. Negócios. Diplomacia"  
"Sim," Deirdre interrompeu-me. "Certa vez, eu fiscalizei junto com Bard um embarque de amoras vermelhas e doces, mandadas para cá, por meio do rio. Além de vinho e outros itens."  
"Isso mesmo. Mantemos relações comerciais e de amizade com seu povo, em Valle e em Esgaroth, com os filhos de Bard, o arqueiro."  
"Meu avô," ela completou.  
Pronto. Por isso eu achara tão familiar o nome do irmão. Já o ouvira antes.  
"E mesmo entre os elfos nós, da floresta, temos pouco contato com os outros reinos élficos," respondi.  
"Entendo," disse ela.  
"Bem, eis a entrada que levará aos seus aposentos. Não se preocupe quanto a Sárie, a informarei de que você já retornou ao palácio. Tenha um bom dia," despedi-me e deixei-a sozinha.  
FERRADURAS, SELAS E ARREIOS  
Cidade de Valle  
O sol se punha e conferia tons de alaranjado ao céu bem acima da cabeça dos elfos. De onde estavam tinham o privilégio de contemplar toda a cidade. E era indubitavelmente uma bela vista, uma que eu mesmo tive o privilégio de contemplar, mas que eles confessaram-me muito tempo depois, principiava a aborrecê-los devido à aparente apatia em que haviam imergido.  
Os elfos estavam temporariamente impedidos de voltar para a Floresta das Trevas. Não o fariam sem uma resposta do rei das duas cidades a algumas perguntas feitas por meu ada. E todos, sem exceção, aguardavam que o capitão lhe trouxesse boas novas. E por fim elas chegaram.  
"Preparem-se, senhores. Voltaremos para casa dentro de dois dias," afirmou o Capitão Tathar. "Por ora descansem e aproveitem o belo pôr do sol." O tom de alegria na voz do capitão era facilmente perceptível para todos.  
O capitão, então, retomou o caminho que fizera e entrou novamente na grande casa de pedra do governante de Valle e Esgaroth. O único problema que ele tinha a resolver naquele momento era encontrar um bom ferreiro, alguém plenamente capaz de fazer novas ferraduras para seu cavalo.  
Afora isso Tathar agradecia aos Valar por poder voltar para casa e com a tarefa que lhe fora designada cumprida. Estivera acertando os detalhes da viagem e o capitão dos humanos, Bard, que eu viria a conhecer tempos depois, iria com eles para trazer a irmã. Enquanto rememorava esse ponto da conversa, ao virar um corredor Tathar encontrou-se com Mark, um dos soldados do rei Onodher. Após conversar um pouco com o humano, Tathar saiu da casa de pedra em direção à cidade. Antes disso, ele passou novamente pelo pátio onde estavam os outros elfos e informou-os aonde iria.  
"Posso acompanhá-lo, capitão?" Nárello indagou para em seguida emendar. "Creio que eu possa ser útil de alguma maneira, pois já fui à cidade mais de uma vez."  
O capitão Tathar quase não tivera tempo de conhecer a cidade de Valle, pois dedicara a maior parte de seu tempo em conversas com o rei Onodher e o filho deste, o jovem Bard. Era fato também que todos os seus comandados já a houvessem conhecido e por esse motivo ele não teve dúvidas em aceitar a ajuda do comandado para ir à cidade.  
"Pode sim. Não vejo problema algum," respondeu o capitão.  
Tathar finalmente podia constatar o que os soldados haviam dito. O comércio em Valle era grande e sortido. Havia todo o tipo de coisas sendo exibidas e vendidas, como ele mesmo havia me contado em seu retorno à Floresta das Trevas. Eles andavam lado a lado até que Nárello parou defronte a uma loja, o que intrigou Tathar.  
"Deseja comprar alguma coisa?" Na realidade, ele havia percebido que Nárello estava ansioso demais em descer até a cidade mais uma vez e agora descobrira exatamente o porquê.  
"Ah sim! Pensei em levar um desses prendedores de cabelo para minha irmã," Nárello afirmou.  
"Tudo bem. Vamos entrar, então. Creio que acharemos algo que combine com Nessa Telemnar. Mas depois temos de ver o ferreiro que Mark indicou."  
"Sim, senhor capitão." O elfo sorriu.  
Enquanto caminhava, Tathar achava que seus passos naquelas ruas cobertas de pedra soavam mais altos do que o apropriado para um eldar. Seria impossível esconder-se de um inimigo ali, além do fato de que as pessoas sempre os olhavam como se fossem seres de um outro mundo. Eu nunca me importei com a curiosidade dos humanos, mas Tathar jamais se sentiu confortável com isso. Ele reparou que praticamente saíam da cidade conforme seguiam as indicações dadas pelo soldado e agora estavam fora das muralhas. Enquanto isso, Nárello comentava alegremente sobre o presente que comprara para a irmã. Então pararam à porta de um estabelecimento de pedra e madeira, de onde o som de marteladas estridentes chegavam-lhes aos ouvidos há pelo menos alguns metros.  
Eles observaram o lugar. A oficina do ferreiro devia ser no piso inferior todo em pedra, enquanto a moradia estaria no primeiro andar, este em madeira. O som das marteladas estava cada vez mais forte.  
"Por favor, eu procuro pelo ferreiro?" indagou Tathar.  
"Lá dentro, senhor," respondeu um menino que brincava distraidamente com bolinhas de argila cozida. O garoto Angus levantou os olhos e ficou boquiaberto ao ver os elfos. Era a primeira vez que os via de tão perto assim. O menino correu, então, a fim de contar a novidade para Rowan, a menina agora não era mais a única a ter visto os elfos de perto.  
"Olá. Eu procuro pelo ferreiro," Tathar perguntou mais uma vez ao entrar no aposento.  
O som de um chiado produzido por metal quente em contato com a água chegou-lhes aos ouvidos, então ele e Nárello dirigiram-se para lá.  
"Já encontrou então."  
O tom de voz abafado fez o capitão arquear uma sobrancelha e logo viu surgir por detrás da proteção de metal uma jovem de cabelos da cor dourada como o trigo ao sol e olhos castanhos.  
"Peço que me desculpe, senhorita," Tathar recomeçou. "Mas eu procuro pelo ferreiro."  
A jovem humana sorriu um sorriso que lhe chegava aos olhos, pôs uma das mãos na cintura e afirmou em tom de franco desafio.  
"Então eu repito o que disse. Já encontrou. Mas se quer um ferreiro homem sugiro que dê meia volta e siga mais um pouco. Voltando para dentro das muralhas e subindo a rua você vai encontrar Keir, ele pode servir. Embora não seja tão bom assim," ela afirmou, recolocou a proteção no rosto e recomeçou a trabalhar, produzindo um barulho estridente.  
"Desculpe-me," insistiu Tathar falando muito alto a fim de ser ouvido. "Fui informado por um dos soldados do rei Onodher que aqui se encontrava o melhor ferreiro da cidade de Valle," aquilo era um tormento para ele. Tudo naquela tarde fazia com que ele não se comportasse de modo élfico. Inclusive falando alto como agora.  
A jovem ergueu a proteção do rosto e riu antes de responder. "Sim. Sou eu. Chamo-me Aelia. As ferraduras que coloco nos cavalos da guarda real falam pelo meu serviço. As espadas que forjo também. Diga-me, então o que o traz aqui Senhor...?" a ferreira indagou.  
Ah, Aelia. Lembro-me das horas intermináveis que o meu Capitão passava contando as proezas da humana. E, naquela hora, a mulher havia feito mais uma proeza: deixar Tathar sem palavras.  
Tathar deixou-se ficar em silêncio por alguns instantes. Ele nunca havia ouvido falar de uma mulher que fizesse aquele serviço. Mas o ferreiro, que agora se revelara a ferreira, fora muito bem recomendado, aliás, recomendada.  
"Bom, estou com um problema com as ferraduras do meu cavalo. Você poderia resolver isto?" pediu Tathar.  
"Ferraduras. Sim, isto é bem simples. Onde está o animal?" indagou Aelia.  
"Deixei-o nos estábulos da casa do governante de Valle. Estamos hospedados lá." A resposta fora concisa.  
"Certo. Me dê alguns minutos e eu irei até lá, senhor..."  
"Roitharíon. Tathar Roitharíon".  
O capitão dos eldar observou a jovem dirigir-se até a escada do lado esquerdo do prédio que levava ao segundo andar e sumir por uma porta. Passados alguns minutos ele a viu retornar.  
"Pronto capitão. Vamos ver sua montaria e tratar desse problema de ferraduras," falou a jovem postando-se na frente dos eldar. Então os três saíram do prédio e Aelia fechou a porta de madeira. Nesse instante o garoto Angus retornara. Ela chamou-o.  
"Se aparecer alguém atrás dos meus serviços diga que fui à casa do governante. Peça pra voltar no final da tarde. Angus?" ela chamou a atenção do garoto que por sua vez olhava os elfos boquiabertos. "Ouviu o que eu disse?"  
"Sim, eu ouvi, Aelia," Angus declarou embora mantivesse os olhos nos elfos à sua frente.  
"Bom menino." Ela sorriu e abaixando-se o beijou na bochecha, o que provocou um pequeno protesto da parte do garoto.  
As estrebarias eram absolutamente iguais em toda a Arda. O que diferenciava as de Valle em particular era o estado de limpeza. Estavam sempre impecáveis. O cheiro de feno chegou aos narizes dos elfos e da edan quando pararam à porta. A entrada dava para o lado leste, para evitar que o vento frio que vinha da montanha ocasionasse algum mal aos animais.  
A poucos passos de onde Aelia estava, um grande alazão com manchas brancas mostrava-se inquieto. O animal relinchou alto. Uma. Duas. Várias vezes, o que atraiu um cavalariço baixinho até ele.  
"Qual é o animal capitão?" Aelia perguntou voltando-se para Tathar.  
"Aquele ali," indicou o elfo. A ferreira direcionou o olhar para o lugar indicado e viu um baio lustroso de pernas longas. O animal estava quieto mastigando feno. E como se tivesse ouvido a voz do dono, abanou as orelhas e levantou a cabeça.  
"Como ele se chama?" perguntou mais uma vez Aelia, agora olhando fixamente para o cavalo.  
"Assur".  
O trabalho em geral era considerado fedido e sujo, mas Aelia contou a Tathar que jamais se importava com isso. Disse que o aprendera ainda menina com o pai. Primeiramente, tinha de remover a ferradura velha, danificada, em seguida tratava-se de retirar o excesso do casco do cavalo. Para os leigos aquela tarefa podia parecer cruel, já que se poderia pensar que ela machucava o animal, contudo, sabendo executá-la, o animal não sofreria dor alguma. Retirava-se apenas e tão somente casco morto.  
"Pronto! Agora está tudo bem." O cavalo relinchou. "Você logo poderá andar sem se machucar, Assur," afirmou Aelia dando uma palmadinha amigável no flanco direito do animal. Este agora sacudiu a cabeça em aprovação. Em seguida, ela dirigiu-se para a forja onde deixara as ferraduras. Ela já as havia moldado, e agora devia ajustá-las ao animal.  
Nárello e Tathar observavam tudo com grande interesse. Parecia-lhes estar vendo algo do outro mundo. E posso assegurar que era! O sempre tão arisco Assur, o cavalo do capitão, estava calmo. A jovem sabia lidar com animais com toda certeza.  
"Pronto, capitão. O seu cavalo não vai correr o risco de machucar-se," ela afirmou categórica enquanto dirigia-se a um canto onde pôde lavar as mãos e o rosto. Os cabelos claros estavam molhados de suor, o que lhes conferia um tom mais escuro, e sua face estava vermelha. Entretanto ela sorria ao constatar que fizera um trabalho bem feito. Aquele era um prazer indescritível.  
"Quanto lhe devo?" indagou Tathar aproximando-se da edan. A jovem ferreira sorriu e disse:  
"São quatro moedas, senhor." O elfo imediatamente retirou as quatro moedas de uma bolsa e as entregou à ferreira, que sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. "Não posso aceitar, Senhor."  
"Você não disse que eram quatro moedas?" argumentou o capitão.  
"Sim. Quatro moedas de cobre simples. Creio que o senhor enganou-se. Estas aqui são de prata."  
"Tudo bem. Só um instante, então," Tathar pediu e afastou-se. Após alguns minutos de conversa com Nárello o capitão retornou.  
"Temos um problema aqui. Nem eu nem meu soldado temos moedas de cobre. Como faremos então?"  
"Você pode ver com alguém aqui mesmo. Deve haver alguma pessoa que possa trocar moedas de prata por cobre," explicou Aelia.  
Alguns instantes depois, Nárello saiu em busca de alguém que trocasse as ditas moedas, o que deu a Tathar a oportunidade de admirar aquela jovem tão diferente. Na realidade ele não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava se metendo na ocasião.  
Acho que foi o doce sorriso da humana que aqueceu de súbito o coração de meu amigo Tathar. Aquele meio sorriso matreiro também foi o responsável pelo meu Capitão se encontrar no quarto de Aelia um dia depois, tentando se controlar para que a pequena irmã da humana, Selene, não ouvisse os seus gemidos de desejo.  
ORCS E WARGS  
Névoa. Névoa por toda a parte. Nem parecia que há poucos instantes fizera um tempo agradável com um belo pôr do sol em Valle. O que se via agora era o céu nublado e a chuva que começaria a cair a qualquer instante. Então aconteceu. As sentinelas postadas na entrada da cidade deram o alarme. Um grande gonzo tocou. Chamando todos os soldados, acordando moradores. Orcs montados em wargs atacavam alguns camponeses em suas fazendas. Estavam na parte baixa, não havia como penetrarem no círculo da cidade. A alta muralha de pedra os impediria. Era o que se esperava.  
Entretanto, havia uma claridade e um calor, além de um brilho alaranjado e dourado inconfundíveis. Fogo. Havia colunas de fumaça que começavam a elevar-se numa dança estranha rumo ao céu.  
Praticamente todas as casas – feitas de madeira e cobertas de turfa – fora do círculo da muralha da cidade estavam em chamas. Era um pandemônio. E bastaram apenas algumas flechas incendiárias. Havia um grupo de orcs montado nos wargs que passara atirando-as e causando grande confusão. As pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro em busca de abrigo. Sons de vozes humanas misturavam-se ao de animais. O cheiro da fumaça tornava difícil respirar. Não havia lua o que tornava quase impraticável distinguir aliados de inimigos.  
"Não está certo. Fechem o círculo. Protejam-se e matem todas as bestas que puderem encontrar," a voz de Bard, ainda que baixa, comandou. A segurança e a coragem que inspirava em seus comandados sempre me causaram admiração.  
Enquanto os orcs estavam longe, as setas faziam o serviço. Os arcos cantavam ininterruptamente. Mas, por alguma arte do inimigo, eles pareciam se multiplicar mais e mais. O humano Birka gritou e logo mais soldados apareceram. O confronto era todo do lado de fora da muralha. Bastava deixar alguns arqueiros ali pra protegerem a retaguarda.  
"Deixe os elfos ali!" gritou Birka, esperando que o comandante Bard o ouvisse, e dirigiu-se a um ponto onde acabara de ver um orc desmontar da grande besta. O Warg mordeu alguma coisa e arrancou algo que ele reconheceu como sendo uma perna humana e o sangue jorrou. Birka investiu contra o orc, cuidaria do animal depois. Descendo a espada com força e precisão, ele atingiu a perna do orc, rasgando-a ao meio. Imediatamente o sangue negro espirrou e o local começou a inchar. A besta grunhiu de dor e investiu contra o humano, mas ele evitou o golpe do orc e girando o corpo desferiu-lhe um a cabeça do monstro que caiu ao chão. Morto. Menos um.  
Em um outro ponto não muito distante dali, um dos elfos da patrulha de meu Capitão Tathar dividia um orc em duas partes, a partir da cintura da criatura. Isso após ter decepado o braço com que o orc brandira a espada à sua frente.  
"Animais! Covardes!" a voz de um humano furioso chegou aos ouvidos do elfo logo após ter abatido o orc.  
"Bem, agora há menos um animal covarde aqui," afirmou o eldar. O humano riu. E logo a atenção de ambos voltou-se mais uma vez para o combate.  
Quando finalmente a batalha terminou, Tathar exerceu o seu papel de líder e foi ver como estavam os seus soldados, sua espada suja de sangue negro deixando um rastro grotesco no chão.  
Não havia muitos elfos machucados. Poucos morreram. Na realidade os humanos, em especial entre os camponeses, estavam os maiores feridos e as maiores perdas.  
"Pode vir comigo, capitão?" Bard indagou. O jovem capitão humano tinha os cabelos negros desalinhados e ainda não havia trocado as vestes onde ainda havia sangue, o que fazia com que ele exalasse um cheiro no mínimo nauseante. O capitão dos elfos reparou que no braço esquerdo da túnica cinza de Bard a manga havia sido cortada ao meio, bem como a camisa azul, e via-se um longo corte. As botas estavam enlameadas. Estas eram algumas lembranças que ficaram daquela noite. Meu amigo Bard ostentou uma feia cicatriz no braço para sempre depois daquela batalha. Mas o próprio Tathar encontrava-se nas mesmíssimas condições. O capitão apenas meneou a cabeça, aquiescendo ao pedido do humano.  
Eles principiaram a subir uma escada que dava acesso à muralha, que era grande, larga. Os dois podiam andar lado a lado sem riscos de cair. Como Tathar havia pensado, os orcs não puderam entrar na cidade. A muralha impedira.  
Eles pararam no que era uma espécie de "posto de guarda". Dois soldados ali presentes imediatamente apresentaram as armas. Bard baixou a mão e levou Tathar um pouco mais adiante. Dali podiam ver o rio corrente e toda a região ao redor de Erebor.  
"Veja. Agora os campos estão devastados. Por sorte toda a colheita já havia sido feita, mas não fora impossível evitar perdas humanas," Bard principiou a falar, os olhos azuis agora cheios de preocupação.  
"Eles já haviam atacado a cidade antes, capitão?" indagou Tathar. "Não. Desde a Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos, não. Mas essas criaturas estão bem ousadas. Nunca haviam se aproximado tanto daqui. Aproveitaram-se da noite escura e sem lua para poder atacar."  
"Bem, mas vocês conseguiram evitar que eles entrassem na cidade" afirmou Tathar. "O ideal seria ampliar a muralha, cercar além dos campos, proteger os que moram nas cercanias."  
"Sim, mas quantos pereceram aqui esta noite? Preciso conversar com meu pai. Estamos isolados aqui, o que pode nos tornar frágeis ao extremo. A impressão que tenho é de que eles estão testando nossas forças. Por que vir direto a Valle e não a Esgaroth, no lago?" indagou Bard. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto típico de nervosismo e impaciência humana. "Acabei de enviar alguns homens até a cidade lago, eu mesmo estou indo para lá. Aparentemente, Esgaroth não foi atacada, mas quem sabe? É meu dever cuidar disso," Bard retomou a caminhada indo na direção norte.  
"Queria que minha irmã estivesse aqui. É tão fácil repartir os problemas com ela," confessou e em seguida prosseguiu. "Capitão, eu creio que vocês irão voltar ao reino élfico sem mim. Não sei se teríamos conseguido nos livrar dos orcs tão rapidamente sem sua ajuda capitão Roitharíon. E sou grato por isso." Ele apertou a mão do capitão num gesto de gratidão. "E assim que conseguimos reestruturar a guarda para evitar novos ataques e reforçar a segurança da cidade lago, irei buscar Deirdre, o que provavelmente demorará um pouco. Com sua licença, capitão Roitharíon."  
"Então, pelo que Tathar me relatou, aquela foi uma despedida formal do jovem Bard. Ele agradecera pela ajuda no conflito e liberara os elfos para retornarem a suas casas quando bem entendessem e desejassem. Bom, essa era uma atitude típica dele, sem dúvida."  
"Isso significa que sua amiga continuou hospedada com vocês por um bom tempo," Gimli falou. Era uma afirmação, e não uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim merecia uma resposta e eu a dei.  
"Sim. Deirdre ficou conosco durante todo o inverno".


	8. Cavaleiros e Comandantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde aparece Bard e começam os preparativos para levar Deirdre de volta a Valle.

O CAPITÃO BARD  
CIDADE DE VALLE  
ANO 3015 da Terceira Era.  
Dentro da casa do governante de Valle o movimento já era intenso. Embora não houvesse amanhecido ainda. A lareira acesa ajudava a espantar o frio do inverno e o vento que viera das montanhas, zumbira a noite inteira.  
Um grupo de serviçais serviu a refeição ao rapaz que estava sentado ao lado direito do homem mais velho. A refeição era silenciosa. Ambos haviam discutido a viagem no dia anteior a exaustação.  
Onodher observava o filho que terminara a refeição ser abordado pela governate de sua casa, o rapaz já tinha em suas mãos dois pergaminhos e Onodher via Maeva acrescentar mais um.  
"Deixe de tolice mulher! A garota está bem! Bard logo a trará de volta" resmungou Onodher.  
"Eu sei senhor." a mulher tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos, como se houvesse chorado. Entretanto ela olhou para o senhor e continuou a falar. "Mas mesmo assim gostaria que o rapaz levasse a minha mensagem se o senhor permitir".  
"Permito. Agora saia, ou ele só irá partir quando for meio dia, pelo que conheço de você e os seus paparicos".replicou o governante. A mulher baixinha saiu resmungando algo num tom muito baixo e o rapaz balançou a cabeça, o que fez com que seus cabelos longos e negros, cobrissem os olhos azuis e disse:  
"Pai. Precisava ser tão severo assim?"  
Onodher mirou o filho em silêncio. Era uma cópia de si mesmo. Era como contemplar-se num espelho é claro. Os mesmos cabelos negros e longos, os mesmos olhos azuis, o nariz aquilino. A única e palpável diferença era que o rapaz era infinitamente mais paciente do que ele jamais fora. O rei tomou um gole do hidromel que fora posto a seu lado.  
"Pai. Não é muito cedo para hidromel" Bard protestou.  
"Não. Agora me escute. Eu ainda governo este lugar e a cidade para onde você vai garoto. Sei também que só um cálice disto aqui não vai me fazer mal." E como que para provar ao rapaz o que dissera ele sinalizou para o empregado que retirou a garrafa de cima da mesa.  
"Escute bem o que digo. Na carta que mandei a sua irmã, eu falo que as negociações para o futuro casamento dela ainda não começaram. Preciso pensar melhor a esse respeito. Aliás quero a opinião dela, antes de acertar qualquer acordo de casamento." falou Onodher.  
"Certo. Isso não é nem um pouco usual". Respondeu Bard. "Mas o senhor sabe o que faz". Finalizou o homem mais novo.  
"Agora. Vamos tratar da reconstrução da muralha. Quando você voltar de Esgaroth quero estar começando as novas fundações." afirmou Onodher.  
"Sim e ela tem de ser ampliada." concordou Bard e em seguida acrescentou. "Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de deixar tanta gente morando fora. Está ficando perigoso demais."  
"Certo filho. Agora vamos lá". afirmou Onodher e os dois deixaram a sala em direção ao pátio principal.  
As duas comitivas saíram lado a lado da cidade de Valle. No céu de hívre uma lua leitosa e um pálido sol rivalizavam na tentativa de iluminar o caminho. O grupamento eldar fazia agora o caminho inverso, desciam até Esgaroth do Lago Comprido. O percurso entre as duas cidades normalmente levava dois dias, mas aquela não era uma viagem normal, pelo contrário a idéia era tentar chegar a cidade no menor tempo possível.  
O silêncio era quebrado pelo som dos cascos dos cavalos contra o chão de pedra. Ao sair da cidade eles começaram a ouvir o som de milhares de cursos dágua. Grande parte do percurso entre as duas cidades era preenchido por pântanos, charcos e pequenos rios.  
O vento frio cortava a pele como facas muito afiadas, não se ouvia som de nenhum animal e repentinamente flocos de neve começaram a cair do céu. O céu que até então estiver cinza-claro, agora era cinza-chumbo, nuvens pesadas prenunciavam uma tempestade. Alguns animais, corriam em busca de abrigo, eles viram lebres passarem e enfiarem-se em buracos na campina. Com o passar do dia tempo só piorou. A estrada em pouco tempo era uma mistura de capim, lama e neve derretida. Os animais chapinhavam e homens e elfos, agradeciam aos deuses o fato de não terem de pisar naquele terreno. Por fim eles pararam e saíram da estrada, chegando as margens de um pequeno lago, a maioria das árvores, estavam nuas e sem folha e tinham estalactites formadas pelo gelo da noite anterior, uma fina camada de gelo cobria a superfície do lago. Três dos humanos quebraram-na para que os animais pudessem beber.  
"Não adianta continuar-mos agora!" exclamou um dos viajantes. "Não conseguimos enxergar um palmo adiante do nariz e não podemos arriscar as montarias." Olharam para Bard como que esperando a confirmação e orientação. O humano contudo examinava mais atentamente ao redor e repentinamente seu rosto abriu-se num sorriso.  
"Graças aos deuses. O velho marco." Ele falou em voz alta. O que fez com que os homens olhassem-no procurando entender o que seu capitão pensava. "Ciaran, Donnan, Diarmuid, saiam e vejam se encontram lenha seca precisamos de uma fogueira."  
"Eamon, Cormarc, Cuilen estamos próximos do marco, da velha casa em ruínas vamos até lá e esperaremos."  
"Que história é essa de velho marco?" indagou um dos elfos.  
"Uma casa em ruínas, que dista a pouco menos de 500 metros de Valle." repondeu Bard. "Poderemos esperar que a tempestade passe" afirmou o comandante.  
"Certo. O melhor agora é esperarmos." Concordou Roitharíon enquanto seguiam os humanos.  
Pouco da casa estava em pé, na realidade apenas uma parede inteira e metade de outra, mas era o suficiente para tentarem escapar do frio, do vento e dos flocos de neve. Ainda havia uma viga de madeira no meio que devia ter sustentado um teto, agora inexistente.  
"Bem precário. Mas deve servir" falou Bard. Algum tempo depois os três humanos designados voltaram com lenha, não seca de todo, contudo teria de servir.  
"Vamos precisar de algo como combustível" falou Diarmuid.  
"Sim. Você podia usar sua camisa" disse Ciaran. Os outros riram.  
"Ciaran." a voz de Bard soou baixa mas áspera. O homem de cabelos loiros, e olhos azuis, voltou-se na direção do som. Havia uma ruga vísivel em sua testa o que demonstrava preocupação e não mais o espírito jocoso de segundos antes, o riso havia sumido do rosto. "Já que a sugestão partiu de você use a sua camisa como combustível. Quem sabe passando um pouco de frio, você aprenda a não fazer piadas incovenientes." E dando as costas ao rapaz, Bard e dirigiu-se para onde se encontrava do capitão dos elfos.  
A maior preocupação dos humanos era com relação as montarias, percebeu Tathar Roitharíon. Ele viu que os soldados mexiam em seus alforjes de viajem e de lá retiravam mantas para aquecer os animais. As selas foram retiradas e postas de lado, os animais foram cobertos com as mantas e pareceram extremamente satisfeitos, feito isto passaram a cuidar de si mesmos. Logo hidromel foi servido entre eles. Havia o risco de muitos ficarem embriagados, mas a bebida mantinha-os aquecidos.  
Um grupo formado por quatro dos humanos distanciou-se um pouco e quando retornaram traziam três coelhos. Os outros comemoraram e Ultan, irmão de Eamon, encarregou-se de prepara-los, os alforges foram mais uma vez remexidos e todos fizeram uma refeição que consistia de cozido de coelho, queijo, pães.  
Muitas horas depois a intensidade da nevasca diminuíra mas não cessara de todo o que obrigou-os a permanecerem onde estavam. O tempo só melhorou pela madrugada quando eles retomaram a viagem. Ambos grupamentos estugavam os animais na tentativa de andarem mais rápido mas num determinado ponto foram obrigados a desmontar e puxar os animais. A neve havia chegado a uma altura de 30 centímetros.  
"Noite sem estrelas. Bom o que podíamos esperar depois de um dia desses" resmungou Arcill. No que os gêmeos Cormac e Cuilén concordaram. Os dois começaram a cantar uma música baixinho e em pouco tempo os outros os acompanhavam.  
"Esqueça. Eles não se importam se os orcs os ouvirem. O fato de terem de parar novamente os frustou ao extremo" falou Bard quando Roitharíon olhou-os como se de repente os humanos ouvesse enlouquecido.  
Quando o grupamento chegou a Esgaroth a primeira coisa que lhes chamou atenção foi a calma na cidade. Naquele instante não ventava mais e a neve parara de cair. Um som alto chamou a atenção dos eldar e pela primeira vez em sua vida, aquela patrulha foi acometida pela saudade do mar e das terras imortais.  
"Quando Roitharíon relatou-me isso, não compreendi a princípio. Depois ao ver Esgaroth e o lago a primeira vez, entendi. Na extremidade sul do mesmo há um grupo de cachoeiras e o ribombar das mesmas lembra vagamente o som do mar nas rochas".  
"Então o grupo chegou a cidade e ela não havia sido atacada?" inquiriu Gmili.  
"Não. Para surpresa de todos eles não. A cidade estava intacta, nenhum orc, troll ou outra besta amaldiçoada sequer passara perto da cidade." falei. "Aquilo já era um indício do que Sauron planejava mas éramos incapazes de entender então".  
"Não entendo senhor. Os soldados nos falaram do ataque a Valle mas não houve nada de estranho aqui" falou um sentinela quando Bard interpelou-o.  
"É como se estivessem testando as defesas de Valle" respondeu Bard. "Bem vamos descansar senhores. Capitão Roitharíon o senhor e seus homens nos honrariam se permanecessem conosco."  
"Aceitamos com prazer senhor" respondeu Tathar Roitharíon. E os dois grupos dirigiram-se para a residência que o governante ocupava quando estava em Esgaroth.  
O grupo penetrou no pátio de pedra e foi recebido por um homem que deveria ter por volta de quarenta anos, os cabelos da cor da palha, mantidos curtos, estavam entremeados por fios brancos, os olhos azuis, da cor do céu a noite eram sagazes, vestia uma calça cinza e uma túnica marrom.  
"Seja bem vindo meu senhor".  
"Obrigado Cerialis. Providencie comida e abrigo para os animais e o mesmo para os meus hóspedes sim." falou Bard  
"Certamente que sim meu senhor." falou Cerialis e imediatamente voltou-se na direção da casa e chamou algumas pessoas. Um grupo de cavalariços veio cuidar dos cavalos enquanto o próprio Cerialis desaparecia casa adentro seguido por Bard e seus homens, coisa que Roitharíon e os demais elfos fizeram.  
O salão onde entraram não diferia daquele no qual Bard estivera fazendo a refeição no dia anterior com o pai. Havia uma grande mesa de carvalho e cadeiras para 10 pessoas próxima a uma lareira. A mesa estava coberta por uma tapeçaria e sobre a lareira haviam duas espadas entrelaçadas. Imediatamente serviram pão, frutas, vinho, queijo.  
Quando o homem chamado Cerialis voltou ao salão afirmou a Bard que os animais já estavam sendo devidamente cuidados.  
"Cerialis preciso que arranje alguém que seja capaz de verificar as ferraduras do meu cavalo. Creio que uma delas soltou-se no caminho. Peça que examine primeiro as dos animais élficos, pois nossos hóspedes viajam cedo. Estou certo disso capitão?" falou Bard.  
"Sim. Saíremos pela madrugada".respondeu Roitharíon.  
"Providenciarei senhor. Embora o trabalho não vá ter a mesma qualidade do da mestre ferreira de Valle meu senhor" argumentou Cerialis.  
"Tem razão meu caro" falou Bard. Ele tomou um gole de vinho e depois que Cerialis deixou o salão disse em voz baixa. "Aelia faz falta". O que fez o coração do capitão dos elfos parar uma batida.  
Do lado de fora um pequeno grupo formado por homens e elfos preparava-se para sair até a cidade. O sol que se punha, tingia de vermelho, laranja, rosa e fúscia o céu sobre a cidade, as nuvens brancas completavam o cenário digno de uma pintura.  
"Mas temos de levantar cedo. Viajamos de madrugada" argumentou Nárello.  
"Melhor ainda. É só não irem dormir" disse Cearnil e os outros explodiram numa gargalhada ante a sugestão.  
"Ora vamos. O que pode lhes acontecer?" falou o humano e outra gargalhada explodiu, juntamente com uma piada sobre os elfos.  
"Vamos lá, não queremos elfos comentando a respeito de uma possível falta de hospitalidade humana. Que não sabemos cuidar de nossos hóspedes." falou Eamon. Os ellyn entreolharam-se e e o grupo de elfos seguiu os humanos pela cidade até que pararam defronte a uma estalagem construida de pedra a e madeira de dois andares. O grupo atravessou o arco ogival e encontraram-se no pátio interno. Uma porta foi aberta trazendo até eles o som de vozes alteradas pela bebida alcóolica e música.  
Os elfos perceberam que era a mesma estalagem na qual haviam se hospedado antes de irem até Valle. Chamava-se O Carvalho Negro. Entraram e assim que sentaram-se a uma mesa um rapazinho imberbe, de longos cabelos loiros, veio atendê-lo.  
"Boa Noite senhores. Em que posso servi-los" a voz do rapaz oscilava provocando risos.  
"Vinho" falou Cearnil. "Onde está Aedhan?" perguntou em seguida.  
"O senhor está tratando de hospedar um grupo de anões, mas logo voltará" disse o rapazinho.  
"Certo meu jovem. Como se chama?" indagou Cearnil.  
"Odo".  
"Pois bem Odo. Vá buscar do seu vinho para nós. Meus amigos estão de partida e queremos comemorar um pouco". O rapaz sumiu com a maior rapidez possível.  
"Creio que não seria uma boa idéia bebermos" argumentou Nárello.  
"Sem essa. Vi vocês bebendo no jantar em Valle e não apresentaram a menor perda de consciência" disse Cormac no que foi apoiado pelo seu gêmeo Cuilen.  
Ainda não se notava os primeiros raios do sol quando os eldar prepararam-se para a partida. Havia muitos dias que eles estavam longe de casa e desejavam ardentemente voltar para Mirkwood.  
Então a companhia principiou a deixar Esgaroth. Mais uma vez o céu estava escuro. Cinza. Cor de chumbo, com grossas e pesadas nuvens que um vento frio trazia e prenunciava chuva, nas mais otimistas perspectivas, o mais provavel é que houvesse uma nova nevasca chegando.  
"E agora capitão?"inadgou Failon  
"Seguiremos viagem. Esperemos que não aconteça o pior" respondeu Roitharíon.  
Todavia o pior. Uma grande nevasca. Não aconteceu. Chovia. Durante sete dias. Todo o dia pela manhã e à tarde. A noite estiava, embora o céu permanecesse encoberto, sem uma única estrela visível. O humor da comitiva começou a deteriorar-se devido ao mau tempo apesar deles não serem tão suscetíveis ao frio. Num determinado ponto encontraram ninhos de aranhas e detiveram-se tempo suficiente para destruí-los. E ao final de uma semana nevoenta, com um frio que era capaz de gelar até os ossos, encharcados e cansados, Nárelo, Tathar e os outros começaram a notar sutis mudanças na vegetação ao redor. A um comando de voz as montarias andavam mais rapidamente e em pouco tempo eles avisataram um imenso corredor formado por faias. Sempre verdes. Como se jamais fosse inverno e sim uma perpétua primaver. Grandes faias, cujos troncos nodosos, cobertos de liquens lembravam-lhes que estavam em casa afinal. Andaram mais um pouco e foram parados por uma voz.  
"Alto! Quem são vocês e o que querem?" A única coisa visível era uma seta e seu respectivo arco, diante do rosto do capitão Roitharíon.  
"Pelos Valar. Por acaso estamos tão parecidos com Orcs ou mesmo com os humanos para que não nos reconheçam?" resmungou Tathar Roitharíon. "Capitão Tathar Roitharíon e sua comitiva retornando das cidades humanas em missão real, soldado". A voz era baixa e controlada, mas com um acento de raiva perfeitamente audível.  
"Desculpe senhor" respondeu a voz. O arco foi baixado e com certeza os demais que estariam apontadas para cada um deles- e a sentinela tornou-se visível.  
"Mae Govannem capiãoTathar Roitharíon". disse outra vez afastando-se deixando a comitiva passar.  
"Noro lim" eles falaram ao mesmo tempo. O passo no qual andava logo foi substituido pelo trote e logo viram-se diante do rio cujas águas negras podiam adormecer um desavisado e que corria célere diante da montanha. Casa. Finalmente estavam em casa.

REINO ELFICO DE MIRKWOOD  
ANO 3015 DA TERCEIRA ERA  
Mal os portões do reino foram aberto para deixarem entrar a comitiva, e eu já encontrava-me em meu posto esperando-os. Havia pelo menos vinte e quatro horas que o rei, meu pai, incumbira-me de trazer o capitão Tathar Roitharíon o mais rapidamente possível assim que ele pusesse os pés no reino. Era quase como se Ada pudesse prever a chegada do grupamento.  
Assim que adentraram os portões do reino pude notar no rosto e nas mãos do capitão e de alguns dos soldados cicatrizes que não estavam ali antes fato este que indicava que a viagem não tinha sido tão pacífica assim o que não era nada bom.  
"Mae Govannem capitão Roitharíon"  
"Mae Govannem comandante Legolas"  
Um grupo grande de pessoas juntaram-se para recepcionar a comitiva que havia chegado. Eram amigos, irmãos, irmãs, esposas, etc. Entre eles destacava-se devido a cor dos cabelos a figura de Amrod Anariníon.  
Os soldados principiaram a levar os animais para os estábulos para serem tratados, e eu percebi que Roitharíon queria seguir a rotina que obrigava o capitão a verificar se estavam todos bem e só depois cuidar de si. Voltei-me para o mensageiro que aguardava ali por ordem minha e disse:  
"Lenwe. Vá buscar Sárie e nossa hóspede. Leve-as ao salão real". O mensageiro saiu após receber a ordem e então voltei-me para Roitharíon. Afora a cicatriz visivel na mão esquerda e um pequeno corte no rosto acima da têmpora direita não havia ferimentos preocupantes.  
"Mas e a comitiva humana que deveria ter vindo com vocês?" perguntei  
"Houve um ataque a cidade de Valle, e o jovem capitão humano, Bard não pode vir no momento comandante". Roitharíon principiou a explicar.  
"Certo capitão. Creio que será melhor você fazer esse relato primeiramente ao rei. Seus homens terão de se arranjar sozinhos, o rei deseja vê-lo" falei e vi Roitharíon inspecionar rapidamente suas roupas e juntos dirigimo-nos para o salão real.  
CARTAS, PRESENTES E DECEPÇÕES  
Amord Anariníon via mas não acreditava. Ele estivera procurando pela edain e agora podia constatar que, a humana em questão, não tinha um pingo de juízo com certeza. Mesmo com um braço enfaixado Dreire subira a uma árvore e contemplava lá de cima o jardim. Como fosse inverno quase não havia folhas na árvore de modo que a localizara com facilidade. Rapidamente ele pensou em pregar-lhe uma peça. E então silenciosamente como só um eldar pode ser ele deu a volta, procurando chegar até Deirdre de modo que ela não o visse, a não ser quando já fosse muito tarde.  
Pássaros. Era o som de pássaros que ela ouvia embevecida. Na árvore imediatamente a sua frente um grupo de esquilos subia e descia carregando bolotas. Provisões para o inverno.  
"AH! Achei você" disse Amrod tornando-se visível.  
"Arre! Você me assustou." reclamou Deirdre segurando-se no galho da melhor forma que pode. "Mas quanto a você me achar, não creio que eu estivesse perdida Amrod Anarinion" respondeu Deirdre olhando-o de cima, já que o elfo encontrava-se num galho mais baixo.  
"Certo novaer bain. Mas desça por favor. O rei solicita a sua presença." replicou Amrod.  
" O rei? Por quê?" indagou a jovem, fazendo menção de desçer da árvore.  
"A comitiva que foi até Valle chegou." respondeu Amrod.  
"Decerto meu irmão veio junto" falou Deirdre já bem próxima ao chão. Ela aceitou a ajuda oferecida e quando pôs os pés no chão disse:  
"Vamos. Mal posso esperar para ver Bard."  
"Não saberia dizer-lhe querida" mentiu Amrod.  
"Certo. Vamos então até o rei" disse Deirdre definitivamente mais animada.  
"Gimli meu caro se alguma vez você quiser saber o que os humanos sentem e pensam. Siga meu conselho, apenas olhe seus rostos e você verá estampado ali. Amor, ódio, alegria, tristeza, dor, decepção, medo, angústia, prazer. Por serem tremendamente emotivos, a grande maioria, tem dificuldades em disfarçar suas emoções."  
Estava no salão do rei havia pelo menos vinte minutos e Roitharíon já havia relatado a meu ada, o que acontecera na viajem quando as portas foram abertas e por elas vi entrar Sárie, Deirdre e para meu extremo desagrado mas não espanto constatei, Amrod Anariníon.  
"Perdoe-me o atraso majestade" falou Deirdre inclinando-se na direção do rei, numa mesura que eu só vira Faernestal, o conselheiro de mestre Elrond fazer antes. "Acabei distraindo-me num passeio e não pude atender logo ao vosso chamado majestade".  
"Espero que tenha apreciado o seu passeio filha de Onodher. Mas creio que você apreciará muito mais notícias de sua casa. Não?" disse Tranduill.  
"Com certeza majestade. Perdoe-me o atrevimento, mas" o olhar dela vasculhou o salão e voltou-se a pousar em Tranduill. "Não vejo meu irmão. Ou sinal algum de uma comitiva de Valle".  
"Sim. Acertas-te outra vez." falou Tranduill. "O Capitão Roitharíon aqui presente tem cartas que podem esclarecer a ausência de seu irmão e da comitiva humana."  
"Capitão". Disse o rei.  
Tathar Roitharíon adiantou-se e entregou nas mãos de Deirdre três pergaminhos respectivamente, do pai, do irmão e de Maeva. Um outro elfo aproximou-se e colocou um embrulho aos pés dela.  
"Obrigada capitão. Mais uma vez sou sua devedora." Deirdre falou. Havia uma mistura grande de sentimentos em sua voz, mas a tristeza e a decepção eram facilmente dectetadas.  
"É uma lembrança de seu irmão. Ele pediu-lhe paciência, disse que assim que começar o degelo da primavera, ele virá busca-la". Afirmou Tathar Roithraríon.  
"Majestadade se não for mais necessária mais a minha presença aqui, gostaria que me dispensasses" Deirdre pediu ao rei. Mais uma vez pude notar que ela mordia o lábio infeior, e que apesar da aparência calma ela estava nervosa.  
"Podes ir" falou Tranduill.  
Novamente outra mesura e Deirdre afastou-se abraçando os pergaminhos, Sárie por sua vez levava o embrulho com o presente do irmão. Vi com o canto dos olhos Amrod afastar-se e falar algo para ela. E ela negar solenemente com a cabeça e então sair do salão do rei onde permanecemos.  
O rei ainda tinha outros assuntos a tratar com Tathar Roitharíon, entre eles um novo acordo comercial com a cidade de Valle, e permaneci no salão depois de algum tempo ele voltou-se na minha direção.  
"Tem alguma queixa Legolas?"  
"Sim majestade. Na realidade é mais um pedido" principiei a falar.  
ESTRELAS  
Eu nem acredito que obtive permissão para deixar Mirkwood. Claro tive de designar outra pessoa para ocupar meu lugar e ninguém pareceu-me mais apropriado do que Tathar Roitharíon.  
Na vésperda da minha partida estava ansioso. Há muito que desejava encontrar Elrond em Imladris e indagar-lhe a respeito das visões que tivera. Deixei meus olhos acostumarem-se com o brilho da vela diante de mim e recordei a conversa de dois dias atrás.  
"Mas por qual motivo, o capitão da guarda real deseja sair do reino?" indagou o rei.  
"Majestade. Eu desejo poder sair com uma patrulha. Pouco mais de quinze dias. Verificar pessoalmente o que os relatórios dizem, sobre o aumento dos nossos inimigos."  
"Pensei que você tinha a real noção de suas funções rapaz. Você não é mais um guarda fronteiriço?" rebateu o rei. "Não faz mais parte de suas funções ir para a fronteira. E sim preparar tudo para que outros, possam ir até lá."  
"Tens toda razão majestade. Contudo pelos últimos relatos há um aumento grande de orcs vindos da região conhecida como "carocha" a meio caminho entre Mirkwood e Imladris. Se permitires que eu saia com uma patrulha, pretendo enviar um mensageiro de modo a encontrar-me com Elladan e Elrohir. Eles tem percorrido toda a terra-média".  
"Sim." falou Tranduill interrompendo-me. "Juntamente com um grupo de humanos. Os guardiões e o filho adotivo de Elrond Pheredel." continuou o rei.  
"Certo Legolas. Você irá nessa bendita patrulha. Traga-me os mais completos relatos sobre os orcs e a possível extensão de danos nas fronteiras do reino. Estamos isolados e por isso somos frágeis. A presença de nossa hóspede revela-nos isso." respondeu Tranduill.  
Pela manhã eu sairia com um grupo de quinze pessoas. Percorreriamos as fronteiras, a velha mata dos trolls, as montanhas sombrias, a velha estrada da florestas, o veio de prata e no mais tardar em vinte dias estaríamos de volta. Sendo que dentre esses vinte dias eu pretendia tirar vinte e quantro horas, as quais eu passaria em Valfenda a converar com Mestre Elrond.  
A minha frente uma lista de providências que tivera de tomar antes de partir. Relatos de patrulhas que chegaram e TODOS evidenciavam a mesmissíma coisa. O mal crescia. O número de ataques era maior.  
Além disso a saudade do mar começava a aumentar em nosso meio. Um grupo de moradores já havia pedido para deixar o reino e ir para os portos. E por mais triste que fosse o rei dera permissão. E outra patrulha saíria pela manhã conduzindo-os até os portos. E quando voltassem os soldados estariam irremediavelmente tomados pela saudade do mar.  
Terminei o serviço e levantei-me. Ao olhar o céu percebi que já era tarde, mas estava sem sono. Resolvi então ir até as estrebarias verificar como estavam os animais para a viajem.  
Insônia. Não adiantava. Deirdre constava que por mais que fizesse tudo o que conseguia era socar os muitos travesseiros e contemplar o teto do quarto. Aliás parecia-lhes que os travesseiros multiplicavam-se em Mirkwood como por mágica. Havia mais dois na cama agora.  
Ela levantou-se e no processo derrubou dois dos travesseiros. Dirigiu-se até a janela e constatou que havia uma lua cheia no céu e algumas estrelas. Não se ouvia barulho algum, devia ser bem tarde. Mas de adianta ficar na cama quando não se dorme. Perguntou-se. Deirdre vestiu o casaco cinza, o presente que o irmão enviara-lhe, trançou os cabelos e saiu para o jardim.  
Como não havia chovido e até fizeram um solzinho, o chão de pedra estava relativamente quente. Então Deirdre resolveu sentar-se encostada a um banco e dali apreciar melhor a noite.  
Ao voltar para o palácio notei um brilho avermelhado em um dos jardins, que num passado não muito distante, já fora muito mais bem cuidado, aproximei-me e constatei que era Deirdre.  
"Não está muito tarde para estar aqui fora, alteza". Cumprimentei-a usando o título a que ela tinha direito.  
"Olá Alteza". Havia um som de graça no modo como ela enfatizou a palavra em si. "Eu não consigo dormir" essa foi a resposta fornecida. Se houve uma coisa que ela sempre foi comigo, Gimli foi sincera. Deirdre estava sentada sobre uma pedra encostada a um banco e não no próprio. Eu estranhei mas não comentei.  
"Então você não conseguiu dormir e veio aqui fora para o que exatamente?" indaguei.  
"Ver estrelas. Ouvir estrelas" respondeu." E você o que faz aqui fora alteza?" indagou Deirdre.  
"Fui as estrebarias inspecionar os cavalos. Parto amanhã em patrulha".  
"Ah sim. Amord também vai." ela falou e depois acrescentou em voz baixa. "Todos saem e eu fico."  
"Já falou com Gwaeron a respeito do braço?" mudei de assunto rapidamente.  
"Mais quinze dias com ele imobilizado, depois ele prometeu retirar essa tipóia aborrecida." Deirdre enrolou-se mais ainda no casaco cinza que ganhara do irmão. Os cabelos vermelhos presos numa longra trança faziam um contraste violento o que era extremamente chamativo.  
"Olha Legolas você não precisa ficar aqui. Sei o quanto deve ser incômodo para você. Aliás você não tem obrigação nenhuma de ficar aqui, com alguém que só quer estar a quilomêtros de distância daqui. Desculpe não quero parecer ingrata. Mas aqui estou sendo um peso morto. Meu pai meu irmão precisam de mim e eu não posso ajuda-los e isso me deixa... louca." ela desabafou finalmente.  
"E o que as estrelas lhe dizem" mudei de assunto rapidamente.  
"Não sei. Não sei se são exatamente as mesmas que vi na minha infância."  
"Como assim? Vocês eram nômades?" perguntei.  
"Não. Meus pais não. Mas parece que nasci para ser nômade."  
"Deixe-me explicar melhor." ela falou " Eu nasci, por mais incrível que pareça aqui na floresta. Minha mãe voltava de uma viagem e eu adiantei-me em muito da hora prevista. Ela diz que até nesse momento eu fui... rebelde demais. Vivi em Valle até os dez anos, e depois fui para Rohan, onde vivi com minha avó."  
"E era para lá que você dirigia-se quando foi atacada?"  
"Ah! Sim. Idéia de minha mãe. Ela disse que com a minha idade já era casada e que já estava na hora de eu ter minha própria familia." ela respondeu olhando para o chão.  
"Mas você não me parece muito contente." E senti crescer outra vez dentro de mim uma vontade absurda de prendê-la dentro do reino para que ela jamais fosse até Rohan.  
"Não. Mas não posso ir de encontro a vontade de minha mãe." Deirdre levantou-se. "Não desta vez. Já o fiz muitas vezes. Mas agora... não creio que possa". Ela falou em voz baixa, de costas para mim, mas o suficiente para que eu ouvisse. Ela finalmente sentou-se no banco ao meu lado e disse:  
"Afinal é isso o que as mulheres fazem. Casam-se e tem filhos e maridos para cuidarem. Não?"  
" Sim. Mas volto a repetir que você não está muito contente". Afirmei outra vez. Lembrando de como ela parecia contente quando Amrod estava por perto, ou de como eu poderia fazê-la sentir-se bem. Alegre, feliz.  
"Não. Mas é a minha obrigação. Eu só queria poder escolher. Ter uma vida diferente. Ela mesma escolheu e porque eu devo submeter-me." ela riu um riso triste e escarninho. "Acho que pergunto a pessoa errada. Você também deve ter obrigações que lhe são impostas porque és um príncipe."  
"Sim tem toda a razão. Mas creio que devemos entrar. Já é muito tarde e você já bocejou umas duas vezes, creio eu."  
"Certo Alteza". Então eu a conduzi até os aposentos dela e de lá fui para os meus.  
Cerca de três horas depois encontrava-me saíndo do reino em uma patrulha. Respostas eu precisava de respostas. E tinha certeza de que as encontraria em Imladris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLOSSÁRIO:  
> hívre(inverno)  
> Novaer Bain (linda)  
> Noro lim (mais rápido, depressa).


	9. OF ELVES AND HUMANS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde uma Deirdre muito entediada toma decisões que vieram a se provar nada boas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. Para quem está esperando pelo Legolas, sinto informar-lhes que eu acabei por deletá-lo deste capítulo. Nos próximos o elfo-loiro volta a aparecer. OK? Não me matem por favor.  
> Capitulo dedicado a Myriara, que ao me chamar de mãe desnaturada (por abandonar a fanfic), me instigou a reescrevêe-la. Dedicado também a minha ex-beta, Lorena (também conhecida como Lore) e a Sadie (mestra do Tolkein Group). O capitulo é todo de vocês. Aliás sem vocês essa fic não existiria. OK. Está um pouquinho brega, mas como diria a Lore, o Amor é brega.

ANO 3015 da Terceira Era. 

REINO ELFICO DA FLORESTA DAS TREVAS

 

DEIRDRE

Uma semana havia-se passado da partida da patrulha de Legolas. E foi exatamente no primeiro dia da semana seguinte, que Gwaeron, o curador, retirara a tipoia do braço dela. O ferimento, segundo o exame realizado por Gwaeron, fora totalmente sanado. Não havia mais nenhum tipo de restrição. E finalmente Deirdre sentiu-se um pouco livre naquele palácio nas cavernas. Livre mas absolutamente entediada. Não havia ali os prados de Rohan para que ela pudesse correr, ou as ruas de paralelepipedos de Valle, para que ela pudesse andar livremente. Não havia ali o jardim de Maeva, em sua casa, uma mistura de jardim com horta e ainda pomar. Cheio de plantas, frutas que saciavam a fome, ervas que curavam ou que tinham o poder de tirar a vida de uma pessoa sutilmente. Deirdre sentia falta de tudo isso e se perguntava quanto tempo mais teria de ficar em Mirkwood.

Deirdre continuou a andar a esmo, depois de sair das Casas de Cura. Longos minutos se passaram até que a humana estivesse contente consigo mesma. Deirdre sabia que erra muito errado ouvir conversas alheias, mas ela não pode deixar de ouvir e prestar atenção, especialmente quando alguns elfos comentarem sobre o portão de entrada do reino, sempre vigiado mas também do grande movimento que aquele portão tinha em determinadas horas do dia. Quando as patrulhas entravam e saíam. Sim ela podia tentar sim. Por que não ver a entrada do reino? Essa era a pergunta que Deirdre se fazia mentalmente.

Conseguira. Ela exultava. Saíra do reino dentro da caverna. Podia respirar o ar livre pela primeira vez em meses. Andar em meio às faias, olmos, carvalhos, procurando ver o sol, que se infiltrava no meio da cobertura das árvores. Em pouco tempo Deirdre conseguia distinguir o som de alguns animais que estavam por perto. Ela chegou a ver alguns esquilos, e para seu espanto, a pelagem era negra, como a noite. A eldar andara um pouco mais quando ouviu vozes.  
“Droga!” a humana procurou esconderijo num arbusto fora da trilha.  
“Matar Orcs, é diversão”. Marthan a frente da patrulha disse. Os outros concordaram. Havia orcs em demasia agora.  
“Quanto falta para chegarmos? Indagou Nerdanel.  
“Uns quinhentos metros.” respondeu Amrod.   
Os demais elfos da patrulha, Nirthol, Cúvaethor; Aeron; Orngovoston; Rauthar; Calion; Aglareboth e Eruvadhor assentiram em silêncio.   
De onde estava escondida num arbusto, Deirdre podia ouvir as conversas em tom de pilhéria daquele grupo élfico, o som dos cascos dos cavalos pisando o chão batido, o atrito do couro contra as armaduras. O grupo adentrara o que em Mirkwood chamava-se de os portais do reino. Faltavam meros quinhentos metros para encontrarem-se em casa.   
Quando eles passaram por ela, a eldar prendeu a respiração e logo em seguida olhou em torno e terminou por subir numa das faias. Demorou um bocado, e exigiu certa astúcia, sair do palácio, mas agora ela precisava que aqueles elfos entrassem pelo portão logo a frente e não a descobrissem ali, Deirdre pretendia passar mais algum tempo ali fora.  
Mas como se fosse um sinal, de que a pretensão da mortal não iria se concretizar tão rapidamente assim, ouviu-se um som terrivel. Uivos. Uivos que gelavam a alma de qualquer pessoa que os escutasse. Em seguida o som de vozes repletas de ódio, dirigido a tudo o que é bom e belo se fez ouvir. Orcs vestidos em armaduras completas, as espadas curvas desembainhadas, montados em wargs. Era um ataque.   
A patrulha élfica se desfez, entrando em posição de batalha rapidamente. Os orcs emitiam sons que lembravam rosnados, os elfos divididos em duplas atacavam com arco e flecha. Os orcs caíam, wargs corriam sem rumo no meio das árvores, procurando atacar os cavalos. Os elfos atacavam com espadas. O retinir das mesmas tornava o ar pesado, havia um novo ritmo no ar. Era o ritmo característico das batalhas. Era excitante e amedrontador ao mesmo tempo.  
Atordoada e amendrontada Deirdre assitia tudo isso de cima de uma faia. Havia milhares dessa espécie por ali. Ela já pedira a Iluvatar para que saísse ilesa de todo esse conflito. De onde ela estava a impresão que tinha era como de ondas vindas de um lago, que não tinha fim, os orcs pareciam se multiplicar e ela sentia-se perdida no meio de tudo aquilo. Havia luzes, que eram os elfos em sua armadura a quebrar as ondas de cor escura formada pelos orcs. As flechas voavam. As espadas retiniam e produziam faíscas. As folhas farfalhavam devido ao movimento provocado por elfos e orcs. Galhos eram quebrados pelos wargs. A floresta que outrora estavam em paz e silêncio, ganhara vida subitamente.  
Repentinamente Deirde sentiu que uma de suas pernas era puxada e olhando para baixo ela viu que um warg procurava alcança-la. Ela percebeu que havia sangue e que a bota que usava se fora. Ignorando a dor que começava a emanar do pé ferido, Deirdre buscou subir mais um pouco e o animal continuou a subir, chamando a atenção de alguns dos elfos que estavam por ali perto.  
Aeron saiu do grupo e desferiu uma flechada no animal. Outra e em seguida o warg estava morto.  
“O que ele perseguia?” indagou Marthan  
“Não sei. Vamos até lá descobrir, afirmou Amrod Anariníon”   
A dupla aproximou-se da faia, para descobrir a edain hospede do rei em um dos galhos. Via-se que ela estava ferida.  
“Pode deixar que eu subo, falou Amrod Anariníon” Marthan assentiu.   
A perda de sangue não fora muita mas Deirdre sentia que ia desmaiar. Ela começara a descer da arvore, instada pelos elfos, no entanto ao pisar no chão a escuridão tomara conta de si. Quando ela voltara a si descobrira os olhos verdes de Amrod Anariníon observando-a.  
“Tem muita sorte mortal. Geralmente humanos ou elfos, não sobrevivem a encontros com wargs” o tom de voz de Amrod continha uma certa reserva. Ele estava repreendendo-a, não havia dúvidas quanto a isso.  
“Vamos é hora de voltarmos para casa”, disse Marthan.  
A patrulha élfica montou. Deirdre ainda tonta com tudo o que tinha acontecido apenas observava, a cabeça doía, o pé latejava e o sangue já parara de escorrer e agora coagulava. Sim. Definitivamente parecia que ela não era bem vinda ali. Tudo dava errado para ela naquela floresta. Era como uma maldição.   
Ela tentou subir no cavalo que Calion; segurava e logo em seguida caiu. A queda brusca a deixou zonza, aumentando sua dor de cabeça de tal modo que temeu desmaiar novamente.   
“Deixe-me resolver isso Calion. Eu a levo.” declarou Amrod. Entretanto, antes que tivesse tempo de refletir sobre isso, Amrod a ergueu nos braços e a colocou sobre a sela com delicadeza, montando em seguida. Na realidade não cavalgaram muito. O problema refletia Deirdre era a dor de cabeça que não a deixava e o movimento a fazia enjoar e temer um problema mais sério. No entanto havia outra coisa a atormenta-la naquele instante, O corpo musculoso de Amrod a comprimia por trás, e ela estava aninhada entre suas pernas como se fossem amantes. Os braços longos e fortes a circundavam, enquanto manejavam as rédeas, fazendo-a sentir que era uma espécie de abraço.  
“Está ferido?” Deirde indagou Precisava distrair-se com urgência.  
“Apenas uma cicatriz.” Respondeu Amrod.  
“Não sei. Isso parece ser profundo”. Ela respondeu olhando o braço do elfo.  
“Não é. A patrulha sofreu mais baixas. Um morreu, outro ficou gravemente ferido, e três poderão se salvar se forem bem cuidados, e eles o serão nas casas de curar.”   
“Chegamos.”  
Ao chegarem ao portão houve um certo alvorço. Aquela patrulha em particular estava atrasada e os uivos dos lobos chegaram a ser ouvidos  
Os eldar machucados foram levados às casas de cura, bem como a mortal. E Amrod começou a supervisionar o trato com os animais e depois dirigiu-se ao capitão da guarda real.

Duas horas depois o eldar encontrou a adan sentada num dos leitos, alimentando-se. Sim. Gwaeron já fizera seu trabalho com ela.   
Lembas. Fora isso que Gwaeron, o curador entregara a Deidre após limpar seu pé esquerdo e enfaixa-lo após fazer uso de um unguento fedorento. Por sorte, dissera-lhe o curador, ela podia andar. Ficaria com cicatrizes como lembrança daquela aventura mal planejada, mas nada mais do que isso.  
“Pronto você pode ir”. Falou Gwaeron ao constatar que após alimentar-se a mortal aparentava uma aparência mais vívida.  
Deirdre desceu da cama sem dificuldades, como Gwaeron esperava. Amrod Anariníon sério observava tudo atentamente. Os dois saíram lado a lado, sob o olhar atento de Gwaeron e seus ajudantes. A adan centímetros mais baixa que o eldar. Os cabelos vermelhos presos numa trança oscilavam conforme ela andava.  
Em silêncio Deirdre pensara no quão tola ela fora. Era como se tivesse subitamente voltado a ser uma criança, fugindo de casa, para treinar esgrima com o irmão, ou outra birncadeira. Só que dessa vez as consequências poderiam ter sido muito mais severas. Tivera muita sorte concluiu.  
Amrod parou e ela estacou logo em seguida.  
“Você tem ideia do risco que correu?” a voz do elfo era controlada, mas ela podia distinguir um pequeno tremor, como que de raiva.  
“Eu estava pensando sobre isso nesse instante.” Deidre olhou nos olhos do eldar e pela primeira vez, ela viu raiva e preocupação.  
“O susto que eu tomei ao constatar que você estava naquela árvore e que aquele amaldiçoado warg podia estraçalhar você, e que jamais eu poderia entregá-la a seu irmão.”  
“Eu..” ela interrompeu o que pensara em dizer ao constatar que o elfo ainda pretendia falar.  
“Voce percebe o quão dificil e complicado seria para o rei, explicar a seus pais, que você fugiu como uma criança e que sua fuga causou sua morte.”  
Amrod ouviu sons de passos e percebeu que aquele não era o melhor lugar para conversarem. Levando um dedo aos lábios pedindo silêncio ele tomou da mão da jovem.  
“Vem vamos caminhar.”  
Ao entrarem no meio do pátio Amrod Anariníon, viu um pequeno recanto, um banco sob uma pérgola, usado para descanso.   
“Vamos até lá. Poderemos conversar em paz” confirmou Amrod Anariníon 

Ela chorava. Deirde pedira desculpas a ele. E chorara. Na realidade ela chegara a molhar a camisa dele. Passado alguns minutos ela parara e voltara a sorrir.  
“Pronto. Agora você pode ir para seu quarto. Tenho um treinamento a fazer agora.” falou Amrod Anariníon   
“ Você me perdoa?” Indagou Deirdre. E para a surpresa de Amrod ela fez beicinho. O que em nome de Eru significava isso? Ele pensou.  
“Para de me olhar assim. ok. Perdoado, mas não esquecido. Você não pode ser irresponsável e por sua vida em risco novamente.” disse Amrod Anariníon   
Deirdre calara-se. Sim fora irresponsável em sair do palácio sozinha.   
“Posso fazer um pedido?”ela indagou. Segurando as mãos do elfo.  
“Outro?” Não acha que está abusando da sua sorte?” mas os olhos de Amrod Anariníon sorriam, enquanto tentava parecer aborrecido com a mortal.  
“Posso ver o treinamento da sua patrulha? Eu não suporto mais não ter o que fazer. Por favor”.suplicava Deirdre  
“O que você deveria fazer é descansar. Você fica sozinha por alguns dias e se mete em confusão.”   
“Por favor Amrod. Eu prometo não fazer isso de novo.” Deirdre implorava.  
Ele tomou-a pela mão e levou-a consigo. Momentaneamente se perguntando por que sentia-se tão atraído por aquela mortal que parecia pensar ser uma guerreira imortal.

 

REVIEWS, E-MAILS, TAMBORES E SINAIS DE FUMAÇA SÃO TOTAL, COMPLETAMENTE E IRRESTRITAMENTE BEM-VINDOS.


	10. HEART OF A WARRIOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. Para quem está esperando pelo Legolas, sinto informar-lhes que eu acabei por deletá-lo deste capítulo. Nos próximos o elfo-loiro volta a aparecer. OK? Não me matem por favor.  
> Capitulo dedicado a Myriara, que ao me chamar de mãe desnaturada (por abandonar a fanfic), me instigou a reescrevêe-la. Dedicado também a minha ex-beta, Lorena (também conhecida como Lore) e a Sadie (mestra do Tolkein Group). O capitulo é todo de vocês. Aliás sem vocês essa fic não existiria. OK. Está um pouquinho brega, mas como diria a Lore, o Amor é brega.  
> Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capitulo.

ANO 3015 da Terceira Era. 

REINO ELFICO DA FLORESTA DAS TREVAS

 

DEIRDRE

Uma semana havia-se passado da partida da patrulha de Legolas. E foi exatamente no primeiro dia da semana seguinte, que Gwaeron, o curador, retirara a tipoia do braço dela. O ferimento, segundo o exame realizado por Gwaeron, fora totalmente sanado. Não havia mais nenhum tipo de restrição. E finalmente Deirdre sentiu-se um pouco livre naquele palácio nas cavernas. Livre mas absolutamente entediada. Não havia ali os prados de Rohan para que ela pudesse correr, ou as ruas de paralelepipedos de Valle, para que ela pudesse andar livremente. Não havia ali o jardim de Maeva, em sua casa, uma mistura de jardim com horta e ainda pomar. Cheio de plantas, frutas que saciavam a fome, ervas que curavam ou que tinham o poder de tirar a vida de uma pessoa sutilmente. Deirdre sentia falta de tudo isso e se perguntava quanto tempo mais teria de ficar em Mirkwood.

Deirdre continuou a andar a esmo, depois de sair das Casas de Cura. Longos minutos se passaram até que a humana estivesse contente consigo mesma. Deirdre sabia que erra muito errado ouvir conversas alheias, mas ela não pode deixar de ouvir e prestar atenção, especialmente quando alguns elfos comentarem sobre o portão de entrada do reino, sempre vigiado mas também do grande movimento que aquele portão tinha em determinadas horas do dia. Quando as patrulhas entravam e saíam. Sim ela podia tentar sim. Por que não ver a entrada do reino? Essa era a pergunta que Deirdre se fazia mentalmente.

Conseguira. Ela exultava. Saíra do reino dentro da caverna. Podia respirar o ar livre pela primeira vez em meses. Andar em meio às faias, olmos, carvalhos, procurando ver o sol, que se infiltrava no meio da cobertura das árvores. Em pouco tempo Deirdre conseguia distinguir o som de alguns animais que estavam por perto. Ela chegou a ver alguns esquilos, e para seu espanto, a pelagem era negra, como a noite. A eldar andara um pouco mais quando ouviu vozes.  
“Droga!” a humana procurou esconderijo num arbusto fora da trilha.  
“Matar Orcs, é diversão”. Marthan a frente da patrulha disse. Os outros concordaram. Havia orcs em demasia agora.  
“Quanto falta para chegarmos? Indagou Nerdanel.  
“Uns quinhentos metros.” respondeu Amrod.   
Os demais elfos da patrulha, Nirthol, Cúvaethor; Aeron; Orngovoston; Rauthar; Calion; Aglareboth e Eruvadhor assentiram em silêncio.   
De onde estava escondida num arbusto, Deirdre podia ouvir as conversas em tom de pilhéria daquele grupo élfico, o som dos cascos dos cavalos pisando o chão batido, o atrito do couro contra as armaduras. O grupo adentrara o que em Mirkwood chamava-se de os portais do reino. Faltavam meros quinhentos metros para encontrarem-se em casa.   
Quando eles passaram por ela, a eldar prendeu a respiração e logo em seguida olhou em torno e terminou por subir numa das faias. Demorou um bocado, e exigiu certa astúcia, sair do palácio, mas agora ela precisava que aqueles elfos entrassem pelo portão logo a frente e não a descobrissem ali, Deirdre pretendia passar mais algum tempo ali fora.  
Mas como se fosse um sinal, de que a pretensão da mortal não iria se concretizar tão rapidamente assim, ouviu-se um som terrivel. Uivos. Uivos que gelavam a alma de qualquer pessoa que os escutasse. Em seguida o som de vozes repletas de ódio, dirigido a tudo o que é bom e belo se fez ouvir. Orcs vestidos em armaduras completas, as espadas curvas desembainhadas, montados em wargs. Era um ataque.   
A patrulha élfica se desfez, entrando em posição de batalha rapidamente. Os orcs emitiam sons que lembravam rosnados, os elfos divididos em duplas atacavam com arco e flecha. Os orcs caíam, wargs corriam sem rumo no meio das árvores, procurando atacar os cavalos. Os elfos atacavam com espadas. O retinir das mesmas tornava o ar pesado, havia um novo ritmo no ar. Era o ritmo característico das batalhas. Era excitante e amedrontador ao mesmo tempo.  
Atordoada e amendrontada Deirdre assitia tudo isso de cima de uma faia. Havia milhares dessa espécie por ali. Ela já pedira a Iluvatar para que saísse ilesa de todo esse conflito. De onde ela estava a impresão que tinha era como de ondas vindas de um lago, que não tinha fim, os orcs pareciam se multiplicar e ela sentia-se perdida no meio de tudo aquilo. Havia luzes, que eram os elfos em sua armadura a quebrar as ondas de cor escura formada pelos orcs. As flechas voavam. As espadas retiniam e produziam faíscas. As folhas farfalhavam devido ao movimento provocado por elfos e orcs. Galhos eram quebrados pelos wargs. A floresta que outrora estavam em paz e silêncio, ganhara vida subitamente.  
Repentinamente Deirde sentiu que uma de suas pernas era puxada e olhando para baixo ela viu que um warg procurava alcança-la. Ela percebeu que havia sangue e que a bota que usava se fora. Ignorando a dor que começava a emanar do pé ferido, Deirdre buscou subir mais um pouco e o animal continuou a subir, chamando a atenção de alguns dos elfos que estavam por ali perto.  
Aeron saiu do grupo e desferiu uma flechada no animal. Outra e em seguida o warg estava morto.  
“O que ele perseguia?” indagou Marthan  
“Não sei. Vamos até lá descobrir, afirmou Amrod Anariníon”   
A dupla aproximou-se da faia, para descobrir a edain hospede do rei em um dos galhos. Via-se que ela estava ferida.  
“Pode deixar que eu subo, falou Amrod Anariníon” Marthan assentiu.   
A perda de sangue não fora muita mas Deirdre sentia que ia desmaiar. Ela começara a descer da arvore, instada pelos elfos, no entanto ao pisar no chão a escuridão tomara conta de si. Quando ela voltara a si descobrira os olhos verdes de Amrod Anariníon observando-a.  
“Tem muita sorte mortal. Geralmente humanos ou elfos, não sobrevivem a encontros com wargs” o tom de voz de Amrod continha uma certa reserva. Ele estava repreendendo-a, não havia dúvidas quanto a isso.  
“Vamos é hora de voltarmos para casa”, disse Marthan.  
A patrulha élfica montou. Deirdre ainda tonta com tudo o que tinha acontecido apenas observava, a cabeça doía, o pé latejava e o sangue já parara de escorrer e agora coagulava. Sim. Definitivamente parecia que ela não era bem vinda ali. Tudo dava errado para ela naquela floresta. Era como uma maldição.   
Ela tentou subir no cavalo que Calion; segurava e logo em seguida caiu. A queda brusca a deixou zonza, aumentando sua dor de cabeça de tal modo que temeu desmaiar novamente.   
“Deixe-me resolver isso Calion. Eu a levo.” declarou Amrod. Entretanto, antes que tivesse tempo de refletir sobre isso, Amrod a ergueu nos braços e a colocou sobre a sela com delicadeza, montando em seguida. Na realidade não cavalgaram muito. O problema refletia Deirdre era a dor de cabeça que não a deixava e o movimento a fazia enjoar e temer um problema mais sério. No entanto havia outra coisa a atormenta-la naquele instante, O corpo musculoso de Amrod a comprimia por trás, e ela estava aninhada entre suas pernas como se fossem amantes. Os braços longos e fortes a circundavam, enquanto manejavam as rédeas, fazendo-a sentir que era uma espécie de abraço.  
“Está ferido?” Deirde indagou Precisava distrair-se com urgência.  
“Apenas uma cicatriz.” Respondeu Amrod.  
“Não sei. Isso parece ser profundo”. Ela respondeu olhando o braço do elfo.  
“Não é. A patrulha sofreu mais baixas. Um morreu, outro ficou gravemente ferido, e três poderão se salvar se forem bem cuidados, e eles o serão nas casas de curar.”   
“Chegamos.”  
Ao chegarem ao portão houve um certo alvorço. Aquela patrulha em particular estava atrasada e os uivos dos lobos chegaram a ser ouvidos  
Os eldar machucados foram levados às casas de cura, bem como a mortal. E Amrod começou a supervisionar o trato com os animais e depois dirigiu-se ao capitão da guarda real.

Duas horas depois o eldar encontrou a adan sentada num dos leitos, alimentando-se. Sim. Gwaeron já fizera seu trabalho com ela.   
Lembas. Fora isso que Gwaeron, o curador entregara a Deidre após limpar seu pé esquerdo e enfaixa-lo após fazer uso de um unguento fedorento. Por sorte, dissera-lhe o curador, ela podia andar. Ficaria com cicatrizes como lembrança daquela aventura mal planejada, mas nada mais do que isso.  
“Pronto você pode ir”. Falou Gwaeron ao constatar que após alimentar-se a mortal aparentava uma aparência mais vívida.  
Deirdre desceu da cama sem dificuldades, como Gwaeron esperava. Amrod Anariníon sério observava tudo atentamente. Os dois saíram lado a lado, sob o olhar atento de Gwaeron e seus ajudantes. A adan centímetros mais baixa que o eldar. Os cabelos vermelhos presos numa trança oscilavam conforme ela andava.  
Em silêncio Deirdre pensara no quão tola ela fora. Era como se tivesse subitamente voltado a ser uma criança, fugindo de casa, para treinar esgrima com o irmão, ou outra birncadeira. Só que dessa vez as consequências poderiam ter sido muito mais severas. Tivera muita sorte concluiu.  
Amrod parou e ela estacou logo em seguida.  
“Você tem ideia do risco que correu?” a voz do elfo era controlada, mas ela podia distinguir um pequeno tremor, como que de raiva.  
“Eu estava pensando sobre isso nesse instante.” Deidre olhou nos olhos do eldar e pela primeira vez, ela viu raiva e preocupação.  
“O susto que eu tomei ao constatar que você estava naquela árvore e que aquele amaldiçoado warg podia estraçalhar você, e que jamais eu poderia entregá-la a seu irmão.”  
“Eu..” ela interrompeu o que pensara em dizer ao constatar que o elfo ainda pretendia falar.  
“Voce percebe o quão dificil e complicado seria para o rei, explicar a seus pais, que você fugiu como uma criança e que sua fuga causou sua morte.”  
Amrod ouviu sons de passos e percebeu que aquele não era o melhor lugar para conversarem. Levando um dedo aos lábios pedindo silêncio ele tomou da mão da jovem.  
“Vem vamos caminhar.”  
Ao entrarem no meio do pátio Amrod Anariníon, viu um pequeno recanto, um banco sob uma pérgola, usado para descanso.   
“Vamos até lá. Poderemos conversar em paz” confirmou Amrod Anariníon 

Ela chorava. Deirde pedira desculpas a ele. E chorara. Na realidade ela chegara a molhar a camisa dele. Passado alguns minutos ela parara e voltara a sorrir.  
“Pronto. Agora você pode ir para seu quarto. Tenho um treinamento a fazer agora.” falou Amrod Anariníon   
“ Você me perdoa?” Indagou Deirdre. E para a surpresa de Amrod ela fez beicinho. O que em nome de Eru significava isso? Ele pensou.  
“Para de me olhar assim. ok. Perdoado, mas não esquecido. Você não pode ser irresponsável e por sua vida em risco novamente.” disse Amrod Anariníon   
Deirdre calara-se. Sim fora irresponsável em sair do palácio sozinha.   
“Posso fazer um pedido?”ela indagou. Segurando as mãos do elfo.  
“Outro?” Não acha que está abusando da sua sorte?” mas os olhos de Amrod Anariníon sorriam, enquanto tentava parecer aborrecido com a mortal.  
“Posso ver o treinamento da sua patrulha? Eu não suporto mais não ter o que fazer. Por favor”.suplicava Deirdre  
“O que você deveria fazer é descansar. Você fica sozinha por alguns dias e se mete em confusão.”   
“Por favor Amrod. Eu prometo não fazer isso de novo.” Deirdre implorava.  
Ele tomou-a pela mão e levou-a consigo. Momentaneamente se perguntando por que sentia-se tão atraído por aquela mortal que parecia pensar ser uma guerreira imortal.

 

REVIEWS, E-MAILS, TAMBORES E SINAIS DE FUMAÇA SÃO TOTAL, COMPLETAMENTE E IRRESTRITAMENTE BEM-VINDOS.


	11. PRIMAVERA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amiga Sadie este capitulo é dedicado a você. Pesei muito em você quando decidi dar mais espaço ao rei de Mirkwood, pois eu ainda não encontrei uma autora que escrevesse sobre ele com tanta maestria, como você. Beijos amiga.  
> Querida Lourdiana, dedico este capitulo a você também. Espero que esteja bom o suficiente. Beijos.

“As criaturas escuras que tinham sido expulsas no ano da queda do dragão voltaram em grande número, e a Floresta das Trevas é agora um lugar maligno, exceto onde nosso reinado está sendo mantido.” Legolas, In: O Senhor dos Anéis, A Sociedade do Anel p271

ANO 3015 da Terceira Era.   
MIRKWOOD

BARD  
Assim que a noite transmutou-se em dia. O grupo de Bard levantou acampamento. O inverno findara. Esgaroth do Lago Comprido fora reparada, em todos os pontos necessários. A cidade estava preparada para uma possível invasão. Cabia a Bard agora buscar a irmã e leva-la a Rohan. Gostasse ela ou não. E ele tinha certeza de que Deirdre, não apreciaria nada a decisão dos pais.  
Depois de um dia cansativo de viagem com poucos intervalos para descanso e para dar água aos cavalos, a comitiva de Bard fez uma pausa. Eles decidiram pernoitar em uma clareira próximo a entrada da floresta, em meio aos olmos e faias. Lachlan fez uma fogueira e esquentou a carne de porco em conserva numa panela, enquanto os outros cuidavam dos cavalos, outros exaustos, estendiam sacos de dormir que estavam presos em seus alforjes. Enquanto a carne chiava, eles dividiram o pão e vinho fora servido. Bard sentou-se no saco de dormir, bebendo o vinho de forma lenta e esfregando os músculos doloridos de suas coxas. Horas depois, todos exceto o sentinela dormiam. E assim seria pelos turnos nos quais a ronda da noite fora dividida.  
Na manhã seguinte o grupo finalmente adentrou a floresta e a medida que andava os homens podiam sentir os aromas da floresta. Era o segundo dia de viagem após sairem de Esgaroth do Lago Comprido. O ar estava impregnado, o cheiro de folhas em decomposição, mofo, madeira. Os sons dos animais que viviam ali. O mais interessante para eles era o rio. A água escura, corria rapida e forte. Bard contou-me depois que ao olhar o rio, tivera a impressão de este não era um rio bom para se tentar atravessar. Mal sabia ele que tal julgamento o impediria e a sua comitiva de passarem um bom tempo desacordado como acontecera com o anão Bombur há muitos anos atrás.  
Da margem onde estavam eles avistavam a entrada de uma caverna e portões. Dois portões. Como que ladeando-os, e era isso mesmo, havia faias. Várias faias, formavam um corredor onde apenas duas pessoas pessoas por vez, era permitido passar. Era como se a floresta naturalmente desorganizada, aqui por força de mágica, desse espaço a uma certa ordem e marcasse assim a entrada do reino élfico aonde a irmã estava. E mais uma vez a certeza de que viviamos agora tempos marcados pela influência da escuridão se fez notar. Orcs apararecerem e atacaram os que tentavam entrar no reino elfico. Ataque este que foi prontamente combatido por Teague. Que era o encarregado da guarda real e portanto fora encarregado de receber os humanos.   
A comitiva humana não sofrera nenhuma perda e puderam adentrar os portões do reino da floresta. Alguns estavam feridos. As roupas amarfanhadas. Sangue coagulado misturado com terra. Os humanos estavam salvos era o que importava. Quanto aos orcs cada vez mais perto dos portões reais, o rei seria informado e as noticias não seriam nada animadoras.  
A primeira impressão que Bard tivera, e ele estava certo, era que havia vários corredores e estes pareciam multiplicar-se caverna adentro. Mas a maioria dos elfos, como algum tempo depois foi-lhe dito, vivia em casas montadas nas árvores, em especial os abetos e faias. O rei, sua família e alguns servidores viviam nos aposentos escavados sob as rochas.  
"Mae Govannem capitão Bard. Sejam bem-vindos." afirmou Teague.   
"Obrigado." Bard não sabia se devia usar alguma titulação para aquele elfo que os ajudara, então continuou.  
“Qual o seu nome senhor? A quem devo agradecer pela ajuda prestada tão rapidamente?” indagou Bard.  
“Meu nome é Teague. No momento sou o responsável pela guarda do reino de Mirkwood”.   
“Eu sou Bard filho de Onodher, governante das cidades de Valle e Esgaroth do Lago Comprido.”  
“Seja bem vindo comandante, cuidaremos para que sua comitiva seja cuidada, alimentada e que você possa encontrar-se com o rei e com sua irmã.” afirmou Teague.   
Lenwë o mordomo do rei aproximou-se do grupo e disse:  
“Se vocês puderem me seguir serão levados a seus aposentos. “  
O grupo seguiu os elfos sem questionar.  
Enquanto isso um dos servidores do rei viera avisa-lo da chegada dos hospedes e que os mesmos foram recebidos. e levados a seus aposentos.

THRANDUIL  
Era a primeira vez que Bard via o rei elfico. Ele estava num trono de madeira esculpida, trazia na cabeça uma coroa de flores, indicando que chegara a primavera, no entanto elas não suavizavam suas feições absolutamente régias. Os longos cabelos claros contrastavam com os olhos escuros, mas que não eram absolutamente negros, mas indicavam um tom mais claro próximo do castanho.  
Ali encontra-se alguém que poderia rivalizar com minha própria mãe, pensou o adan, ao sentir orgulho por quem é. Aquele elfo é um nobre. Mas nada disse. Bard aprendera a muito a guardar algumas de suas opiniões apenas para si e só as partilhava quando sabia que seriam bem-vindas, nisso ele diferia e muito da irmã.  
“Dou-lhe as boas vindas, Bard filho de Onodher. Espero que a assistência de meus soldados tenha chegado em boa hora, disse Thranduil”.  
“Agradeço majestade. Foram de grande ajuda, tanto na reconstrução de nossas cidades, como no combate as criaturas na floresta”.  
A um gesto do rei foi trazido vinho quente temperado com especiarias, e o jovem Bard foi convidado a sentar-se proximo ao rei.  
“Descanse e aproveite sua estadia em nossa morada.” falou o rei.   
“Majestade eu gostaria de encontrar minha irmã, se isso fosse possivel.”afirmou Bard.  
“Sim. Sua bela irmã está junto de uma ellith, estamos preparando a festa de Sheelala, a festividade da primavera. Espero que possa ficar e participar da festa conosco.”  
O vinho quente e lembas foram postos diante do rapaz, que serviu-se quando o rei indicou que poderia fazê-lo. Após o que o rapaz voltou a falar.  
“Agradeço sua hospitalidade majestade. Eu e meus companheiros nos sentimos honrados com seu convite. E peço que possamos abusar um pouco mais dela, apenas o suficiente para continuarmos nossa viagem ate Rohan”.  
“Entao não voltarão diretamente para a cidade de Valle?” Indagou Trhanduil.  
“Não majestade. Iremos a Rohan, meus pais incumbiram-me de levar minha irma ate lá. Existe uma proposta de casamento para ela”.  
Nesse instante Deirdre adentrou o salão acompanhada por Sárie e outro elfa.  
“Bom dia majestade”. Ela cumprimentou vivamente o rei.  
“Bom dia Vidumavi. Seu irmão finalmente chegou e traz boas noticias para você eu espero”.  
A jovem sentou-se ao lado do irmão numa das cadeiras feitas de carvalho e observou-o. Bard parecia a vontade ali. Na realidade ele sempre estava a vontade em qualquer ambiente, Bard tinha uma grande capacidade de adaptar-se a qualquer ambiente. Ela demorava um pouco mais. Bard conquistava amigos com muita facilidade. Ela contava-os nos dedos. Tinha poucos, reconhecia, mas eram amigos de sua infância. Subitamente Deirdre entendeu que aquele não era o momento ou o lugar para fazer esse tipo de inventário acerca dos temperamentos de ambos, esse momento chegaria.  
Pouco depois o rei dispensou a ambos e eles seguiram abracados pelo corredor conversando. 

BARD.

Bard observava o quarto da irmã, enquanto essa abria uma carta do Pai sentada próxima da janela. A garota suspirou.  
“Sinto muito Bard. Não vou para Rohan. Não me interessa de modo algum.”  
“E o que digo aos nossos pais. Ou melhor o que você vai dizer-lhes já que vai voltar para Valle. Você vai voltar não é?” indagou o irmão.  
“Sim. Eu volto com vocês.” Argumentou Deirdre. Embora ela tenha me confessado depois que respondera aquilo que o irmão desejava ouvir e não sua vontade. Minha humana começava a amar Mirkwood, desejava permanecer ali, no palácio escavado sob as montanhas na floresta, e isso era uma causa de imensa alegria.  
“Maeva enviou-lhe presentes” afirmou Bard. Indicando o pacote que esperava junto a cama.  
Deidre sorriu quando viu roupas novas, uma embalagem com suas flores favoritas, secas previamente para manter o aroma. E no fundo do pacote, estava o presente que decerto Maeva julgara ser o mais precioso para ela. Eram duas bonecas de pano. Uma tinha o cabelo pintado de vermelho e olhos cinzentos e a outra, com cabelos vermelhos e olhos negros. Lágrimas saltaram-lhe aos olhos. Eram Caitlin e ela. Deirdre recolocou ambas no pacote e reparou que havia um último item, um casaco novo, enviando decerto pensando na longa viagem até Rohan, com os punhos e a gola revestidos de pele de lobo.   
“Esse só irá ser usado em casa. Quando o inverno chegar novamente.”  
Qualquer comentário que Bard pudesse ter feito foi esquecido quando uma batida na porta revelou Sárie e Amrod que procuravam por Deirdre. Após apresentar ambos ao irmão o grupo seguiu em direção ao salão.

Bard fora levado junto com a irmã para a grande sala onde estavam sendo feitos os ultimo preparativos para o jantar do rei.  
“Você está bem integrada a tudo não?” indagou Bard. Deirdre tinha nas mãos arranjos de flores de amoreira silvestre.  
“Eu gosto daqui. Estou sendo útil e o mais importante irmão, não estou sendo criticada sem motivos”. Respondeu Deirdre.  
“Sim. A sua felicidade é palpável. Maeva e o pai adorariam vê-la assim.” respondeu Bard.  
Ela achou estranho o irmão falar na língua da terra dos cavaleiros, ROHIRRIC , mas respondeu no mesmo idioma.  
“Isso é mesmo necessário? Não tenho nada a esconder do povo que me acolheu quando eu quase morri.” Reclamou Deirdre.  
O irmão aquiesceu.   
“Desculpe-me. Mas não se esqueça. A festa dura três dias. Depois dela iremos embora.” arguentou Bard.  
“Sim. Mas lembre-se você me prometeu levar para Valle e não para Rohan.”  
“Eu cumpro minhas promessas Deirdre. Mas você arcará com as consequências disso sozinha, minha amada irmã.” falou o rapaz afastando-se em busca de seus amigos e companheiros.   
“Sim. É chegada a hora da nossa mãe entender que eu não sou mais uma criança para ser mandada de um ponto a outro da Terra Média.”

THRANDUIL  
Sheelala. Era Sheelala. A celebração da primavera que celebrada Mirkwood. Durava o dia todo. Jogos, música, dança. Uma verdadeira celebração. Naquele momento os elfos concluíam os preparativos para a festividade.Sheelala. Era Sheelala. A celebração da primavera que celebrada Mirkwood. Durava o dia todo. Jogos, música, dança. Uma verdadeira celebração.   
“Llie tula mellonea, vasa ni yulna en mereth en amin”. Falou o rei ao erguer uma taça onde o saboroso Saerloonian Topaz fora colocado há poucos instantes.   
Todos os habitantes de Mirkwood estavam presentes. Havia uma grande quantidade de mesas arrumadas e um grande espaço que fora cercado por flores e folhagens de amoreiras silvestres e hera, no meio do salão, destinado as danças. Tochas acesas iluminavam tudo. Pela manhã aconteceriam os jogos e competições.  
Os humanos eram os convidados especiais para o sheelala. Era a primeira vez que um grupo humano via e participava dessa celebração élfica. Deidre vestira um vestido verde que em contraste com os cabelos vermelhos soltos, lembravam uma rosa. O irmão a seu lado trajava as cores da sua familia, azul e branca listrada com amarelo pálido, botas negras, calças e túnica .  
“Segundo Sárie me contou essa celebração só não aconteceu uma única vez. Foi no ano da morte da rainha. “  
“Isso é compreensivel.” falou Bard.  
A música encheu os salões. Elfos dançavam e cantavam. Quando a musica seguinte começou os eldar dividiram-se em dois círculos concêntricos. Um elfo em cada círculo comandava a coreografia a ser seguida. Bateram palma ao mesmo tempo, as mãos foram dadas e os círculos giravam, não na mesma direção. Outra palma e a direção mudou. Repentinamente quem estava no circulo de fora estendia uma das mãos e tomava o eldar a sua frente como par, e ambos seguiam no circulo agora um só. As músicas e danças sucediam-se e os irmãos foram convidados a participar. 

LEGOLAS  
Como era de se esperar Gmili; minha chegada durante a festa causou um certo burburinho. De onde eu me encontrava, nas portas, podia ver todo o salão, via o rei, os casais sorrindo e dançando. Mas na realidade apenas um chamou minha atenção. Amrod e Deirdre. O rosto de ambos muito próximo. Ele quase podia tocar-lhe a bochecha esquerda. Ele falou algo e ela sorriu. Droga. Aquele sorriso devia ter sido provocado por algo que eu dissera e não Amrod. O casal volteou mais uma vez e ficou mais próximo. Sim ele ousara e ela consentira com tamanha proximidade.   
Pensei qual seria a melhor maneira de separar o casal sem provocar um grande estardalhaço. Procurei com o olhar e encontrei um grupo de elfos, que não estava dançando. Aproximei-me, das gemeas chamadas de Calimon (a Esplendente) e Eruanna (a agradável). Junto com Calimon aproximei-me dos celebrantes. Antes da musica acabar, eu me prometera, Deirdre terminaria a festa em meus braços.  
Calimon era conhecida por sua beleza e essa noite ela estava especialmente atraente, com aquele vestido azul, sem mangas, e com um decote, que mostrava muito de sua alva pele. Vestimenta que nenhuma outra ellith ousava exibir, os longos cabelos negros ricamente trançados completavam sua bela figura. Mas essa era Calimon e eu a conhecia há muito tempo. Ela era bonita. E só isso. Era também vazia. Eu sabia que Calimon não se importaria de ser apenas um instrumento para meu objetivo, não que eu fosse conta-lo justamente para ela. Assim sendo continuamos a dançar.  
Observei que o casal, que era meu alvo naquela noite, havia parado e voltado para a mesa do banquete. Lenwe fez um sinal para que trouxessem a comida. O aroma de cordeiro, trutas e galinha fez Deirde salivar. Em seguida trouxeram vegetais cozidos e pães quentes. Amord serviu um pouco de tudo na travessa que dividiriam. Depois pegou um pedaço de galinha e aproximou-o dos lábios de Deidre. Ela hesitou mas depois assentiu. Amrod a serviu.  
Algum tempo depois observei que Lenwe aproximava-se dela e mais uma vez ela assentiu e em seguida afastou-se de Amrod. Observei que Bard tambem havia deixado o grupo de amigos com quem conversava e aproximaram-se do rei. THRANDUIL. Meu pai sorriu. Os irmãos sentaram-se junto ao rei. O rei perguntou algo a ambos e vi quando ofereceram aos irmaos mais vinho. Intimamente sorri. Eu conhecia muito bem, a tolerância do rei para a bebida e certamente tomaria várias taças antes de abandonar a mesa, como se não houvesse bebido nada a não ser água, e começei a perguntar-me por que ele tinha afastado os irmãos da presença de Amord.   
Despedi-me de Calimon e por sua vez aproximei-me de sua irmã, Eruanna. Ela sorria. Sentamo-nos a uma das mesas do branquete. Euranna era mais simpática do que a irmã. O resto da refeição transcorreu sem incidentes e eu aguardei o momento em que se voltariam a dançar durante aquela noite.   
Quando Donnan, que integrava a comitiva humana, começou a cantar todos acompanharam com palmas. A musica era bastante conhecida. Então eu agradeci a Eruanna que me acompanhava e aproximei-me da mesa do rei. Parei defronte a Deidre. Como eu havia me prometido Deirdre terminaria a noite em meus braços.   
”Posso ter a honra dessa dança Deirdre?”  
”Por que não”. A jovem humana sorriu, olhou o irmão, que não deu mostras de ser nem contra nem a favor. Erguendo-se Deirdre deixou-se guiar pelo principe de Mirkwood.

DEIRDRE  
Ele, o principe, tirara-a da mesa defronte todos. Sim. E ele sorria para ela. Deirdre nem por um instante considerou não dançar. Sua educação a impediria de dizer não. Enquanto dançava sentia diversos olhares de espanto. Era como se o principe jamais tivesse feito isso antes. Eles rodopiavam em meio aos outros. Ouve uma troca de casais, mas ele solenemente ignorou e se alguém estranhou isso, foi deixado de lado.  
“Por que está fazendo isso?” Ela inquiriu.  
“Isso o que? Estamos apenas dançando. Como os outros.” Legolas sorria. Ele observou-a tremer. A musica terminou e eles não se afastaram. Ouviram outra musica e retomaram a dança de onde pararam.  
“Por que?” A humana insistiu.  
“Desejo-te. Quero-te. ”. Respondeu ele. “Serei sincero. Nunca me interessei por um humano como agora”.  
Quando ela se propusera a inquiri-lo uma vez mais, se ouviu um burburinho proveniente de um dos pontos do salão. Todos pararam de dançar ou conversar, voltando-se na direação do rei.  
THRANDUIL ergueu-se de seu trono e disse:  
“Este é o primeiro dia da primavera. Celebrem-no. Sejam felizes. Que Yavanna nos abençoe.”

REVIEWS, E-MAILS, TAMBORES E SINAIS DE FUMAÇA SÃO TOTAL, COMPLETAMENTE E IRRESTRITAMENTE BEM-VINDOS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossário:  
> Sheelala - A day of games and practical jokes celebrated in early spring. Informação retirada do site da VALINOR.  
> Saerloonian Topaz-yellow amber wine w/ nutty quality and bold fruit overtones. Informação retirada do site da VALINOR.   
> Llie tula mellonea, vasa ni yulna en mereth en amin.- Venham amigos, comam e bebam.
> 
> NOTA DA AUTORA:Existe em inglês a expressão "care package", que segundo o dicionário é um "pacote contendo objetos úteis ou divertidos para uma pessoa (geralmente um estudante universitário)". Um produto da cultura, onde a maioria das pessoas vai morar em outro estado quando entra na universidade e a família de vez em quando manda um pacotinho com roupa de baixo, um pacote de alguma comida favorita, coisas para matar a saudade. Então basicamente essa é a ideia dos presentes recebidos por Deirdre.


	12. OS ARQUEIROS DE MIRKWOOD

Ano 3020 da terceira era.   
ROHAN  
LEGOLAS

O relampago iluminou o céu prenunciando a chuva que chegaria rapidamente. Finalmente haviamos chegado a Edoras. A lua ainda não surgira no céu, a noite estava fechada e havia um vento frio. Outro relâmpago e vimos a estalagem de do perdigueiro. Ela se encontrava no exato lugar que Deirdre me descrevera anos atrás. Gmili havia principiado a resmungar sobre um teto, uma cama e cerveja, quando nos aproximamos dos portões da cidade.  
“Em breve seus desejos serão atendidos mestre anão afirmei e amanhã nos hospedaremos junto ao rei Eomer”.  
A estalagem era conhecida pela placa onde se via um perdigueiro pintado. Apeamos e amarrei a montaria. O salão estava cheio de gente. Empregados corriam a atender os pedidos, de mais cerveja, uma refeição ou um quarto limpo e arejado.   
Gimli rapidamente pediu cerveja e um empregado solicito trouxe-lhe um galão de meio litro.   
“Então mestre elfo. Quando você vai retomar sua historia. Há dias que viajamos em silêncio. Queixou-se o anão”.  
“Silêncio você diz. Mas quem é que tem enchido as estradas de canções sobre as minas de moria, a morte de smaug o dragão e Frodo de nove dedos. Posso garantir que não sou eu”. Pilheriou Legolas.  
“Certo. Vamos lá. Jantemos um pouco e então você poderá retomar sua narrativa.”

MIRKWOOD.  
BARD  
MOONRACER. Esse era o nome da bela égua de pelo negro e reluzente. Ela tinha olhos doces. Mas segundo o irmão parava por ai.  
“Se você não for boa ela vai derrubá-la facilmente. Mas papai achou que seria um otimo presente para você.”  
“Assim você me ofende Bard. Sou tão hábil cavalgando quanto você.” O irmão riu. Ambos estavam entretidos nessa conversa sobre a casa, a família e não perceberam que tinham companhia até que uma tosse discreta fez com que ambos se voltassem.  
“Amord.” Deirdre sorriu.   
“Bom. Eu estava procurando-os. Voces irão perder as competições”. Falou Amrod.  
“Só posso admirar a resistencia de vocês. A maioria ficou acordada a noite toda e ainda vão competir” argumentou Deirdre.  
“Voces poderiam participar também. Arco e flecha, comeptições com espadas. Vocês podem escolher.” falou Amrod.  
Uma risada abafada de Bard chamou a atenção do elfo.  
“Minha irmã não sabe como usar um arco. Ela nunca consegui atirar nem um mísero dardo.” Bard sorriu. Ele olhou para a irmã e pode ver o começo da fúria. Ela não gostava dessa incapacidade. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura mantendo uma certa distancia entre ela e o elfo. A irmã ainda lhe devia explicações sobre a noite da festa. “No entanto ela tem outras virtudes. Dê-lhe uma espada e um oponente, e você verá a oportunidade perfeita para que ela demonste o que aprendeu desde que era uma criança”.  
“OK. Se você já terminou de enumerar as minhas fraquezas nós podemos ir.” resmungou Deidre. Por alguma razão aquela interação entre Bard e Amrod não era inteiramente do seu agrado. Ela tomou a dianteira dos dois homens e saiu dos estábulos. Havia a luminosidade que indicava que o dia já ia alto. Deidre olhou para trás e deparou-se com os dois conversando animadamente.  
“Então...”  
Amrod e Bard pararam a conversa. Ela estava parada, mãos nos quadris e um olhar divertido no rosto.  
“As comadres já terminaram a conversa. Temos uma competição para apreciar ou quem sabe até participar.”  
Amrod riu.  
“Eu sabia. Vamos vou inscrevê-la na competição com as espadas.”

O arsenal. Deirdre e o irmão foram levados a uma sala que conduzia a ele. Havia espadas, arcos e flechas, facas. Todo o tipo de armamento utilizado em Mirkwood, para a proteção do reino. Nesse dia, grande parte dessas armas, estava disponivel para as competições entre os eldar.  
Deirdre tomou a espada com a mão direita. Ela e o irmão deram pequenos golpes no ar, “sentindo” a arma. Ambos seguravam a espada segurando o pomo da arma no centro da palma da mão e os dedos envolvendo-a totalmente.Deirdre tomou a espada com a mão direita. Ela e o irmão deram pequenos golpes no ar, “sentindo” a arma. Ambos seguravam a espada segurando o pomo da arma no centro da palma da mão e os dedos envolvendo-a totalmente.  
Ela caminhava lentamente junto aos outros participantes da competição. A única diferença era o balançar dos quadris, os movimentos sedutores, os olhos cheios de determinação. Ela ia se sobressair nessa competição. E Bard sabia disso. A irmã conhecia suas próprias limitações e sabia ser paciente quando esgrimia, o que fazia dela um poderoso oponente. Ele já vira muitos perderem para sua delicada irmã.

Erguendo a espada acima da cabeça, Deidre aparou o golpe. O suor começava a brotar de sua testa. Houve aplausos para o eldar que conseguira desconcentrar a adan. Ela aproveitou o momento e contra-atacou. O oponente se esquivou do golpe e deteve seu avanço, e quando Deidre levantou sua espada e a bateu contra seu aço, iluminando com suas faíscas as folhas do metal, seus olhos ficarm a poucos centimetros de distância.   
Deirdre esquivou o movimento, a espada do eldar se cravou no chão, e quando a tirou notou que a ponta estava cheia de terra. Um grito declarou-a vencedora do primeiro combate. Deirdre saiu correndo em direção ao irmão. Que a beijou na face e dirigiu-se a arena para seu combate.  
Era a ultima luta do dia. Até agora Deidre e Bard ainda não haviam perdido nenhum combate. Deirdre esquivou o movimento, o oponente arremessou-se contra ela, e ela conseguiu esquivar-se com facilide, colocando-se de um lado. Ela avançou contra o oponte e com a ponta da espada atingiu-lhe o estomago. Mais quatro toques e a espada empunhada por Deidre tocou o pescoço do oponente que largou a sua no chão. Um grito foi ouvido e Deidre declarada vencedora. Abraçada ao irmão ela foi cumprimentar Amrod e por fim o principe Legolas e o rei. Ainda restavam dois dias de festa.

DEIRDRE  
A luz da manhã em geral demorava a entrar em seu quarto. Mas nessa manhã não. Deidre foi acordada por uma luminosidade que cegava. Indignação. Brilhou em seus olhos. Bard ajoelhou-se diante dela.  
“Deirdre”... havia uma certa preocupação em sua voz. E Deirdre pela primeira vez em sua vida, não gostou nada de ter o olhar escrutinador do irmão sobre si mesma. O olhar sobre a irmã continuou por vários minutos. Exercendo uma pressão que a desagradou sobremaneira.  
“Qual a razão para você me acordar dessa maneira?” Ela soergueu-se da cama onde estivera dormindo minutos atrás. A camisola roçou sua pele quando sentou-se abraçando os joelhos.  
“Seu casamento”...principiou Bard.  
“E você volta a falar sobre casamento. Eu me pergunto porque irmão?” Indagou Deirdre. “O dia mal amanheceu e você já veio falar sobre isso”. Reclamou Deirdre.  
“Nossa mãe pediu que eu examinasse pretendentes para você”. Afirmou Bard. “É seu dever, assim como será o meu, algum dia, casar-se com quem nossos pais indicarem”.  
“E mais uma vez eu não teria voz nessa questão. Mas diga-me meu adorado irmão. E como você fará isso se não pretendo ir a Rohan. E sim só de pensar em um casamento arranjado, eu sinto que adoeço”. Ela juntou os cabelos com uma mão e começou a trança-los tentando manter-se calma.  
“Mas eu não preciso ir a Rohan e nem você minha querida irmã. Os melhores pretendentes que nem nossa mãe e o nosso pai sonharam estão bem aqui”. Afirmou Bard.  
Deirdre chamou o irmão com um gesto e ele sentou-se ao seu lado.   
“Conte-me o que você tem em mente irmão.”  
Deirdre disse sorrindo.

LEGOLAS  
A festa terminara há dois dias. O irmão finalmente chegara para leva-la e era ai que residia todo o problema. Ela não tinha mais certeza de que deveria ir com ele, pelo menos não para Rohan. Precisava convence-lo de que tal viagem eram inútil.  
De acordo com o rei. O ataque que o irmão sofrera, seria o primeiro de muitos. E ele sugerira aos irmãos que voltassem para a cidade de Valle. Deirdre exultava por dentro. Não queria sair dali agora. Não para Rohan. Para um casamento com um homem que ela desconhecia totalmente.   
Era noite. Da janela ela podia ver o luar que iluminava tudo. Era primavera. Havia flores por todos os lados mesmo ali dentro do castelo. Deirdre sabia que devia estar dormindo mas quem disse que o sono chegava. Ela estava prestes a abrir um buraco no tapete do quarto de tanto andar de um lado para outro. Havia apenas um remédio para isso.  
Deirdre apreciava conversar. Em Rohan sempre havia alguém com quem falar: os amigos, Mavis e Iain, os empregados da avó. Todos a tratavam bem, e jamais recusavam conversar quando ela os procurava ou encontrava por acaso. Ela não estava acostumada a longos períodos de silêncio. Sentia-se irritada, sobretudo consigo mesma, já que fora ela que se colocara em tal situação.   
E era pela subita necessidade de conversar que a adan seguia pelos corredores do palacio. Mas ela tinha urgência. Em 48 horas iria embora de Mirkwood e provavelmente jamais voltaria a pôr os pés na cidade. Mas antes que pudesse se tornar visivel para o rei Deirdre sentiu uma mão a puxa-la.  
“O que está fazendo aqui”? Indagou Legolas  
“Eu precisava... eu queria... eu quero”. Ela ficou indecisa.  
“Venha comigo. Quando você encontrar as palavras certas sobre o que você quer, eu a trago pessoalmente para ver o rei”.  
“Aonde vamos? Deirdre indagou. O principe não lhe largara o braço.  
“Caminhar.”  
Ela reconheceu o estábulo. Podia sentir o cheiro de feno, cavalos. Havia um eldar ali, cuidando dos animais. Ele viu o casal e afastou-se.   
“Olá MOONRACER.” a égua negra relinchou. “Bom. Vamos dar uma volta. OK?” Uma de suas mãos firmou para trás e segurou firme, enquanto montava. Ela levou o animal para a luz e galopou passando por Legolas para liderar o caminho. Ele logo emparelhou a montaria com a dela.  
Os olhos de Deirdre finalmente ajustaram-se a luz e estava agradecida pela lua cheia, que fornecia alguma iluminação através das arvores. MOONRACER abriu caminho sobre as folhas e galhos secos, e eles logo encontraram um caminho estreito que os levou mais longe do palácio. Quando eles estavam longe ela começou a galopar. A sensação de liberdade no entanto durou pouco.  
“Whoa”. Legolas puxou as rédeas do cavalo e ele passou a trotar.  
“Certo. Porque paramos. Você disse que eu poderia correr”. Disse Deirdre.  
“Correr sim. Mas se matar não. Deixe-me guia-la para o lugar mais apropriado. Ai vai poder correr o quanto quiser ou precisar sem por a própria vida em risco” argumentou Legolas.  
“Certo. Vamos lá”.

Deirdre acordou atordoada. Estava com calor. Ensopada na realidade. Por instantes pensou no porque de todo o calor. Seu quarto não era tão quente.   
Olhou em volta e percebeu uma lareira acesa. Ali estava a fonte do calor. Só então atentou que os moveis e os tons do quarto eram estranhos a seus olhos. Passeando o olhar percebeu duas facas gêmeas, que repousavam numa parede. Eram de Legolas. Estava no quarto de Legolas. Ele a trouxera? Aparentemente sim. E Deirdre sentiu-se contente. Passara a noite juntos. Andaram a cavalo. Correram, conversaram e no final ela caíra exausta. Sim agora lembrava-se. Mal se punha em pé quando chegaram ao palácio.  
Era isso. O cansaço finalmente a vençera. E ele a trouxera. Mas porque o próprio quarto. Droga aquilo era bom. Tinha sido capaz de dormir com Legolas, literalmente dormir. Sabia que devia se sentir no minimo envergonhada. Mas não estava. Que o decoro se danasse. Estava farta disso. E pela primeira vez ela sentiu-se completa.  
Deirdre pergunou-se se isso seria o chamado amor a primeira vista. Como se uma parte dela soubera que estavam destinados a estar juntos, que estavam destinados a este momento. Ela afundou no colchão e o arorma impregnou-lhe os sentidos. Bosque, couro, pinho ou outra árvore. Era isso Legolas tinha um aroma de árvores. Ela riu e talvez por isso demorou a perceber que não estava mais sozinha.  
”Bom dia Deirdre”.  
“Bom dia Legolas”

REVIEWS, E-MAILS, TAMBORES E SINAIS DE FUMAÇA SÃO TOTAL, COMPLETAMENTE E IRRESTRITAMENTE BEM-VINDOS.


	13. I'D COME FOR YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, com relação ao nome da Floresta das Trevas, após uma certa pesquisa, posso dizer o seguinte: inicialmente o lugar se chamava Eryn Galen (Floresta Verde). Após a Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos, ela passou a chamar-se Mirkwood (Floresta das Trevas). Depois da Guerra pelo Um Anel (O Senhor dos Anéis I, II, III), ela foi renomeada, passando a chamar-se Eryn Lasgalen, a Floresta das Folhas Verdes. Conferir, em Contos Inacabados, Pp.485.
> 
> Eventuais palavras ou expressõem em élfico apareçerão em itálico.
> 
> Capitulo dedicado a amiga Myriara, que sempre me alegra com suas reviews.

LEGOLAS  
ROHAN  
Amanhecera. E garoava. A nevoa levantava-se e cobria tudo lentamente. A noite não houvera sinal de que o dia amanheceria assim. Durante a noite houvera muito vento. Um vento frio e cortante. Tão cortante quanto a dor que jazia em meu coração. A dor era uma companhia constante. E o frio desse dia não contribuia em nada para amaina-la. Eu ainda tinha pelo menos mais da metade do ano adiante antes de chegar a Erin Lasgalen.   
Olhei pela janela, contemplei ao longe os picos nevados das Montanhas Brancas e desejei já estar em casa, entretanto isso ainda não era possível. Minutos depois resolvi quer era mais do que hora de acordar o anão. Ele já dormira demais e ainda tinhamos que ver um rei.  
As sylbemines. Flores brancas que lembravam estrelas. Elas cobriam os túmulos dos mortos em Rohan. O mais recente na parte onde jaziam os reis, pertencia a Theoden. O caminho para o palácio dourado de Medulsed era o mesmo. O que mudara era o clima. Não que houvesse cessado de chover. Mas não havia mais a opressão, o medo e a tristeza, como da primeira vez em que estiveramos aqui. E isso Gmili fez questão de salientar isso. Ao longe você podia contemplar os campos de Rohan. O palácio situado acima das rochas reluzia a luz da manhã e dominava toda a paisagem.  
Éomer. O rei Éomer. O rei bem como sua irmã, casara-se após o longo trabalho de reconstuir Rohan. A bela Imrahil era agora a senhora de Rohan. Tanto Erkbrand como Elfhelm encontravam-se em Edoras, a pedido do rei Éomer. Viviamos tempos de paz, mas ambos tinham como missão guardar partes importantes da terra dos cavaleiros. O rei pediu noticias de Elessar, que as demos de bom grado.  
Havia festa nesse dia. Várias mesas haviam sido postas no salão. Belas tapeçarias as cobriam. Havia muita conversa, comida e bebida a vontade. E pude notar que Gmili estava contente. Ele realmente gostava das festas dos eorlingas.  
Westu Éomer hál!_gritou a senhora Imrahil. Ao que todos os presentes saudaram seu rei  
Ferthu Éomer hal! A rainha tornou a saudar o rei.  
Vinho quente temperado e cerveja eram servidos. A rainha não bebera. Embora Éomer e Imrahil já tivessem dois filhos, a rainha estava grávida novamente. O ventre proeminente destacava-se em sua figura esguia e graciosa.   
O quarto era enorme. Limpo. Uma lareira acesa lançava uma luz bruxuleante por todo o ambiente. Sobre a cama, devidamente dobrados vários cobertores, que serviam para aquecer as frias noites de Rohan. Mas o que me chamou mais a atenção fora uma tapeçaria posta numa das paredes. Havia um desenho e era uma parte da floresta de Mirkwood. Percebi que estava diante de uma peça executada pelos empregados da senhora Ealasaid, a avó de Deidre. Sem saber a rainha Imrahil me fizera um grande favor, ela trouxera Mirkwood e Deidre para mais perto. Quando uma lufada de vento adentrou o aposento corri a janela bem a tempo de ver uma grande tempestade desabar.   
Cinco dias depois atravessamos um pequeno riacho e começamos a deixar a terra dos cavaleiros. A terra que eu aprendi a amar mesmo antes de conhecê-la pessoalmente. O campim crescia alto, atingindo nossas pernas. Água corria por todos os lados, formando pequenas poças que serviam para alimentar os animais. Os cavalos pareciam saber qual o caminho evitar. Ao longe as montanhas brilhavam avemelhadas pelo sol. Podiamos ouvir pássaroc cantando. O dia nascia e o sol brilhava mais uma vez. E assim nós chegamos a floresta de Fangorn.

DEIRDRE  
Dormir no mesmo quarto de Legolas não fora exatamente um problema. Sair de lá, percebia Deidre era. Suas mãos suavam somente com a possibilidade de ser vista saindo desse aposento em particular. Toda a sua impetuosidade em achar que não havia problema algum se fora. Sim. Por instantes permitiu-se preocupar-se com o decoro. Mas na realidade o decoro tinha um nome, aliás um rosto, o do irmão mais novo e seu protetor. E ela não sabia como o irmão reagiria. Não quer Bard fosse ser de alguma forma brutal com ela. Ela recordava vivamente a primeira vez que vira o irmão na companhia de uma jovem em Valle. Ele sorria com muito mais frequencia. E fingira persegui-la, quando ela começara a descrever a jovem com quem o irmão conversara.  
“Amar... dói.” Dissera Bard.  
“Mas...” ela indagara.  
“Vamos. Não comente nada em casa. Em especial com a mãe. Não preciso de nenhuma pressão desnecessária agora”.   
Não encontrara ninguém. Conseguira voltar ao seu próprio aposento e miraculosamente não vira nenhum elfo durante o percurso. Pronto. Mas precisava encontrar o irmão, ela tinha uma decisão para compartilhar e pretendia fazê-lo antes de voltarem a Valle, se é que ela voltaria porque agora ela tinha certeza absoluta de que Valle não correspondia ao que ela chamaria de lar.  
“Oi. Você acordou dorminhoca.” exclamou Bard ao encontrar a irmã.  
“Sim. Faz pouco tempo.” disse Deidre.  
“Então... podemos continuar a conversar”.  
“Sim. Tenho uma resposta para você” disse Deidre abraçando o irmão.  
“Vamos andar então” sugeriu Bard. “Mal posso esperar para voltar a Valle. Estar trancado aqui não me faz bem”.

AMROD

As folhas estavam repletas de desenhos. Retratos de tudo o que ele vira, ouvira, e tudo o que almejava, fora desenhado e estavam sobre a mesa. A lareira acesa aquecia o ambiente à noite. Sua Deirdre iria embora na manhã seguinte. E ao que tudo indicava ela iria com o Thranduilion. Isso era o que mais o magoava, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que os Valar se permitiam uma pequena vingança contra ele. Durante grande parte de sua vida, ele se divertira na companhia de várias ellith, nunca se interessando seriamente por uma. E somente agora que ele se importava com os sentimentos, em não magoar, em ser correspondido, a humana em questão não retribuía o sentimento.   
A noite ia alta, ele percebia pela posição das estrelas, mas ele não tinha sono. Ele tomou um gole do copo que estava sobre a mesa. Por um instante desejou que houvesse vinho o suficiente ali, para embebedar-se. Precisaria de muito vinho, Amrod lembrou-se e de nada adiantaria. Deidre começara a apaixonar-se por Legolas e isso era péssimo ele concluiu. Levantou a jarrra e bebeu com avidez, pegou-se esfregando o peito em circulos, como se pudesse conter a dor que se instalara de masinho ali.  
Vagarosamente Amord principiou a alimentar o fogo da lareira com as folhas, observou-as queimar lentamente. O crepitar do fogo trouxe-lhe a mente o ultimo dia do Sheelala em que conversara com Deirdre.  
“Estou contente”.  
“Por que”? Indagou Deirdre.  
Por segundos ele pensou como ela reagiria se revelasse a ela que a cor vermelha acentuava a palidez de seu rosto e a fazia lembrar um morango. Sua fruta favorita. Amord optou pela saída mais fácil e gentil que conhecia.  
“Você está aqui. E eu estou aqui com você. Mas eu sei que você vai embora agora que seu irmão chegou”. Falou Amord  
“Sim. Eu devo. Já fiquei tempo demais aqui”.  
“Você não quer ir, eu sinto”. ele insistiu.  
“Não. Eu realmente me sinto feliz aqui. Como eu não me sentia em Valle”. Segredou a humana.  
“Então não vá. Fique. Fique comigo”. Instou Amord.  
Os olhos dela abriram-se supresos. Ela olhou ao elfo de cabelos negros e olhos verdes. A humana corara. Amord segurou-lhe as mãos. Deidre percebeu que aquelas eram as mãos de um guerreiro. Ásperas e firmes pelos anos de batalha.  
“Eu sei que você gosta de cavalos, gosta de chuva, embora não goste de neve e do frio do inverno. Odeia comer cenouras e nabos. Aprendeu a lutar com espadas ainda criança e embora seja de Valle, sente-se verdadeiramente em casa em Rohan junto a sua avó. Viu? Fiz você sorrir. Percebe Deirdre o quanto sua vida tem sido plena de alegria desde que você veio para Mirkwood”? Sustentou Amord. Ele sentou-se mais próximo a ela. As coxas tocando-se.  
“Amrod eu...” um dedo em seus lábio silenciou-a enquanto ele continuou.  
“Você é bonita, forte. E por mais complexo que seja seu relacionamento com sua família, você está radiante aqui. Hoje é o ultimo dia da festa da primavera, essa é uma ocasião para alegria, para a diversão e nada de tristezas. Por isso não vamos falar de sua partida agora. Então eu queria lhe mostrar algo. Você me acompanha”? Amord inquiriu

Ele observou-a andar de um lado para o outro.   
“A noite aqui deve ser muito lindo. Você tem uma ampla vista”. Ela observou atentamente os desenhos. “Você é um artista! Eu nunca consegui desenhar algo”. Deirdre comentou.  
“Por que você não tenta? Tem todo o material necessário aqui”. Ele apontou para a pilha de folhas, as tintas, os pinceis e sentou-se do lado oposto onde ela estava.  
Ela brincava com o material, virou-se para ele e disse repentinamente:  
”Fale um pouco sobre você. A sua família”.  
”Meus pais não vivem mais aqui. E não tenho irmãos”.  
“Desculpe-me. Isso pode ser muito triste. Viver sozinho. Não consigo imaginar como seria minha vida sem Bard”.  
“Já que eu respondi a sua pergunta posso fazer outra”? Indagou Bard.  
“Voce já fez várias, mas acredito que não haverá mal em fazer outra.” Ela brincou.  
“Vem vamos passear um pouco?”  
“A pergunta era essa?” pilheriou Deidre. “Sim. Isso é bem fácil de responder.” Eles sairam de braço dado.  
Voltaram ao lugar favorito dela ali. O lago refletia o céu do entardecer. Sentados lado a lado observavam o céu. Uma brisa suave passava por ali e insistia em despentea-la. Amrod retirou um dos cachos do cabelo dela do pescoço. Ela estremeceu. Ele beijou-a.  
“Amord... pare por favor”.  
“Calma. Não vou pular em cima de você. Se eu quisesse fazer isso, já teria feito em mais de uma ocasião”. Amrod pousou a mão em seu ombro, acariciando sua nuca com o polegar.  
'Por favor, não continue com isso_ ela suplicou_ não sou sua indis”.  
“O que eu lamento produfundamente. Preocupo-me com você diariamente e não finja que nunca reparou que existe esse interesse da minha parte”.  
“Não sei do que você está falando”. Falou Deidre.  
“Tudo bem, você pediu. Vou soletrar com todas as letras então.”  
Ele tomou as mãos dela.   
“Desde que salvei você na floresta, alguma coisa mudou. Eu vivia minha vida sem maiores preocupações. Trabalhava, me divertia, mas era uma vida sem graça. Então de repente as coisas começaram a mudar, eu sentia mais vontade de ficar aqui e menos prazer em sair de Mirkwood. E na verdade era porque não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem te ver, sem estar perto de você”.   
“Desculpe Amrod, eu achei que tudo isso, sua presença o tempo todo, tinha a ver só com amizade”.  
“Estou disposto a aceitar apenas sua amizade, se é isso que quer. Mas tenho que confessar que vai ser difícil” .  
Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caía pelo ombro de Deirdre e a beijou na bochecha. Ele levou sua boca à de Deidre e a beijou. Um beijo surpreendentemente terno mas não correspondido.  
“Que bom que confia em mim. Nunca faria nada que pudesse prejudicar você”.  
Alguns segundos de silêncio passaram até que Deirde dissesse:  
“Eu o amo Amord. Realmente o amo. Mas é do mesmo modo que amo meu irmão”. A jovem levantou-se pondo uma certa distancia entre ela e o ellon.  
“Tenha calma, porque tudo dará certo. —ele sorriu — Conseguiremos lidar com isso”.   
“Somente amizade. É tudo o que eu posso dar a você”.

“Me de sua mão, ele pediu”.

Ele ajoelhou-se e beijou-a delicadamente. Ainda de joelhos pôs uma pulseira em seu braço.  
“É um presente. Aceite por favor, pertencia a minha mãe”.  
“Eu não deveria aceitar então...” começou Deirde.  
“Se você não o fizer eu considerarei nossa amizade terminada”.  
“Então a partir de hoje_ ela recomeçou_ seremos amigos. Elvellyn.”  
“Sim. Elvellyn.” garantiu Amrod. E deixou-a defronte a seus aposentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLOSSÁRIO:  
> ELLON-Elfo  
> INDIS_ noiva ou esposa em Quenya.  
> ELVELLYN- Amigos em Sidarin


	14. HEART OF A WARRIOR II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O CASAMENTO DE LEGOLAS E DEIRDRE

ANO 3020  
ROHAN  
LEGOLAS

GANSOS SELVAGENS. O rei Éomer queria caçar gansos selvagens, a idéia da caçada apareçera durante o jantar em Medulsed, e Gmili concordou prontamente. Era madrugada. O sol ainda não havia nascido, Isil ainda lançava seu brilho prateado por todo o caminho, quando todo o grupo formado no total por vinte pessoas, entre estes o Rei Éomer, o marechal da fronteira leste, Elfhelm e seus filhos Leirf e Oleg, Gmili e eu saímos de Edoras.  
Estavamos nos charcos de Rohan, mergulhados até a cintura. O grupo maior fora dividido em quatro menores, e estavamos agrupados de tal forma que nos misturavamos a vegetação. A água era fria. Havia lama. Estavamos contra o vento. Alguns dos humanos usavam de um instrumento que imitava o som do animal, segundo eles, trariam os gansos mais rapidamente a nós.  
E de fato isso aconteceu. Em instantes uma revoada deles passou e as flechas foram disparadas. Os minutos se passavam e eu me perguntava como Gmili estava, o anão não era conhecido por ser paciente. E aquela era uma atividade que requeria muita paciência.  
Outro apito. Outro sobrevoo e mais flechas sendo lançadas. Eu podia ouvir claramente o baque provocado pela ave quando caia no solo a metros de distância. Outro bando passou por onde nos encontrava-mos e percebi mais uma vez o quanto a terra de Rohan era bela e cheia de vida. Segundo Éomer os rohirrim viviam em paz e havia muita abundância nesses dias. O sol começava a tingir o céu em tons de laranja e rosa. Ao longe as nuvens, que se desenrolavam como as folhas de um pergaminho, anunciavam um dia claro.  
Eikir soltou os cachorros que nos acompanhavam e estavam visivelmente inquietos. Os animais correram e na volta traziam os gansos selvagens na boca. Quando se achou que aquele local já não garantia uma farta caça, todos nos movemos seguindo Leirf e Oleg e algum tempo depois nos encontramos em outro lago. A água era mais profunda e eu me perguntei se Gmili sabia nadar. Pois agora era somente o que restava ao anão. De onde eu estava no meio das árvores procurei por Gmili e descobri que o anão não nos acompanhara. Há! Gmili não sabia nadar!  
Estavamos imóveis e os patos e gansos praticamente nos ignoravam. As aves descansavam em meio as plantas aquaticas. Um som chamou a minha atenção e de longe vi um pássaro bicando uma árvore. Sim um pica-pau fazia seu ninho há poucos metros dali. Então de repente as aves começaram a levantar voo e as flechas as acompanharam. Em um dado momento a caça parou e descobri para a minha supresa que o Rei Éomer havia posto um limite de seis patos e gansos por pessoa, a cada dia de caça. Segundo ele contou-nos depois isso permitia que todos tivessem acesso ao alimento, e ao mesmo tempo permitia aos animais se reproduzirem. Assim garantiu o rei Eómer sempre haverá caça para o que necessitarem.  
Quando chegamos a margem do lago uma grande fogueira já tinha sido acesa e percebi a presença de alguns empregados do palácio ali. Esta expedição de caça levaria pelo menos três dias. Ouvia-se o som do machado cortando a lenha em pedaços ainda menores. O som de tachos e panelas. A refeição estava sendo preparada.  
Caçar gansos selvagens não fora o único motivo da expedição, logo pude constatar. Éomer usava todo e qualquer pretexto para verificar cada pequena vila e povoado dos Rohirrim. E foi o que o rei fez ao longo do dia. E a cada vez que eu ouvia o ROHIRRIC recordava primeira vez que o ouvira e a pessoa que me ensinara tal idioma, Deirdre. A língua era forte e bela da mesma maneira que Deidre era forte e bela.

 

ANO 3005  
ROHAN  
DEIRDRE

Era dia de festa. Era o aniversário do rei. E praticamente toda a Rohan fora convidada. As celebrações estenderiam-se por cerca de uma semana. Haveria demonstrações dos éored, corridas a cavalo, luta de espadas, competições de arco e flecha. E todas as noites haveria um banquete em honra ao rei.  
O grande cavalo baio em que montava resfolegou e comecou a pastar a grama. Imóvel Deirdre observava o movimento de entrada e saida do castelo de Medulsed. Ela e a avó foram convidadas para o grande banquete do sétimo e ultimo dia de festejos. Dando a volta ela retornou para a casa já havia passado e muito do horário de voltar para lá.  
No caminho Deiredre ainda parou ao ver de relance a figura de uma amiga. A loura Mavis era filha de Eachamm e Islaen. Ambos proprietários de uma grande estalagem em Medulsed e clientes da tinturaria da avó.   
Deirdre chamou a amiga que apareceu numa das janelas.  
”Muitos hospedes? Indagou”.  
”Nunca estivemos tão cheios. Papai e mamãe estão absolutamente satisfeitos. Os empregados também”.  
”Vovó disse hoje que a cidade só esteve desse jeito quando o principe Theodred nasceu. Os festejos foram imensos”.  
”Tenho de entrar. Mamãe esta me chamando”.  
”Até mais”.

DOR. Havia muita dor. Por um instante ela sentiu vontade de gritar mas conteve-se. Já estava amanhecendo e no dia seguinte ela e a avó iriam participar da festa no palácio do rei, não era justo adoecer agora. Decidiu que o melhor a fazer era ficar quieta. Deirdre queria muito ver o palácio dourado das histórias que sua avó tanto contava. A dor abrandou um pouco e quando ela afastou as cobertas Deirdre descobriu uma grande mancha vermelha em sua roupa de cama.  
Florescera. Era assim então. Retirou toda a roupa de cama e colocou-a num cesto. Abriu o baú e pegou roupas limpas. Foi então até a porta do quarto e chamou por Meg. Quando esta chegou pediu água quente e logo juntava-se a avó para os preparativos do dia.  
Eram apenas elas duas ali. No entanto a avó comandava trezentos empregados na tinturaria, que localizava-se do lado esquedo e aos fundos da casa de dois andares que habitavam. Foram eles, os empregados de Ealasaid, filha de Eoghan e viuva de Eirikr, os encarregados de tingir do verde e branco o tecido que originaria as flâmulas, as bandeiras e tudo o que representava a casa de Eorl.

Deirdre estava no estabulo alimentando os cavalos quando ouviu passos. Ela virou-se e viu Mavis e Iain. Eram irmãos gêmeos e seus amigos.  
“Ainda nesse serviço. Pensei que havia terminado, falou Iain”.  
“Só mais uns minutos”. Disse Deirdre. Em seguida ela comentou.  
“Mas voce vai levar o gato com você Mavis”?  
“É claro que não. Só não quis deixa-lo na estalagem”. Falou a loira, com o gato de cor acastanhada nos bracos. “Papai me deu folga hoje e não a nada melhor do que fazer do que ver as competições”. Ela pôs o animal no chão e em poucos instantes ele sumira.  
”Vamos Deirdre”. Falou Iain. “O cavalo já está brilhando”.   
Ela olhou para os irmãos e concordou. Guardando as escovas, ela foi até uma bica instalada ali proximo e lavou as mãos. Quando se sentiu suficientemente limpa voltou-se para os amigos e os três adolescentes sairam em busca da arena montada onde se faziam as competições.

O sol já desaparecia no horizonte quando os tres amigos voltaram para a casa de Deirdre. Os pais de Mavis e Iain e sua avó jantariam juntos naquela noite. Era algo que eles faziam pelo menos uma vez ao mês.  
Sob a luz de tocheiros, um grupo de homens carregava várias carroças. O único som audível dentro do silêncio da noite era a voz seca do chefe, dando instruções para que seus empregados tivessem cuidado ao transportar aqueles tecidos.

Estavam prontas para as festividades. A avó e ela usavam as cores de sua casa. Ela estava vestida com uma saia azul e branca listrada com amarelo pálido, amarrada ao longo de uma túnica branca. Eleasaid trazia por cima de toda a roupa uma grande capa com capuz. Não era costume uma viuva andar com a cabeça descoberta. A neta por sua vez não necessitava disso. Era dia de festa. A avó usava uma combinação de ouro, diamantes e azeviche. Era a única joia que possuia na realidade. Fora presente do marido. Os brincos pendiam no formato de uma gota. Era a primeira grande festividade dos três adolescentes e isso tornava tudo tão importante.

Ealasaid subiu a escada e dirigiu-se ao quarto da neta. A porta estava aberta, ela por certo esqueçera de fechar. A idosa sorriu ante a visão de Deirdre e Mavis dormindo em suas camas. Era outono e esfriava de no meio da noite. Enquanto Mavis estava toda enrolada nas cobertas, as da neta, estavam enroladas na altura do quadril. Deitada de lado, as mãos próximas ao rosto. Ealasaid entrou no aposento e fechou as janelas, as meninas agradeceriam por isso pela manhã.

ANO 3015 DA TERCEIRA ERA  
MIRKWOOD  
THRANDUIL

Era dia de festa. Sim. Ele não pensava que teria outra festividade logo em seguida ao Sheelala. Mas esta era uma festa pequena. Era uma festa particular. Seu povo tomaria conhecimento dela. Mas não participariam dos festejos. E havia outra coisa que era inusitado para Thranduil. Seu íon unia-se a uma fireth; era algo que ele nunca havia pensado que aconteceria.   
Estavam na sala seu íon Legolas, Deidre e Bard. Havia duas testemunhas na sala para cada parte do casal. Bard trouxera Donnan e Diarmuid, os mais velhos de sua comitiva e que participariam da cerimônia com o devido respeito que ela merecia. O principe trouxera o capitão Roitharíon e o curador do reino, Gwaeron.  
O mordomo Galion, aproximou-se e depositou defronte ao casal, o presente do noivo. Era um baú, todo trabalhado, quando ele foi aberto revelou uma quantidade grande de objetos de ouro e prata.  
Donnan e Diarmuid trouxeram o presente da noiva. Havia no baú uma quantidade ridícula de moedas de ouro, peles de animais, e objetos de prata incrustados com jóias. Deirdre reconheçeu os presentes ou o dote, que os pais enviaram com o irmão e se destinariam ao noivo de Rohan. O rei e Bard conversaram por instantes enquanto Deidre e Legolas aguardavam em silêncio. Então ficou acordado que aqueles presentes eram o suficiente para o casal e que em um ano, a contar deste dia, de acordo com a RODA DA VIDA, o casamento seria realizado.  
O casal teve permissão para passar a uma sala em separado. Nenhuma testemunha era permitida ali. Ao sair dali os dois ostentavam finos anéis de prata em suas mãos. Thranduil aproximou-se sorrindo. Era a primeira vez que Bard via tal fato. Ele abraçou seu íon e a nova ield. Em seguida o rei atou as mãos dos noivos com uma fita verde e prateadada. Pronto. Estavam noivos.

 

LEGOLAS  
Três horas depois  
Ela olhava ao redor como se fosse a primeira vez que entrara ali. Na realidade, se Legolas bem recordava, a primeira vez que Deidre fora até seus aposentos, ela estava dormindo e ele deliberadamente a levara até lá, ao invés do quarto para ela reservado.  
A lareira estava acesa, e sempre o era, assim que anoitecia. A cama enorme dominava o aposento. Deirdre percebia que era um aposento tipicamente masculino, todo cor de musgo, bege e vinho. Na parede próxima a lareira, um suporte onde repousavam as facas gêmeas. Além da cama, uma varanda se abria para um pátio e na mesma varanda uma mesa e duas cadeiras.  
Sua noiva estava nervosa. Ele sorriu e aproximou-se vagarosamente. Legolas não pode deixar de admirar os cabelos vermelhos e os olhos negros. Afora isso, a intimidade da situação, a pouca luz do ambiente e a proximidade daqueles lábios femininos e sensuais se juntavam para despertar sua virilidade e excitá-lo. Legolas a viu passar a língua pelos lábios e então roçou a boca contra a dela, sentido-a estremercer. Deslizando as mãos pelos cabelos da noiva, descobriu que somente aquele beijo timido não o satisfazia. Mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior e quando ela ofegou, aproveitou para inserir a língua na boca delicada. Sentiu Deirdre tensa, o que indicou que ela nunca tinha sido beijada daquela forma, e a idéia de ser o primeiro só serviu para aumentar ainda mais o desejo que o assolava.  
Deirdre abraçou-o, exigindo em silêncio cada vez mais. No minuto seguinte, seu corpo todo estava tomado pelo desejo. Não era tão inocente a ponto de não saber onde aqueles beijos poderiam levá-la, e agora era permitido aquele tipo de carinho, de desejo.  
“Eu creio que sou uma tola. Mas Legolas, eu preciso perguntar. O que você quer de mim?”  
“O que eu quero de você? Quero tudo o que tiver para me dar.”  
Ele voltou a beija-la enquanto desamarrava as fitas que prendiam o vestido.  
“Elbereth...”  
a exclamação fez com que Deidre percebesse que agora seu vestido pendia em seus quadris, e estava parcialmente exposta.   
Legolas beijou um dos seios. Os lábios envolveram o mamilo rosado e o sugaram com avidez. A língua o contornou lentamente. Deirdre agarrou-se aos ombros dele, numa reação natural ao desejo que a dominava, soltando a camisola que cobria parcialmente sua nudez. Os olhos dele passearam famintos pelo corpo pequeno e curvilíneo. Abaixo dos seios fartos, havia uma cintura fina, um quadril arredondado, pernas bem torneadas, e um triângulo de caracóis vermelhos que era pura provocação. Segurou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto.

“Elbereth...” — Legolas repetiu, angustiado, antes de tomar o outro seio na boca. Deirdre sentia as pernas trêmulas, e ondas de prazer a percorriam da cabeça aos pés. Não emitiu nenhum ruído quando Legolas colocou-a sobre a cama e deitou-se sobre ela. Ele a beijava com avidez, invadindo com a língua sua boca. Ele acariciava cada parte de seu corpo. Deirde correu as mãos pelas costas largas, sentindo a tensão nos músculos e o tremor provocado pela paixão incontrolável. O lampejo de razão quando sentiu o membro que procurava pela entrada de seu corpo não foi forte o suficiente para que o detivesse. Com um grito breve e abafado, entregou sua inocência. Em troca, ele a levou ao êxtase, conduzindo-a às alturas, de onde mergulharam juntos no abismo do desejo.  
Depois, durante algum tempo, permaneceram abraçados e quietos, ofegantes, recuperando aos poucos a capacidade de respirar com alguma normalidade. 

O dia amanhecera. Legolas observou-a por um momento em silêncio. Deirdre dormia como uma criança, ele percebeu. Se fosse sincero apenas um a leve curvatura dos lábios, e o fato deles ainda estarem inchados revelavam a noite que passaram juntos. Era uma pena mas ele precisava acorda-la. Seu pai tinha planos para eles essa manhã.  
Sua noiva não parecia exatamente contente. A cerimonia de noivado fora uma exigência do rei, e ela concordada, então porque parecia tão triste. Então ele, levantou a mão, deslizou-a com suavidade sob seu cabelo e sustentou a parte traseira da cabeça. Então se inclinou e pressionou os lábios contra os seus. Ela sorriu, fechou os olhos e elevou a cabeça. Deixou escapar um silencioso suspiro assim que seus lábios se tocaram. Ele a beijou com tanta suavidade e gentileza como tinha pretendido.  
Deidre agarrou sua mão. Legolas limitou-se a olhar. Ela entrelaçou os dedos, numa demonstração de afeto.  
“Quer passear ou está muito cedo para isso?”  
“Vamos. Ela sorriu. Vamos passear um pouco.”  
Horas depois eles se encontrariam com o rei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLOSSÁRIO:  
> firen-humana  
> Isil_ lua  
> Ion- filho  
> Ield-filha  
> Indis-noiva ou esposa  
> Meleth – amado  
> Melethril – amada  
> -nín – meu/minha/meus/minhas


	15. LOOKING IN THE EYES OF LOVE-PARTE I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONDE Legolas conheçe a cidade de VALLE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Verdadeira ofensa, como ela percebeu no final, era o fato de ter uma opinão própria.  
> Henry James. O retrato de uma dama.

CIDADE DE VALLE.  
ANO 3015  
LEGOLAS

Dois dias. Fora o tempo gasto até chegar a Valle. E o que Bard e os demais nos prometeram em tom de pilhéria se mostrara verdadeiro. O clima ali mudava, o tempo todo.   
No primeiro dia, o céu amanheceu vermelho. Rubro de sangue. Em geral isso não era visto como um bom sinal. Contudo vindo do Erebor um denso tapete de nuvens cinza e branco, começou a encher o céu. Podiamos perceber que ali no alto, uma tempestade se formava. E eu me perguntei o quão intensa ela seria. E em pouco tempo eu tive a resposta. Era como se os valar estivessem punindo alguém com tamanha fúria. As gotas grossas, encharcavam facilmente a todos. As poças de água vibravam com o choque. Os cascos dos cavalos levantavam mais lama e grama pelo caminho. O vento firme e cortante fazia com que a sensação de frio se ampliasse; as folhas das árvores eram arrancadas.  
As águas do rio Corrente, elevavam-se. O vento formava pequenas e constantes ondas. Quando foi impossivel ver um palmo adiante do nariz, todos nos abrigamos debaixo de árvores e esperamos que o tempo melhorasse. Uma hora depois a tempestade amainou mas não cessou de todo. O que foi suficiente para que retomassemos a caminhada. A proposta de Bard era fazermos a metade do caminho hoje e o restante no dia seguinte.  
O caminho continuava em meio a charcos e poças d'água. Afloramentos de rocha destacavam-se ao longe, bem como espinheiros e cardos, alguns pinheiros. Ao longe avistei um cervo que pastava próximo a um lago. Ao final do dia, o som de rãs começou a se fazer presente. E os humanos discutiam sobre onde acampar. Havia a necessidade de uma noite ao relento. O céu adquiria tons purpura.  
“Passamos a noite aqui”. Falou Bard.  
Rapidamente todos começaram a desmontar. Tres humanos rapidamente se puseram a recolher madeira e pedra. Outro limpou uma parte da clareira. Eram os preparativos para fazerem uma fogueira. As pedras foram postas em circulo e em seguida a madeira, toras mais grossas na base e a medida que elevavam a fogueira, madeira mais fina e pedaços de musgo seco, que um dos humanos retirou de uma bolsa. Da mesma ele retirou uma prancha de madeira, com um furo numa ponta, um arco pequeno e uma flecha. As peças foram encaixadas e começou o esforço de se produzir o fogo. Depois de alguns minutos se pode observar que havia uma fumaça saindo da prancha de madeira, ao qual foi adicionado um pouco do musgo seco, e o fogo foi levado para a fogueira. Em minutos o calor agradável estava presente.  
“Pronto, teremos fogo por pelo menos umas cinco horas” afirmou Eamon.  
“Mas e a chuva?” indagou Roitharíon.  
“Não vai chover mais hoje a noite. Fique tranquilo.” falou Diarmuid.   
“E além do mais, vocês são os visitantes aqui. Nós conheçemos o clima do Erebor.” afirmou Bard. “Posso garantir, que hoje a noite não irá chover”.  
“Eis o jantar cavalheiros.” falou um dos homens de Bard que trazia tres coelhos recem-abatidos.

Pela manhã a névoa cobria a tudo como um tapete espesso. O frio penetrava nos ossos e todos estavam em pé prontos para o ultimo dia de jornada. Os humanos riam mais agora. Mas toda a pilhéira servia para aquecer e lembrar de que estavam praticamente em casa. E funcionou. A medida que nos aproximava-mos de Valle, o sol ia aquecendo tudo.  
O grupo seguia viagem calmamente até chegarmos a um grupo de pinheiros retorcidos; quando a quantidade de brincadeiras tornou-se mais intensa.  
“Falta apenas um quilometro.” afirmou Deirdre.  
“Então finalmente você está em casa Melethril” disse Legolas.  
“Não... eu estava em casa antes”; Deirdre passou a mão pelos cabelos, o que fez com que as tranças que fizera pela manhã se desmanchasse um pouco. Ela suspirou e completou. “E agora estou na casa dos meus pais.” ela firmou categoricamente e então incitou a montaria a continuar andando.

FLORESTA DE FANGORN  
ANO 3020

Estavamos diante da floresta de Fangorn. Sim. A floresta velha que eu havia prometido explorar juntamente com Gimili quando ele me interpelou.  
“Espere um pouco mestre elfo. Sua amiga humana disse que sua casa era Mirkwood? ”Gmili indagou.  
“Sim. Ela disse. E nada poderia ter me feito mais feliz naquele momento.” Legolas respondeu.  
“No entanto eu havia prometido a ambos, a ela e Bard que iria-mos a Valle e mesmo que momentaneamente ela estivesse triste, eu cumpriria minha promessa.”   
Gimili sentou-se e arrancou um pedaço de grama e começou a mordisca-lo. Internamente orei para que os Ents e os demais seres que viviam e protegiam a floresta de Fangorn não se ofendessem com esse ato e disse:  
“Permita-me continuar a história e você irá entender exatamente o que se passou Mestre Anão. E sim seus parentes entram nessa parte da narrativa agora.”  
“Muito bem. Continue” falou Gimili jogando o pedaço mastigado de grama fora e puxando o cachimbo fedorento.

CIDADE DE VALLE.  
ANO 3015  
ELINA

Havia neblina. Mas era vermelha. Rubra como sangue. E ao invés dela dispersar-se com o sol, ficava mais intensa. Elina andava em círculos. Ela não enxergava absolutamente nada. A neblina subia em círculos. Por instinto Elina sabia que estava em casa. Mas a própria casa estava vazia. O que ela sabia ser impossivel.   
A casa do governante de Valle nunca estava vazia. Sempre havia alguém. Um anão, um comerciante, um emissário, um empregado, os próprios filhos. Então ela estacou. Uma figura brilhante, dourada, surgiu em meio a nevoa. Era um guerreiro. A armadura protegia-lhe o corpo. Havia um capacete que cobria-lhe a cabeça. Apenas seus olhos eram visiveis. Ele aproximou-se e ela não conseguia mexer-se. Os olhos do guerreiro inspecionaram-na e ele deu as costas a ela.   
Quando Elina tentou falar outra pessoa apareceu. Uma menina. Os cabelos vermelhos. Olhos negros. Vestida de branco. Ela correu e o guerreiro levantou-a no ar, a criança foi rodopiada e em seguia abraçada. A menina ria. Na realidade a criança parecia gargalhar. E Elina descobriu-se congelada. Os dois afastaram-se por alguns passos, quando milhares de guerreiros, trajando armadura completa, apareçeram e se puseram em formação. Era um exército. E a coisa mais estranha ainda, todo o exército paracia aguardar orientações da criança e subitamente afastaram-se, a criança ainda nos braços do primeiro guerreiro, todos desaparecendo em meio a neblina.  
Elina abriu os olhos subitamente consciente do que esse sonho significava. Sua filha voltava para casa. Ela afastou a cortina da cama de dossel e pôs os pés no tapete de pele de carneiro. Mas quando? O marido e ela tinham convencido Bard a levar a irmã até Rohan. Mas o sonho era nítido. Se é que era possível confiar neles. Deirdre voltava para casa. Enquanto refletia sobre isso uma batida soou a porta. Siobahn sua nova empregada, entrara em seu quarto nesse instante e Elina ordenou a si mesma que esquecesse por ora esse sonho estranho. Sim a filha voltaria. Bard a traria de volta.  
“Siobahn prepare um banho sim. Temos muito o que fazer. Chame Maeva também eu tenho muito o que discutir com ela.”  
A mulher mais nova saiu e Elina foi até a janela abrindo-a. Uma fina garoa encharcava tudo. Ela gostava. Adorava o cheiro de terra molhada. Ela torceu para que não houvesse uma ventania. Eram comuns na primavera.  
Mas os desejos da senhora de Valle foram atendidos por volta da metade da manhã a garoa havia parado e o sol iluminava tudo ao redor, quando o som de cascos de cavalos e um grande burburinho no pátio interno indicou que seus filhos haviam chegado.

LEGOLAS

Por ser primavera tudo era belo e verde; bem diferente de quando Smaug o Dragão vivera ali, o Erebor erguia-se diante deles. Atravessaram os penhascos, contornando o morro do corvo. Após ele o rio Corrente seguia rápido e pudemos ver pela primeira vez a cidade de Valle ao longe. Um grande número de árvores, freixos, carvalhos, castanheiros, chorões formavam um mar, abaixo da montanha.   
A cidade que por sua vez cercava os contrafortes da montanha era formada por várias casas de pedra. Todas as habitações agora construidas dentro de uma muralha dupla, que seguia os padrões do terreno. A entrada da cidade desfiava qualquer pessoa alta ou que viajasse montada. Era necessário abaixar-se ao passar por uma espécie de ponte, que fora esculpida na rocha, só então pude notar que a mesma era o inicio da primeira muralha, mas ao olhar ao redor não vi nenhuma casa ali, havia trigo plantado esperando para ser colhido em breve. Andamos mais um pouco e passamos pelo segundo muro, e aí sim começamos a ver o trabalho dos anões e humanos que ergueram a cidade. Percorremos as ruas, numa subida que não era ingreme e em instantes nos deparamos com um grande portão de ferro e madeira, que fora aberto tão logo a voz de Bard ordenou que isso fosse feito.  
Mal havíamos adentrado o portão de ferro e madeira e percebi que aquela era uma casa muito movimentada. Havia guardas armados nos muros. Bandeiras listradas de azul e amarelo tremulavam em altos postes. Muitas pessoas andavam pelo pátio externo. Um fabricante de velas, supervisionando a entrega de mercadoria encontrava-se ali, algumas lavaderias levando enormes trouxas de roupa suja na cabeça.   
O grupo desmontou e contemplei pela primeira vez a casa de Bard e Deirdre. Quando me afastei para ajuda-la a desmontar ouvi pela primeira vez uma voz melodiosa, apropriada para uma cantora e voltei-me.  
“BARD”! Elina chamou. E um grupo de cinco enormes cachorros saiu em disparada para receber os visitantes.  
Ao lado da esposa e bem mais sorridente estava Onodher. Percebi logo que era como olhar Bard num espelho que mostrasse como seria o rapaz alguns anos a frente. Os cabelos negros e longos, entremeados com poucos fios prateados, o nariz aquilino. Onodher contemplou os filhos em silêncio, observando a balbúrdia causada pelos cachorros, então abrindo os braços disse:  
“Bard! Deirdre! Venha cá minha filha!”   
Ambos abraçaram-se.   
“Maeva. Venha cá mulher. Temos hóspedes.”   
Foi a primeira vez que contemplei a babá ou melhor a mãe de verdade de Deidre.  
“Providencie para que todos sejam instalados, quartos com lareira, as noites aqui são frias. E água quente e refeições fartas.”  
“Sim. Meu senhor.” A mulher saiu apressada para cumprir as ordens dadas e eu perebi outra coisa. Não havia ali qualquer tipo de mágoa. Onodher era amado, por todos. O mesmo infelizmente Gimli não acontecia com sua esposa.

Havia quatro lareiras no salão onde a mesa do café da manhã estava pronta. Quatro. Um indicio de ostentação, riqueza, ou uma necessidade devido ao frio. Eu não saberia dizer ainda. As janelas no alto das paredes conduziam a luz da primavera para dentro do salão, que começara a se encher. Havia frutas da estação, pão preto e pão branco. Não havia lembas era lógico. Mingau de aveia com maçãs secas e mel. Mel cozido em leite de amendôas, cerveja e hidromel.   
A senhora Elina por sua vez mantinha-se calada. Era incrivel como a mulher fazia uma distinção tão grande entre os dois filhos. Atrevo-me a dizer que ela demonstrava mais afeto para os diversos cachorros que a acompanhavam, do que o que dirigia a filha.

BARD

Os ellon haviam sido alojados no lado norte da casa; desse modo Legolas e Deirdre ficariam longe um do outro. Decerto fora idéia da mãe. E Bard se perguntava em quanto tempo sua irmã iria ficar quieta. Ele vira Maeva, Siobahn e Alysia indicando os quartos.  
Olhando pela janela Bard sorriu. A mãe tinha se mostrado surpreendetemente calma durante o café da manhã bem como no restante do dia. Faltava apenas o jantar. Em três dias haveria a comemoração do noivado, até lá mostraria a cidade ao cunhado e ajudaria seu pai na elaboração de alianças com os elfos.   
O Salão estava cheio. Havia alguns anões convidados do pai ali também, e pela primeira vez, Bard podia perceber que não havia muita alegria entre eles e os elfos. Só faltava ao rapaz saber exatamente o porque disso.   
As quatro lareiras acesas mantinham o ambiente aquecido. Os archotes nas paredes e as velas iluminavam o ambiente. Quatro mesas estavam postas no salão essa noite. A comida fora servida. Na mesa alta, posta sobre um tablado Onodher e Elina sentavam-se lado a lado. A mulher trazia a cabeça coberta por um véu, que era afastado do rosto por um diadema de metal prateado e brilhante, muito fino.   
Estavam sentados lado a lado todos os de sua casa. Maeva e Peter, o jardineiro. Mais adiante Siobah e Alysia, as aias da mãe. O jantar seguia calmo, sem incidentes. A irmã e o noivo sentaram lado a lado. A conversa fluira como água no rio Corrente. Era uma cena a que estavam acostumados. Amigos em sua casa, que sorriam, comiam e bebiam. A única novidade era os elfos no salão.

“Eu vou sentir saudades suas filha. Mas gostaria de aproveitar o tempo no qual você está aqui.” disse Onodher.  
Deirdre havia sentado-se ao lado do pai assim que Elina saira do salão.  
“Não se preocupe. Sempre que for possível eu venho até aqui.“  
Seu pai a abraçou e acariciou seu cabelo.  
“Se isso não for possível, enviarei seu irmão para que eu possa ter noticias suas” ele riu.  
“Agora, menina volte para o seu noivo. Faz algum tempo que ele a observa.” com um beijo no rosto do pai ela despediu-se por aquela noite e atravessou o salão em busca de Legolas.

O noivo tinha um sono leve. Deirdre constatara. Ela havia acordado no meio da noite e não o encontrara. Quando se erguera e acendera uma vela viu-o olhando pela janela para o vale abaixo. Enrolando-se numa pele de lobo ela pos-se ao lado de Legolas abraçou-o aspirando o aroma dele que aprendera a reconhecer.  
“Sem sono?”  
“Creio que já dormi o suficiente.”  
Ela riu.  
“Eu sugiro que você tente encontra-lo. Você não tem ideia do tipo de atividades que meu irmão tem preparado para vocês amanhã.”  
O noivo riu.  
“Vem.” ele tomou-a pela mão levando-a de volta para a cama. Recolhendo o cabelo vermelho em suas mão, afastou-o ternamente para um lado e beijou a nuca exposta. O mordiscar fez com que ela arquasse e se apertasse mais contra ele. E por muito tempo durante a noite, nenhum dos dois teve tempo de pensar nas possíveis troças que seriam feitas durante sua permanência em Valle.

Aquele era o segundo dia dos elfos na cidade de Valle. O sol da primavera aparecera e ficara de vez. Quando Bard descera para o café da manhã, encontrou os caes de caça roncando debaixo de uma das mesas do salão, o que indicava que seus pais ainda estavam em casa. Já Maeva era outra história, mal sentara-se a mesa, a velha ama aparecera coordenando um bando de empregadas, que lhe serviram ovos esquentados, peixe frito e batatas assadas. Quando ele terminara a refeição o pai e a mãe apareceram. Conversou um pouco com os pais e saiu para buscar a irmã e Legolas.

“Mas por tudo o que é mais sagrado? Você não tem senso de honra Bard?” exclamou uma Deirdre furiosa quando o irmão bateu furiosamente a sua porta, chamando por eles.  
“Não. Agora querida irmã, você e seu noivo deveriam descer para o café antes que eu entre aí?” ameaçou Bard.  
“Nem mesmo você se atreveria a tanto.” respondeu uma Deirdre já bem desperta.  
Quando os dois irmãos terminaram de discutir Legolas explodiu numa gargalhada.  
“Valar eu me sinto voltando a minha infância, nos dias que passei em Imladris com meus amigos Elladan e Elrohir.”  
“Vamos. Enquanto nos arrumamos, você pode me contar um pouco mais sobre seus amigos.”

Andando de braço dado com Deirdre Legolas e os demais atravessaram o pátio. Os dois haviam sido intimados por Bard, que os acordara cedo, e agora seguiam a pequena multidão que dirigia-se a liça.  
As pessoas aglomeravam-se em torno da liça quando o principe e a irmã chegaram. Acontecia uma prática de espadas. Soaram palmas. Um escudeiro aproximou-se com um pacote. Ele estendeu-o a Bard, que retirou de lá duas espadas, longas e finas. Ele as movimentou um pouco acima da cabeça, como que testando-as.  
“Vamos lá principe. Venha participar.”  
“Vá até ele.” Instou Deirdre. “Ele nunca o deixará em paz. Faça um favor ao meu irmão. Derrote-o para que ele nos deixe em paz.” ela disse.  
“Certo.” 

Os dois oponentes estavam parados, apenas esperando que o primeiro movimento fosse feito. Bard apoiado no pé esquerdo, as espadas nas mãos. Legolas o refletia. Ambos cumprimentaram-se e descartaram uma espada. Então Bard desferiu o primeiro golpe, dando dois passos a frente, golpe este que foi evitado por Legolas. Bard insistiu no ataque, fazendo com que Legolas tivesse de se movimentar mais rapidamente.  
A dupla lutava. E aparentemente não se podia distinguir quem sairia vencedor daquela contenda, ainda que fosse somente uma brincadeira. Os golpes suscediam-se. O principe começou a contra- atacar. O aço cantava e faiscava a luz do sol. Os humanos aplaudiam e lançavam gritos de incentivo a seu capitão. Num golpe pensado, Bar deu a impressão de ter se desequilibrado e logo em seguida estava as costas de Legolas, com a espada apontada para o pescoço do cunhado.  
“Esse é o seu melhor principe?” Pilheriou Bard.  
“Não.” respondeu Legolas.  
Ambos se afastaram e a luta recomeçou. Tres golpes de Legolas fizeram Bard recuar alguns passos. Novos aplausos e gritos de incentivo. Mais dois golpes e dessa vez era Bard quem tinha uma lâmina apontada para seu pescoço.  
“Esse é o meu melhor.” os dois encaravam-se. Parecia que não havia nada que pudesse machucar ou ferir ali. Os dois sorriram e então Legolas baixou a guarda. Uma gargalhada rompeu os lábios do principe Legolas. As pessoas acompanharam o riso. Mas em instantes, Deirdre assutou-se quando o som produzido por uma espada roçandoo fio da outra voltou a ser ouvido. Aquilo iria durar a manhã inteira, ela percebeu. Eles não haviam encerrado a competição. Ao contrário ela tornava-se mais intensa.  
Depois de um certo tempo Deirdre percebeu que pela primeira vez em sua vida, o irmão perdia a luta. Bard agora procurava defender-se dos golpes aplicados por Legolas usando a espada como escudo. A um certo momento a espada de Bard foi ao chão e ouve um grito retumbante da assistencia.  
“Agora chega.” ela gritou.  
Desarmado Bard sorria. Ele estendeu a mão para o principe. Que a apertou calorosamente.  
“Creio que me deixei levar. Excesso de confiança” afirmou Bard.  
“Todos perdemos em algum momento da vida. É melhor ainda quando perdemos para os amigos numa luta de brincadeira e não no campo de batalha.” Bard assentiu sorrindo.  
Aos poucos a liça foi se esvaziando, as pessoas retomando os seus afazeres.

“Vamos voltar para casa. Temos muito o que fazer ainda.” falou Deidre.   
Ela saiu abraçada ao principe e com Bard andando ao lado deles.   
O caminho era o mesmo por onde vieram antes. Mas em algum ponto o grupo fez um desvio e Legolas comentou isso.  
“Não podemos entrar pela porta principal. Maeva nos mataria se sujássemos o chão. E rapazes vocês estão imundos depois dessa manhã na liça. Vamos podemos entrar pela porta que leva a cozinha.” esclareceu Deirdre.  
“É verdade”. Afirmou Bard. “Maeva não brinca quando se trata de limpeza.”

Só então Legolas descobriu que a cozinha era toda uma edificação a parte. Era absolutamente arejada. Não havia a fumaça persistente que caracterizava esses lugares. Tudo no lugar parecia novo. Um homem comandava um batalhão de pessoas ali. Havia muito barulho. Mas também ordem.  
“A construção separada foi ideia de papai.” disse Deirdre.  
“Sim. Afirmou Bard.”  
“Bem vindos.” o cozinheiro era alto e moreno, com um corpo delgado e antebraços que se uniam pesadamente, com músculos por manejar uma espada ou trabalhar com suas mãos. Seu cabelo escuro e a barba fechada estavam ambas salpicadas com prata, e quando os olhos cinza claro se encontraram com os seus, chuviscaram com curiosidade e recepção.  
“Olá Adam.” Deidre sorriu e abraçou ao homem. “Deixe-me apresenta-lo ao meu noivo.”  
“Como essa mocinha já disse, me chamo Adam. E comando as cozinhas. Seja bem-vindo Alteza.”  
“Assim que tiver tempo deve levar seu noivo aos jardins menina. Maeva e a senhora Elina tem se ocupado deles há muito. Estão belissimos. Não se esqueça de mostrar-lhes a cidade também.” disse Adam.  
“Eu pretendo Adam. Eu pretendo” afirmou Deirdre.

 

ELINA

O dia do noivado amanheceu nublado e frio. Ao amanhecer uma tempestade descia do Erebor e cobria toda a cidade.  
Deirdre deixou-se ficar na cama, escutando os sons familiares de sua casa. Seu estomago roncou ao sentir o aroma de pernil assado. Maeva e Adam coordenavam um batalhão de pessoas há dois dias inteiros.  
Quinhentas pessoas haviam sido convidadas. E ela se perguntou se isso seria mesmo necessário. Mas o pai havia dito que sim. Era sua filha. Merecia uma grande festa, ele lhe dissera.   
A noiva e noivo só se encontrariam durante a festa. Maeva ficara de lhe ajudar a se vestir. Ela na realidade não precisava de ajuda, mas a babá fazia questão.  
O Próprio pai viera, trazendo-lhe um presente. Trabalho dos anões ele dissera. Comprei há uns cinco anos, pensando justamente no dia de hoje.  
“Então o senhor já tinha meu noivado em mente há cinco anos” Deidre brincou.  
“Não. Há cinco anos eu percebi que teria de começar a pensar nisso.” respondeu Onodher “Mas vou deixa-la agora filha. Nos veremos mais tarde”. Ele beijou-a na fronte e saiu.

Uma batida na porta revelou não Maeva por quem ela esperava mas sua própria mãe.  
“Damasco. Ficou bem em você” comentou Elina.  
“Obrigada. A senhora está muito bonita, mãe.” A mãe exibia um vestido violeta. Um véu da mesma cor ocultava-lhe os cabelos, como convinha a uma mulher casada.  
“Antes que seu pai venha busca-la tenho uma pergunta a fazer?” começou Elina.  
“Sim mãe”.  
“Você pretende levar isso adiante até quando?”  
Deirde suspirou. Pronto. A mãe escolhera o dia do noivado para mostrar seu descontentamento.  
“Nós tinhamos tudo planejado. Você seria feliz em Rohan. Mas não. Você simplesmente quer fazer tudo a sua maneira.”  
“E a sua maneira é a correta? É isso que a senhora está dizendo mãe?” inistiu Deirdre.  
A mulher mais velha olhou a filha nos olhos pela primeira vez, desde que entrara no quarto.  
“Ele não vai se casar com você! — sua mãe exclamara, o sangue fervendo nas veias.   
“O homem é um príncipe élfico! Você pode não saber quais são suas obrigações, mas com certeza quando chegar a hora, o filho do rei Thranduil vai virar-lhe as costas e se casar com alguém de seu próprio povo. Procure não se esquecer nunca do que estou lhe falando agora, Deirdre. Já que parece ter esquecido tudo o que eu lhe falei em toda a sua vida.”  
“Mãe. Nós estamos noivos. Houve uma cerimônia perante os parentes dele.”  
A mulher mais velha andou de um lado para outro do quarto.  
“Sim. Seu irmão nos contou sobre isso. E isso pode ser desfeito. E será. Acredite em mim.”   
As duas olhavam-se como se fossem inimigas mortais. Uma batida na porta obrigou as duas a desviarem a atenção. Bard entrou.  
“O pai as aguarda.” Ele olhou mãe e irmã e soube que ambas discutiam, o que nunca era uma boa coisa. Bard suspirou. Voltando-se para Deirdre falou:  
“Sorria. Legolas está esperando você”. O irmão deu um beijo na testa da irmã e ela deixou o quarto sem dizer mais nada.   
Bard aproximou-se da mãe e lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de súplica, como se estivesse pedindo:  
“Deixe Deirde em paz pelo menos no dia de hoje. Por mim”

 

Quinhentos convidados. O salão estava abarrotado. E como se não fosse o suficiente, uma enorme fogueira fora montada no pátio interno. Haveria mais festa ali, para os que não pudessem ser acomodados no salão.  
“Sabe qual é a minha maior vontade no momento? Fugir daqui e jamais ser encontrada de novo. Você acha que minha mãe vai perceber se eu fizer isso?” indagou Deirdre  
“Talvez não — Legolas respondeu, com toda honestidade. —Mas eu perceberia”.  
Apesar de seu humor sombrio, Deirdre sorriu. Estavam no almoço oferecido em comemoração ao noivado. Deirdre e Legolas estavam sentados lado a lado.   
“Porque você gosta de mim. O que já não acontece com minha mãe. Ela simplesmente não me suporta”. Afirmou Deirdre  
“O que a torna uma mulher de péssimo gosto. Como pode uma mãe não gostar do próprio filho”?  
“É uma longa história Legolas, eu lhe contarei depois”.  
O pai ergeu-se e propôs um brinde ao casal. No que foi acompanhado por todos. Onodher levantou-se e abraçou ternamente a filha, então pôs as mãos sobre os ombros do genro que assentiu, quando o homem mais velho perguntou-lhe algo em voz baixa.  
A musica enchia o ar. As pessoas dançavam ao redor da fogueira. Aquela festa só terminaria de madrugada com toda a certeza. Com a mão na cintura da noiva, Legolas levou-a até uma janela próxima de onde podiam ver toda a movimentação no pátio.  
“Você está feliz agora?”  
”Sim. Você é minha escolha, Legolas. Você é meu amor e sempre será”.  
“Tem certeza de que eu sou o que você quer”? — Legolas perguntou humildemente.  
“Sim.” Deirdre respondeu com emoção.  
“Sou seu primeiro amante”. Ele tretrucou.  
“O único que eu quero — ela disse ardentemente. — O único que eu quis e que sempre vou querer.”  
“Espero que esteja sendo sincera — Legolas disse. — Não serei generoso e lhe darei uma segunda oportunidade de se afastar de mim”.  
“Não a quero. Não a necessito”.


End file.
